Harry Potter et son nouveau destin
by jdeheul
Summary: Harry passe l'été chez les Dursleys et il va rencontrer une voisine trés étrange. Fic terminée
1. Courrier et voisin

1) courrier et voisin  
  
Harry étais allongés sur son lit et regardait le plafond de sa chambre. Il était 4 heures du matin et il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il s'était réveillé voici une heure après un cauchemar où il voyait mourir pour l'énième fois son parrain. Ces cauchemars ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis la fin de l'année mais que pouvait-il donc faire à part se venger ! Il était également assez perturbé et une question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête :  
  
-Est-ce que je porte-malheur ? Pensa-t-il. D'abord mes parents ensuite Cédric et enfin Sirius. Combien doivent encore mourir avant la fin du règne de terreur de Voldemort ?  
  
Cette question traînait dans sa tête depuis un moment il pensait également partir loin ou personne pas même Dumbeldore ne pourrait le retrouver.  
  
Harry tourna la tête vers son réveil et découvrit qu'il était 4h30 il décida alors de se lever et attrapa son album photo. Il commença à le feuilleter et regarda une photo en particulier. Celle du mariage de ses parents avec leur témoin : « Sirius. » Au moment de tourner la page il entendit :  
  
-TOC ! TOC !  
  
-Entrez ! Répondit alors Harry, avant de se rendre compte que cela ne pouvait être les Dursleys puisque qu'il était rare qu'ils se lèvent avant au moins 9h30. Harry tourna alors la tête vers la fenêtre et vit alors un hibou grand duc, qu'il connaissait fort bien puisque s'était lui qui venait tous les ans apporter sa lettre de Poudlard, tapoté à la fenêtre. Harry alla ouvrir la fenêtre et pris la lettre que lui tandis le hibou. Il reconnut l'écriture comme étant celle Dumbeldore. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et déplia la lettre et se mis à lire :  
  
Harry,  
  
Je tenais à te signaler moi-même que tu partiras de Privet Drive d'ici une semaine ! Je suis sur que ta dernière semaine chez ton oncle et ta tante peut être très passionnante et si tu veux en savoir plus, regarde en face de toi ! Je souhait également te redire ce que je t'ai dit lorsque tu étais en première année : Ca ne fait pas grand bien de s'installer dans les rêves en oubliant de vivre !  
  
Professeur Dumbeldore.  
  
-Il a raison, pensa Harry, pourquoi rester enfermé alors qu'il a fait beau toute la semaine et je n'ai fait que rêver du retour de mes parents et de Sirius. Mais que veut-il dire par regarde en face de toi ?  
  
A ce moment Harry se rappela que de nouveaux voisins devaient arriver d'ici peu et habiter en face du 4 Privet drive. La maison avait été mise en vente au début des vacances et avait déjà trouvé preneur.  
  
-On verra bien demain, se dit Harry. Le garçon ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux il découvrit qu'il était déjà 10h30. Il se leva, ouvrit sa fenêtre, et entendit une étrange conversation venant d'en face :  
  
-Alors Marcel on ne va pas y passer la journée, cria un homme habillé avec un jean et un marcel blanc.  
  
Harry remarqua alors un camion de déménagement qui était pratiquement vide. Une fois le piano descendu et mis à l'intérieur de la maison celui qui s'appelait Marcel ferma l'arrière du camion et les deux déménageurs partirent. A ce moment là une voiture s'arrêta face à la maison. Harry vit trois personnes en descendre un homme, une femme et une fille qui ne devait avoir plus de 11 ans. Harry resta quelque instant à regarder cette nouvelle famille s'installer. Il descendit dans la cuisine et commença à déjeuner. Le message passé par Maugrey Fol Oeil avait été radical. Les Dursleys ne voulait absolument pas voir débarquer à l'improviste des sorciers dans la maison. Harry avait maintenant droit d'avoir ce qu'il voulait en quantité et en qualité de nourriture.  
  
Ayant fini son petit déjeuner, Harry se sentit espionné, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et vit sa nouvelle voisine et resta bouche bée. Deux choses choquaient chez la petite fille deux choses que la fille avait du remarqué sur Harry également.  
  
La première était que la jeune fille avait les yeux de Harry. La même couleur verte des yeux que Harry croyait être le seul à avoir. La seconde chose était de loin le fait le plus étrange, la jeune avait sur le front caché par une mèche de cheveux blond une cicatrice et on aurait dit exactement la même que Harry. 


	2. Marion

2) Marion  
  
Harry et la jeune fille restèrent quelques instants sans se quitter des yeux.  
  
Harry se décida enfin à faire un signe et demanda à la jeune fille de l'attendre devant la porte. Il sortit en fourrant sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit devant une jeune fille assez petite qui ressemblait un peu à Hermione mais en blonde. La fille sourit et dit :  
  
-Salut je m'appelle Marion Wood, et toi ?  
  
-Harry, Harry Potter ! Si Marion était une sorcière, elle ne serait restée impassible à son nom. Dans le cas contraire Harry ne trahirait pas le monde des sorciers.  
  
-Enchanté dis t-elle, comment va le « survivant » ?  
  
-Tu es de mon monde ? Demanda Harry  
  
-Oui. Plus ou moins mes parents sont des gens sans pouvoirs et...  
  
-Ha ! Des moldus, quoi ! Coupa Harry.  
  
-Viens, on va par-là sinon cela va être ma fête si je fais rentrer quelqu'un dans la maison, continua Harry.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers le parc en continuant de parler.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que des moldus ? Demanda Marion.  
  
-Des gens sans pouvoir magique, répondit Harry.  
  
-Comment as-tu eu cette cicatrice ? demanda Harry à sa nouvelle voisine  
  
-Ben c'est assez bizarre, voilà je suis née le 31 octobre 85 et je suis arrivé sur la terre avec cette cicatrice et ces yeux verts alors que personne dans ma famille n'a les yeux verts. Ce que je viens de te dire, a beaucoup intéressé le professeur Dumbeldore!  
  
-Tu as vu Dumbeldore ?  
  
-Oui et il m'a dit également un truc que je n'ai pas compris ! Il a dit que deux enfants associés ferait revenir Robin ! Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris mais il n'a pas voulut répondre à d'autres questions. Il a seulement dit que je partirai de chez moi d'ici une semaine.  
  
-Moi aussi je pars à la fin de la semaine. Je l'ai su ce matin.  
  
La semaine passa ainsi pleine de discussions sur Poudlard sur la vie de Harry et de Marion. Celle-ci ne considère pas Harry comme un héros mais seulement comme quelqu'un qui était très malheureux. Le dernier soir ils se dirent en revoir :  
  
-Salut ! A bientôt à Poudlard, veille bien sur toi surtout petite soeur ! C'était sorti tout seul et Harry se sentit un peu désolé.  
  
-Excuse moi je ne voulais pas t'appeler comme ça.  
  
-Cela ne fait rien j'ai pas de grand frère pour me le dire alors pourquoi pas toi ? Répondit Marion. Bonne chance pour la fin de vacance Grand frère.  
  
Harry attendit que Marion eut refermé la porte de chez elle, pour se diriger vers le 4 Privet Drive. Lorsqu'un pop signifiant un transplanage se fit entendre. 


	3. Retour chez soi

3) retour chez soi  
  
Avec un réflexe fulgurant Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa devant lui. Il regarda autour de lui et ne vit personne. Il se décida alors à courir vers le 4 Privet Drive pour y être un peu plus à l'abri. Au moment de tourner la poignée il entendit :  
  
-Alors Harry, comment vas-tu ?  
  
Harry connaissait cette voix, elle appartenait à Remus Lupin. Harry se tourna est vit Remus lui sourire.  
  
-Bien, merci professeur et vous-même ?  
  
-Bien également, je te demande de ne plus m'appeler professeur puisque je n'enseigne plus à Poudlard. Répondit Lupin.  
  
Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants, Lupin constata que Harry avait grandit de plusieurs centimètres. Harry remarqua que Lupin ne semblait plus fatigué comme il l'était constamment il y a trois ans. Lupin finit par coupé ce long moment de silence :  
  
-Allons range ta baguette et rentrons préparer tes affaires tu pars pour Square Grimmaurd ce soir !  
  
-Je m'en doutais que je me retrouverai là-bas mais pas aussi vite, l'école est finit seulement depuis un mois.  
  
-Je sais mais Dumbeldore estime que tu seras plus en sécurité là-bas qu'ici ! En plus n'oublie pas que demain c'est le 30 juillet.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, bon allons y maintenant, finit par dire Harry.  
  
Ils entrèrent alors dans la maison et Lupin entra dans la cuisine pour expliquer aux Dursleys qu'il emmenait Harry ce soir. Ceux-ci poussèrent un ouf de soulagement et dirent que si l'an prochain, Harry pouvait éviter de venir chez eux ils seraient ravis.  
  
Harry emmena Lupin dans sa chambre, et Lupin sortit sa baguette et dit :  
  
-Failamalle !  
  
Et toutes les affaires d'Harry tombèrent dans sa malle convenablement pliée.  
  
Harry regarda autour de lui plus rien n'indiquait que Harry avait vécu ici pendant 5 ans. Harry attrapa la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette étant partie porter une lettre à l'Ordre. Harry se rendit compte que cela faisait quatre jours que la chouette n'était pas rentrée.  
  
-Heu! Remus, vous avez bien vu Hedwige récemment ?  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous l'avons gardé au Quartier Général pour éviter qu'elle ne se fatigue.  
  
Harry se sentit rassuré. Il adorait sa chouette, c'était sa première véritable amie.  
  
-Bon maintenant allons voir où en est Tonks.  
  
-Tonks, mais où est-elle ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-A ton avis ?  
  
Harry se le demanda mais en sortant, de la maison, il vit Marion avec Tonks, il compris ce que voulait dire Lupin. Celui-ci connaissait Marion, cela ne faisait aucun doute.  
  
-Salut Grand frère, lança Marion.  
  
-Grand frère ? Demandèrent Tonks et Lupin d'une même voix.  
  
-Hé oui ! Grand frère, cela fait un choc quand on l'entend mais on si habitue, répondit Harry !  
  
-OK maintenant on va prendre un portoloin pour arriver juste devant la maison voulue.  
  
-Un portoloin. ?  
  
-Oui Marion, c'est un objet qui permet de se déplacer presque instantanément, répondit Harry, je t'expliquerais tout en arrivant, il ne faut pas rester trop à découvert.  
  
-Tu as raison Harry, dit lupin en sortant de sa poche un gant de Base-ball. Maintenant allons-y !  
  
-Marion il suffit de toucher le gant. Expliqua Tonks, n'aie pas peur c'est sans danger !  
  
Ils s'approchèrent tous les quatre du gant, et comme d'habitude Harry se sentis aspiré par le gant le paysage se mit à tourner. Quand il ouvrit les yeux il était en face de l'ancienne maison de Sirius. 


	4. La vérité

4) La vérité  
  
Harry était mélancolique, revenir dans une maison qu'il détestait par- dessus tout était très dur pour lui. Marion quant à elle ne pouvait voir la maison mais Remus lui tandis un papier et lui demanda de lire. Le morceau de papier que Marion lu à haute voie, Harry le connaissait puisque Harry l'avait lu l'année précédente.  
  
Lorsqu'ils fut entrés dans la maison Harry vit se précipiter vers lui trois personne, dont deux avec les cheveux roux.  
  
Hermione le serra dans ces bras et lui souhaita la bienvenue, Ron lui fit un grand sourire et Ginny un peu téméraire l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'excuser.  
  
-Ce n'est rien Ginny, mais il faut absolument que je te parle en tête-à- tête, annonça Harry.  
  
A ce moment là Marion se mis en pleine lumière et dit :  
  
-Salut, je m'appelle Marion et je vais aller à Poudlard cette année !  
  
Les trois compères restèrent sans voix en regardant la jeune fille. Et Harry reprit la parole :  
  
-Allons ne me dite pas que vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un avec une cicatrice.  
  
Marion et Harry se mirent alors à rigoler.  
  
-Bon ! Harry allons dans le salon s'il te plait, coupa Remus.  
  
Harry passa devant et en ouvrant la porte il vit beaucoup de monde qui l'attendait avec un verre à la main et lui souhaitait la bienvenue. Il y avait Hagrid, Maugrey, Mac-Gonagall, Fred et George, Dumbeldore, Mr et Mrs Weasley, Bill et Charlie et Fleur Delacour.  
  
Dumbeldore avança vers Harry et le pris par l'épaule. Il le fit avancer vers le centre de la pièce, lui tandis un verre et dit :  
  
-Cher Harry je te souhaite la bienvenue chez toi, cette maison t'appartient maintenant.  
  
Harry fut très surpris et se mis à courir, sous le regard ébahit de l'assistance, vers la chambre qu'il occupa l'année précédente lors de son passa dans cette maison.  
  
Il claqua la porte avec fureur et s'assis sur son lit. Il resta seul quelques minutes puis on frappa alors à la porte.  
  
-Je ne veux voir personne, cria Harry.  
  
Harry vit alors Albus Dumbeldore entrer dans la chambre et Harry se mit en colère envers l'homme :  
  
-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me faire cela alors que vous savez très bien que je refuse ?  
  
-Harry ce n'est pas ma volonté, je veux que tu saches qu'étant le seul héritier de Sirius cette maison te revient de droit ! Et je peux même te dire que Sirius n'aurais pas voulu que tu la refuses. Tu peux la laisser à l'abandon ou vivre ici mais sache que c'est ton choix et tout ceux qui se trouvent en bas le respecteront.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit encore une fois et Marion apparut.  
  
-Ho ! Excusez-moi monsieur je voulais parler à Harry mais je passerai plus tard !  
  
-Ne t'excuse pas Marion, je vais vous laisser parler ensemble, dit-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
  
Il ferma la porte et Marion continua :  
  
-Je crois que tu me dois quelques explications ! Mais avant cela on retourne en bas et on fait la fête. Tous tes amis sont là pour te revoir et toi tu t'enfermes.  
  
Harry réfléchis et se dit qu'il était vraiment égoïste pour réagir ainsi.  
  
-Aller vient grand frère, il est temps de descendre faire honneur à tes invités.  
  
Harry de nouveau dans le salon se mis au milieu de la pièce et dit :  
  
-Je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour ce qui vient de se passer et je souhaiterai également vous remercier tous pour être venu me souhaiter la bienvenue ! Merci à tous.  
  
La soirée se passa bien et lorsqu'une horloge sonna 11h Harry se décida à aller se coucher en pensa à ce que Marion venait de faire. Fred et George l'avaient piégée avec leurs crèmes canari. Et Marion assez en colère après cela, avait envoyé voltiger Fred et George au bout du salon. Bien sur tout le monde se mit à rire mais Harry ne doutait plus maintenant des pouvoirs de Marion.  
  
Une fois dans sa chambre, Marion refrappa à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponse.  
  
-Alors, il est temps que tu me dises tout, grand frère.  
  
-Si tu veux Marion, mais je te signale que cela n'est pas gai !  
  
Et Harry expliqua pendant une partie de la nuit tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis sa 1ère année à Poudlard jusqu'à la journée de leur rencontre. Il parla même de la prophétie alors qu'il n'en avait parlé ni à Ron ni à Hermione.  
  
-Waouh, c'est vraiment bizarre, déclara Marion.  
  
Harry regarda Marion, celle-ci était très fatiguée et cela se voyait, elle ferma doucement les yeux en disant :  
  
-Bonne nuit grand frère.  
  
-Bonne nuit petite sœur, dors bien, répondit Harry.  
  
La jeune fille s'endormit paisiblement et Harry décida alors de l'allonger dans son lit. Il monta ensuite dans la chambre où se trouvait Buck. 


	5. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry

5) Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Harry  
  
Une fois avec Buck, Harry se mit à parler tout seul, il savait qu'en bas la fête continuait mais, il souhaitait rester un peu seul. Il se mit alors à réfléchir, comment pouvait-il avoir tout raconté à Marion alors qu'il n'en avait pas la force avec Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Que se passera-il quand ils le découvriront ? Harry s'en fichait pour l'instant tout ce qui comptait pour lui c'était Marion, la jeune fille avait ému Harry et celui-ci reportait sur elle un amour qu'il n'avait jamais donné.  
  
La porte s'ouvrit alors et Ginny apparut.  
  
-Elle est plus ravissante que jamais, pensa Harry.  
  
-Tu voulais me parler ? Commença Ginny  
  
-Oui bien sur mais je ne sais comment m'y prendre, je crois que...Euh !! Comment dire, Je crois que je suis tombé amoureux, finit par lâcher Harry.  
  
-Ha oui de qui ? Répondit Ginny avec un pincement au cœur !  
  
-Ben tu ne peux pas te tromper, elle est rousse, elle va rentrer en 5ème année à Poudlard et elle est magnifiquement belle.  
  
-Tu veux dire que c'est de moi ?  
  
-Bien sur que c'est de toi  
  
-merci Harry tu es...  
  
Ginny ne peut pas terminer sa phrase que déjà Harry s'était approché d'elle et l'avait embrassé.  
  
-A enfin !!!  
  
La voix venait de la porte et Harry se précipita pour ouvrir et il vit Ron tomber à ses pieds. Celui-ci dit en se relevant :  
  
-Hermione, ma puce tu me dois 5 Gallions si je ne m'abuse !  
  
-Hermione ? Ma puce ? J'avoue que je ne comprends pas vous êtes...  
  
-Ensemble, coupa Hermione, oui on aurait voulut te le dire tout à l'heure mais devant tout le monde cela aurait eu du mal à passer !  
  
-Ben félicitation, c'est pour quand le mariage ? Plaisanta Harry  
  
-Tu peux parler avec ta Ginny, répliqua Ron.  
  
Ron pris Harry par la manche et l'entraînât vers le fond de la pièce et lui dit dans un murmure :  
  
-Tu as intérêt à y faire gaffe à ma petite sœur, et si j'apprends que cela se passe mal je te jure de te mettre mon poing dans ta figure, même si tu es mon meilleur ami.  
  
Le ton qu'avait employé Ron était si ferme que Harry savait que Ron ne plaisantait pas.  
  
Hermione les rassembla au milieu de la pièce et ils commencèrent à parler de Marion. Cela ne plaisait pas à Harry car il avait totalement confiance en Marion, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser ses amis dans le doute. Il leur raconta tout : l'arrivé de Marion à Privet drive et le lien qui s'était créer entre eux. Harry parla même de l'étrange phrase de Dumbeldore sur le retour de Robin, mais personne ne savait ce que cela voulait dire !  
  
Puis prenant son courage à deux mains :  
  
-Je ne vous ai pas tout dit, il y a trois semaines, avoua Harry !  
  
-Quoi ? Dirent les trois autres en même temps.  
  
Et Harry recommença l'histoire qu'il avait racontée 1h plus tôt à Marion. A la fin de son histoire Hermione, Ron et Ginny étaient choqués mais aucun ne le jugea  
  
Ginny lui prit la main et dit dans un murmure :  
  
-Allons Harry ne t'en fait pas nous serons là pour t'aider et si cela doit se passer ainsi sache que personne ne t'en voudras de te débarrasser de Tu- sais-qui.  
  
-Oui je m'en doute !  
  
A ce moment là Mrs Weasley entra en trombe dans la pièce et se mit à crier :  
  
-QUOI !! Vous n'êtes pas encore couché, il est déjà deux heurs allez tous au lit. Les quatre jeunes gens se levèrent alors et avancèrent vers la porte.  
  
-Bonne Harry, Bonne Ginny. Miss Granger puis-je vous dire un mot, annonça Ron  
  
-oui bien sur, bonne nuit vous deux ! Dit Hermione pour Harry et Ginny.  
  
-Nuit, répondit Harry  
  
Hermione et Ron sortirent de la pièce sous le regard amusé de Ginny et Harry. Et avant que Ginny puisse parler Harry lança :  
  
-Ginny j'ai aussi un mot à te dire !  
  
-oui quoi ?  
  
Et avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter un mot Harry l'embrassa.  
  
-Bonne nuit toi, dit Harry en passant sa main sur le doux visage de Ginny.  
  
-Bonne nuit toi, répondit Ginny.  
  
Ils n'arrivèrent pas cependant à se quitter des yeux. Ils restèrent pendant plusieurs minutes à se regarder et Harry finit par approcher sa bouche de l'oreille de Ginny pour lui souffler :  
  
-Je t'aime !!!  
  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime répondit Ginny  
  
Encore une fois, la voix de Mrs Weasley arriva jusqu'à eux :  
  
-Extinction des feux dans 5 minutes.  
  
Harry et Ginny sortirent de la pièce et Harry regarda Ginny ouvrir la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Hermione, avant de se demander où il allait couché cette nuit, puisqu'il avait laissé son lit à Marion. Il se décida alors d'aller dormir sur le canapé du salon. 


	6. Le retour de Dobby

6) le retour de Dobby  
  
Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux il découvrit devant lui deux grands yeux verts, il dut alors se frotter les yeux pour découvrir devant lui Dobby.  
  
-Mais que fais-tu là ?  
  
-Dobby est venu ranger la nouvelle maison de Harry Potter, répondit l'elfe de maison  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-Oui monsieur, le professeur Dumbeldore est venu l'autre jour à la cuisine de Poudlard pour demander si un elfe de maison voulait bien aller s'occuper de la maison de Harry Potter. Je me suis porté volontaire tous de suite. Maintenant Dobby est le serviteur de Harry Potter, et Harry Potter est son maître.  
  
-D'abord deux choses : Tu as interdiction de m'appeler maître, je veux que tu fasses des efforts pour cela ! Tu m'appelleras Harry et tu me tutoieras ! D'accord ?  
  
-Je veux bien essayé mait.....Harry  
  
-Bien la seconde et plus simple, combien te paye le professeur Dumbeldore ?  
  
-Ben je gagne un gallion par semaine et un jour de congé par mois  
  
-Bon si tu veux travailler chez moi, tu dois accepter de gagner 2 gallions par semaine et tu auras aussi deux jours de congé par mois....  
  
-Mais monsieur, c'est beaucoup trop, répondit Dobby très effrayé.  
  
-Attends ce n'est pas fini, tu auras droit en plus à une semaine de vacances au moment d'Halloween, puisque je ne serai pas là pour profiter de la maison.  
  
-Mais...  
  
-Alors tu acceptes ?  
  
L'elfe de maison parut effrayé par tant de générosité.  
  
-Oui, monsieur  
  
-Bien une chose de régler. Maintenant je souhaiterai que tu prépares le petit déjeuner pour toutes les personnes qui on dormit ici.  
  
-Bien monsieur !  
  
L'elfe se dirigea vers la cuisine quand Harry l'arrêta :  
  
-Dobby ?  
  
-Oui maître !!  
  
-Non pas maître, Harry suffira, je crois, est ce que le professeur Dumbeldore a dormi ici ?  
  
-Non, il est rentré à Poudlard hier soir vers 10h30.  
  
-Bien, merci Dobby.  
  
Harry se précipita sur la commode attrapa un parchemin et une plume et écrivit :  
  
Professeur Dumbeldore  
  
J'aimerai vous voir le plus rapidement possible s'il vous plait  
  
Merci d'avance  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Il accrocha la lettre sur la patte de Coq qui voltigeait dans le salon.  
  
-C'est pour le professeur Dumbeldore, et dépêche-toi, merci !  
  
Au moment où le hibou partit Ron Hermione Ginny et Marion rentrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Le petit déjeuner servit, Harry s'assit sur une chaise du salon et avec ses quatre amis se mis à discuter.  
  
Dumbeldore apparut alors dans le salon par transplanage, ce qui faillit faire tomber Harry de sa chaise.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Dumbeldore avec un petit sourire que Harry connaissait bien.  
  
-Très bien merci et vous-même ?  
  
-Bien, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas pour parler santé que tu m'as demandé de venir ?  
  
-Non bien sur, répondit Harry avant d'appeler Dobby.  
  
Dobby arriva avec un grand sourire qui lui montait jusqu'aux oreilles :  
  
-Oui monsieur ?  
  
-Non pas monsieur, juste Harry d'accord ?  
  
-j'essaierai monsieur.  
  
-Dobby connaîtrais-tu une pièce où le professeur et moi-même puissions être tranquille quelques minutes !  
  
-Bien sur monsieur, il y a le bureau de monsieur Sirius, il est au premier, je peux vous y conduire si vous le souhaitez.  
  
-Merci de ta gentillesse Dobby mais je connais le chemin et je montrerai à Harry le chemin, coupa le professeur Dumbeldore. 


	7. Dumbeldore chez Harry

7) Dumbeldore chez Harry  
  
Harry et le professeur Dumbeldore montèrent au premier et une fois dans le bureau ils s'assirent sur une chaise.  
  
Le bureau était assez sombre avec seulement une bougie qui brûlait au- dessus du plan de travail. Sur les murs plusieurs portraits que Harry connaissait bien puisque pour la plupart les tableaux représentaient soit un cerf, soit un loup, soit un chien, on pouvait voir également des traces sur le mur où des tableaux avaient été récemment enlevés. Harry supposa que c'était des tableaux représentant un rat. Sur le bureau était posé un cadre de photo, et sur celle-ci on pouvait voir les maraudeurs et Lilly faire des grands signes. Tandis que Peter était de dos en train de marmonner.  
  
-Alors ? demanda Dumbeldore  
  
-Alors tout d'abord je reconnais que vous êtes vraiment obstiné, vous vouliez absolument que je garde cette maison ?  
  
-Exact mais sache que sans Dobby je n'aurais pas eu d'idée pour t'obliger à accepter ton héritage.  
  
-Peut-être mais je pense que vous allez devoir trouver un elfe de maison !!  
  
-Ah !!-tu as enfin réussis à l'augmenter !!  
  
-Oui, maintenant parlez-moi de Marion, j'aimerai comprendre !!  
  
-Bien voilà ce que je peux te dire, Marion est bien la fille de tes voisins. Tu as pu remarquer sa cicatrice et le vert de ses yeux, bien sache que cela est tout à fait naturel. Hagrid a pris contact avec les parents de Marion depuis 6 mois, mais il m'a prévenu directement dès qu'il a vu ses yeux et sa cicatrice. A ce moment-là j'ai repensé à une prédiction que tu dois maintenant connaître puisque je l'ai dit malgré moi devant Marion et ses parents.  
  
-La prédiction disait que deux enfants associés ferait revenir Robin, dit Harry  
  
-Exact, mais ne m'en demande pas plus, je ne peux pas te dire autre chose cela aurait trop de répercussion.  
  
-Comment cela ?  
  
-Tu le verras après quelques recherches.  
  
-Vous savez ?  
  
-Bien sur, je me doute que tes amis et toi, vous ne restez pas à rien faire quand un mystère plane autour de quelqu'un de Poudlard, que ce soit des élèves ou des professeurs. Je me trompe ? Demanda le vieux professeur.  
  
-Non bien sûr !  
  
-Je vais quand même rajouter autre chose si tu le permets :  
  
-Bien sûr, je vous en prie.  
  
-Bien sache que je suis surpris que tu t'attaches aussi facilement à quelqu'un, tu la considère comme ta petite sœur et je trouve cela très bien mais ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'elle fut la première au courent pour la prophétie et de ta part faire confiance aussi rapidement à quelqu'un ne t'es jamais arrivé. Même avec Ron et avec Hermione tu as mis, si je me rappelle bien environ 3 mois pour leur faire totalement confiance.  
  
-Peut-être mais je suis certain que j'ai un lien avec Marion et je le découvrirai !  
  
-c'est tout ce que je te souhaite Harry, répondit le professeur Dumbeldore e, se levant  
  
Harry se leva également et ils descendirent rejoindre la famille Weasley au complet.  
  
-Ha ! Au fait, Harry je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur avec Ginny, dit le professeur toujours avec son air ravi.  
  
-Mais comment savez vous, on n'en a parlé qu'après votre départ hier !  
  
-Mon cher Harry je te connais très bien et en voyant ton sourire de ce matin, je savais bien que cela était enfin sortit. Enfin si tu veux un conseil n'attends pas encore trois ans avant de lui redire que tu l'aimes, c'est le temps que vous avez mis l'un comme l'autre pour remarquer ce que certains ont vu depuis la seconde année de Ginny !  
  
Harry regardait son professeur sourire, ainsi il savait tout sur Harry et Ginny. Quand ils entrèrent dans le salon, Le professeur sortit de sa robe de sorciers trois lettres qu'il tandis à Hermione, Ron et Harry en disant :  
  
-Félicitations vous trois, très beau résultat ! Maintenant je vais vous laisser j'ai encore du travail à Poudlard.  
  
Il se dirigea alors vers la porte et avant de sortir se retourna pour lancer aux deux couples présent :  
  
-Il y a longtemps que je souhaitais vous voir ensemble, et j'aurais été déçu que cela arrive après votre passage à Poudlard. Au revoir !  
  
-Au revoir professeur, répondirent les cinq personnes se trouvant dans le salon. 


	8. Résultats et Anniversaire

8) Résultats et Anniversaire  
  
La lettre que le professeur Dumbeldore leur avait remise contenait le résultat de leurs BUSES. Hermione avait, bien sur, été parfaite dans toutes les épreuves sauf peut-être runes où elle avait eu un A pour Acceptable alors que dans toutes les autres matières Ron avait lu qu'elle avis eut des O pour Optimale. Ron quant à lui, il avait également réussit avec des notes qui varièrent entre E pour Effort exceptionnel et O, sauf en divination et en astronomie. Quand Harry ouvrit sa lettre il découvrit un petit papier écrit par Dumbeldore et le glissa dans sa poche en se promettant de le lire plus tard. Harry avait également de bonne note avec un A en métamorphose et en potion, un O en DCFM, en soin aux créatures magiques et un E en Divination, en Histoire de la magie et en Astronomie. Harry essayait d'imaginé la tête de son professeur de potion en découvrant avec horreur que Harry serait encore dans sa classe l'année suivante. Mrs et Mr Weasley entrèrent alors dans le salon. Mrs Weasley voyant les trois jeunes en train de regarder chacun une lettre, su immédiatement que c'était les résultats. Elle pris la lettre de Ron et commença à lire :  
  
-c'est merveilleux chéri, dix buses, dit-elle en serrant Ron dans ses bras. Et vous ? demanda t'elle Hermione et à Harry  
  
-Douze buses, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.  
  
-Onze, répondit Harry  
  
Harry se rapprochât de Ginny et lui dit :  
  
-Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai droit à une récompense pour de si bon résultat ?  
  
-Bien sur idiot, répondit Ginny en lui sautant au coup et en l'embrassant  
  
Ron et Hermione étaient également partit pour un long baissé. Marion mi-fin aux baissers des deux jeunes couples en demandant :  
  
-Je ne veux pas déranger mais si on m'expliquai ce qu'est une buse ?  
  
-Voilà, les buses sont les examens que l'on passe lors de la 5ème année à Poudlard, répondit Hermione  
  
-Ok donc dans l'ensemble vous avez réussit ?  
  
-Oui petite sœur, et toi quand tu seras en 5ème année tu les réussiras aussi on t'y aidera, répondit Harry  
  
-Bon pour l'instant on va faire une fête ce soir je vais prévenir Bill, Charlie, Fred et George, Remus et tous les autres, dit Mr Weasley. Avoir autant de personnes, qui ont réussit leurs buses, sous le même toit, cela se fête.  
  
Le reste de la journée se passa sans grand problème, Ron avait appris à Marion les échecs version sorcier, et Marion avait même réussit à mettre en difficulté à plusieurs reprise un Ron qui était trop sûr de gagner. Ginny et Hermione parlaient dans un coin de leurs petits amis. Et Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa robe pour en sortir le la lettre venant de Dumbeldore. Celle-ci était assez brève :  
  
Harry Rendez-vous le vendredi 2 septembre à 20h30 dans mon bureau avec Ron et Hermione. Prof Dumbeldore PS : n'en parle pas à Ginny pour le moment  
  
Une fois la lecture terminée le message s'effaça de la lettre, et le parchemin se consuma en silence. Harry resta perplexe sur ce qui venait de lire et pourtant il savait qu'il ne courrait aucun danger avec Dumbeldore.  
  
Les invités commencèrent à arriver, et Harry vit une table se remplir de cadeaux de la part de tout le monde. Ceux-ci saluèrent ensuite Harry en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire un peu en avance. Les cadeaux étaient magnifiques, Hermione et Ron lui offrirent un livre sur les meilleurs attrapeurs de tous les temps, Fred et George un sac de farce et attrapes, Remus lui avait apporté un tableau de Sirius. De la part de son ancien professeur cela lui allait droit au cœur. Ginny lui offrit une montre magnifique. Il reçut également une lettre du ministère lui disant qu'il venait d'avoir 16 ans et qu'il pouvait maintenant faire de la magie hors de Poudlard. Mais le cadeau le plus surprenant venait de Marion, celle n'ayant pas d'argent sorcier n'avait pas pus acheté quelque chose mais elle s'approcha de Harry avec un petit paquet qu'on pouvait devinait fait à la va vite, mais cela fit sourire Harry. Lorsque Harry ouvrit le paquet il découvrit une photo de sorcier qui représentait sa mère avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas.  
  
-Ou as-tu eu cela ? demanda Harry d'un ton brusque et en attrapant le bras de Marion  
  
-Je l'ai trouvé dans le grenier ce matin quand tu étais dans le bureau avec le professeur, je ne voulais pas que cela t'embête, répondit la jeune fille un peu effrayée.  
  
-Cela ne m'embête pas du tout, excuse-moi petite sœur, je ne savais pas qu'il existait une telle photo. Est-ce qu'il y a d'autre photo ?  
  
-je ne crois pas j'ai mis une heure pour la trouver! Et comme je savais que s'était ta mère puisque tu m'avais montré des photos j'étais assez contente de moi tu sais !  
  
-Je m'en doute merci beaucoup petite sœur, cela me fait extrêmement plaisir.  
  
La soirée se passa sans problème et à minuit Mrs Weasley invita les jeunes à partir au lit.  
  
-Allez vous coucher, c'est peut-être les vacances et vous voulez en profité, mais regardez Marion tombe de fatigue. Allez tous aux lits !  
  
Ainsi ils montèrent tous les cinq dans leurs chambres mais ne se séparèrent pas avant que Harry ait embrassé Ginny et que Ron ai fait de même avec Hermione.  
  
-A demain, tout le monde, lança Marion !  
  
-Bonne nuit ! Répondirent d'une seule voix les jeunes. 


	9. Retour sur le chemin de traverse

9) Retour sur le chemin de Traverse  
  
La fin des vacances se passa, les réunions de l'ordre du Phénix se passaient encore dans la maison, mais Harry avait demandé que les membres de l'ordre ne se réunissent plus dans le salon mais dans le grenier que Dumbeldore avait aménagé en 3 minutes. Pendant un moment Harry voulut avoir une réponse à l'étrange mot du professeur, mais celui-ci lui répondit d'être patient et d'attendre le retour à Poudlard.  
  
Une semaine avant la rentrée un hibou apporta 5 lettres de la part de Mac- Gonagall, leur signalant que le départ du train se faisait bien le jeudi 1 septembre à 11h précise du quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King's Cross. Il y aussi dans l'enveloppe la liste des fournitures pour les 1ere, 5ème et 6ème années. Harry regarda la liste et leva les yeux en regardant les autres. Seul Marion avait l'air affolés. Celle-ci partie vers sa chambre les yeux pleins de larmes. Tout le monde fut surpris et Mrs Weasley avança vers la porte pour rejoindre Marion quand Harry intervint :  
  
-Laissez Mrs Weasley, je vais m'en occuper. Pendant ce temps, pouvez vous préparer le départ pour le chemin de Traverse s'il vous plait ?  
  
-Bien sur Harry, à tout de suite.  
  
Harry sortit du salon et monta jusqu'à la chambre des filles et en entrant, il vit Marion allongée sur son lit.  
  
-Alors, petite sœur que se passe t-il ? demanda Harry  
  
-Je n'aurais pas assez pour tout payer mes parents ne m'ont donné que 20 £ et Hermione m'a dit que cela faisait qu'environ 4 gallions.  
  
-Ecoute-moi, Marion, voilà ce qu'on va faire: pendant que tu iras changer ton argent moldu moi j'irai dans mon coffre prendre assez d'argent pour payer nos fournitures, les miennes et les tiennes. Les 4 gallions que tu auras, tu les garderas pour t'acheter ce que tu veux ! D'accord ?  
  
-Tu veux dire que tu va me payer toutes mes fournitures ? Mais je ne peux pas accepter  
  
-Si tu vas accepter et en plus je te donnerai de l'argent de poche pour ton année à Poudlard. Tu n'as pas le choix si tu veux avoir ce qu'il faut pour commencer ton année.  
  
-D'accord grand frère mais je te rembourserais dans 7 ans quand j'aurais du travail !  
  
-Je suis d'accord donc je te fais un prêt pour 7 ans. Bon maintenant descendons, on va sur le chemin de Traverse.  
  
En sortant de la chambre ils rencontrèrent Hermione qui s'inquiétait pour Marion. Quand Hermione vit sortir Marion avec un grand sourire, elle pensa :  
  
-Harry joue vraiment au grand frère, je me demande où il va chercher tant d'amour.  
  
Arrivé dans le salon, il vit Ron lui faire signe juste avant que les flammes vertes du feu ne le fasse disparaître.  
  
Peu après, ils se retrouvèrent tous sur le chemin de Traverse. Marion n'arrêtait pas de tourner la tête afin de pouvoir voir un maximum de choses. Avant de passait à Gringotts Harry s'arrêta chez un fleuriste et en ressortit avec deux roses une blanche et une rouge. Il mit la rose banche dans les cheveux de Marion en disant :  
  
-Tu es magnifique avec cela petite sœur !!  
  
Il tendit ensuite le rose rouge à Ginny qui la prit avec un grand sourire.  
  
-Une rose pour mon amour, dit alors Harry  
  
-Un grand merci Harry, répondit Ginny avant d'embrasser celui pour qui son cœur battait.  
  
Tout le groupe, se trouvant autour de Harry et de Ginny, détourna un instant les yeux. Le petit groupe se mit alors en marche vers Gringotts.  
  
Ils en sortirent, vingt minutes plus tard, puis se séparèrent. Harry, Ginny et Marion partirent de leur côté, Ron et Hermione aussi et Mrs Weasley parti en précisant que tout le monde devait être à 17h au chaudron baveur.  
  
Harry, Ginny et Marion passèrent d'abord à la librairie, une fois ces achats effectués, ils allèrent acheter de nouvelles robes pour Marion et pour eux également, puisque Harry et Ginny avaient grandi de quelques centimètres cet été. Puis ils achetèrent le matériel de potion et un télescope, pour Marion. Ils passèrent ensuite saluer Fred et Georges dans leur nouveau magasin de farces et attrapes.  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite chez Florian Forarôme, le glacier où ils furent rejoints par Hermione et par Ron.  
  
-Vous avez fini, demanda Ron  
  
-Oui je crois, répondit Marion  
  
-Erreur petite sœur il te manque ta baguette magique, fit remarquer Harry. D'ailleurs on va aller à deux chez Ollivander, pendant que les trois autres vont rejoindre Mrs Weasley au chaudron baveur. Vous êtes d'accord vous autres ?  
  
-Oui bien sûr, répondit rapidement Hermione  
  
Marion et Harry arrivèrent devant la boutique, et Marion resta figé sur l'écriteau disant : « Ollivander – Fabricants de baguettes magiques depuis 382 avant J.-C. »  
  
-Allons entrons, dit Harry en attrapant le bras de Marion.  
  
Une fois la porte passée, une voix les firent sursautés :  
  
-Ha enfin, je me demandais quand vous alliez enfin venir miss Wood !!  
  
-Pardon ?  
  
-je vous attendais miss, bien commençons.  
  
-t'inquiète pas, souffla Harry qui s'était assis sur la chaise à côté de la porte.  
  
Mr Ollivander commença alors à mesurer Marion, comme il l'avait fait, il y a bien des années pour Harry. Puis Mr Ollivander alla chercher quelques boites dans son arrière boutique, il tendit alors une baguette à Marion qui la saisit et ressentit une sensation de chaleur dans ses mains.  
  
-Ce fut moins long qu'avec moi, fit remarque Harry.  
  
-Ce n'est pas normal Mr Potter, cela ne m'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant, répondit Ollivander.  
  
-Quoi, demanda timidement Marion.  
  
-De trouver une baguette pour quelqu'un du premier coup. Pouvez vous essayer celle-ci maintenant ?  
  
Marion se saisit une fois encore de la baguette tendue pas Mr Ollivander et elle ressentit la même sensation de chaleur dans sa main. Harry était stupéfait. Mr Ollivander fit essayait une vingtaine de baguettes à Marion et toutes auraient pu lui convenir. Ce fut alors à Marion de faire un choix sur celle qu'elle préférait.  
  
-Celle-ci, montra Marion  
  
-Bien, c'est du bois d'ébène avec une plume de phénix, elle mesure 25,4 centimètres et elle est très efficace pour les sortilèges.  
  
Harry paya sept gallions pour la baguette et sorti en remerciant Mr Ollivander. Sur le trajet du chaudron baveur, il pensa au fait qu'il venait de voir une chose extraordinaire, le fait que plusieurs baguettes puisse convenir à une fille lui paressait incroyable.  
  
-Si Mr Ollivander lui avait fait essayer toutes les baguettes de sa boutique, je suis sur qu'aucune n'aurait pu la rejeter. 


	10. Réglement de compte

10) règlement de compte  
  
-Alors tu rêves Potter, entendit Harry.  
  
Cette voix il la connaissait bien, Harry leva la tête et vit cinq personnes devant lui qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin sur le chemin de Traverse. Il regarda autour de lui et Harry vit que la ruelle était déserte. Il se tourna alors vers Marion et lui dit :  
  
-File au chaudron baveur et préviens Hermione Ginny et Ron que Malefoy veut se battre.  
  
-Mais je peux t'aider, fit remarquer Marion  
  
-Trop dangereux, je ne pourrais te protéger et me battre correctement si tu es derrière moi, trancha Harry.  
  
Marion courut alors vers le chaudron tandis que Drago Malfoy commença à parler :  
  
-Alors Potter, toujours en vie ?  
  
-Apparemment! Pas de chance Hein! Tu vas encore te faire battre au Quidditch cette année.  
  
-Ouais! Encore faut-il que tu sortes vivant d'ici, je ne te présente pas, tu connais Parkinson, Crabe et Goyle, là c'est Macnair fils. Et maintenant tu fais moins le malin Potter comment tu vas faire pour t'en sortir à un contre cinq ?  
  
-Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'est jamais seul Malfree, lança une voix derrière Harry,  
  
Harry reconnut la voix comme celle appartenant à Fred, et en se retournant, il aperçut les deux jumeaux avancer pour se mettre à coté de lui.  
  
-Merci Fred et George mais ceci c'est mon combat ne m'aidez pas, lança Harry.  
  
-Tu veux faire ton malin Potter, je t'avais bien dit que je te retrouverai.  
  
-Ha oui en fait comment va ton cher père ?  
  
-Stupefix, lançérent en même temps les 5 futurs mangemorts  
  
-Protego  
  
Harry savant ce qu'il faisait, le bouclier le protégeait avec les jumeaux.  
  
-Expelliarmus, lança Harry.  
  
Crabe et Goyle furent projeté contre un mur et perdirent connaissance. Harry plongea derrière une caisse  
  
-Petrificus Totalus  
  
Harry vit George s'effondrait, par le sort lancé par Macnair, Fred n'attendit pas plus pour se lancer dans la bagarre et il pétrifia tous de suite Macnair. Parkinson fut pétrifié à son tour par Harry. Pendant que Fred s'occupait de George, Harry se releva et se dirigea sur Malfoy.  
  
-Alors Malefoy on a peur ?  
  
-Tu rêves Potter !  
  
-Experlliarmus, lança une voix derrière Harry.  
  
Malfoy fut atteint dans le ventre, et fut propulsé contre le mur où gémissaient Crabe et Goyle. Harry se retourna et n'en crut pas ses yeux, il vit Marion baguette levé regardant ce qu'elle venait de faire.  
  
-c'est toi qui viens de lancer ce sort, demanda Harry d'un air incrédule !  
  
-oui je t'ai entendu le lancer juste avant, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il était aussi facile à faire !  
  
-En vérité il ne l'est pas, dit Fred en relevant Georges. Il faut une grande force magique pour pouvoir le lancer. Et toi qui n'as même pas suivi un cours tu viens de mettre K.O Malfoy.  
  
-Heu! Fred je peux te parler s'il te plait, demanda Harry  
  
-Bien sur allons là-bas !  
  
Harry et Fred s'éloignèrent de George et Marion quelque instant.  
  
-Pourrais-tu dire que c'est toi qui as lancé ce sort aux autres s'il te plait ? demanda Harry  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Ben elle n'a même pas commencé les cours qu'elle a déjà montré qu'elle est plus puissante que certaines personnes de 4ème année. Je ne pense pas que cela soit une très bonne publicité pour elle.  
  
-d'accord il n'y a pas de souci, mais faudrait la prévenir quand même.  
  
-je m'en occupe, répondit Harry. Merci beaucoup Fred, à bientôt  
  
Harry et Marion s'éloignèrent en silence. Au moment d'ouvrir le passage qui menait au chaudron baveur, Marion stoppa Harry.  
  
-J'ai eu peur pour toi tu sais !  
  
-je m'en doute petite sœur... je voudrais que tu me promettes un chose.  
  
-oui, quoi grand frère !  
  
-je veux que tu fasses croire à tous ceux qui te posent des questions sur ceux qui c'est passé aujourd'hui que c'est Fred qui a mis KO Malfoy.  
  
-Pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que Malfoy est un malade et s'il sait que c'est toi il va t'embêter toute l'année. Les seules personnes aux courant seront Fred, toi et moi. D'accord ?  
  
-Oui, mais seulement si tu préviens le professeur Dumbeldore aussi. Je veux savoir pourquoi je suis aussi puissante.  
  
-D'accord je lui envoie une lettre ce soir et dans deux jours nous serrons à Poudlard et en sécurité.  
  
Et tel un frère pour une sœur Harry pris la main de Marion et l'emmena à l'intérieur pour rentrer dans le pub. Ils furent accueillis par Mrs Weasley qui les sermonna pour la forme et ils reprirent tous la poudre de cheminette pour rentrer chez Harry. 


	11. Le voyage

11) le voyage  
  
Au matin du premier septembre, c'était la course dans la maison. Dobby alla voir Harry assez tôt le matin, mais Harry lui demanda d'aller aider Marion à tout faire rentrer dans sa malle. Harry avait profité du fait qu'il puisse faire de la magie pour l'utiliser afin d'être prêt plus rapidement. Ron et Hermione en avaient fait autant. Hermione, qui était née en Septembre, avait obtenu une faveur du ministère pour faire de la magie hors de l'école.  
  
Au moment où Harry se demanda comment ils allaient pouvoir tous rejoindre la gare, Mr Weasley apparut avec un fier sourire.  
  
-Aujourd'hui nous avons droit à la voiture officielle du ministre, déclara t-il  
  
Tout le monde fut assez surpris car le ministre n'était pas spécialement en accords avec l'école et considérait Harry comme fou. En se penchant sur Harry, Mr Weasley lui glissa à l'oreille :  
  
-Dumbeldore a un peu forcé la main au ministre.  
  
Harry se mit à rire en connaissant l'obstination de Dumbeldore et la jalousie de Fudge.  
  
A 10h on entendit dans la maison un klaxon de voiture mais celui là était tellement amplifié que Harry pensait que la maison allait s'effondrer. Mr et Mrs Weasley, les cinq jeunes plus Tonks, Maugrey et Lupin sortirent avec les valises. En sortant, ils virent une voiture tellement petite que Harry se demandait si Dudley aurait pu s'asseoir dedans. Il tourna la tête vers Marion qui se demandait comment dix personnes plus le chauffeur pourrait tenir dedans !  
  
-T'inquiète pas, il y a un truc, dit Harry en lui faisant un clin d'œil !  
  
Ils entrèrent tous dans la voiture et virent alors un salon presque aussi grand que celui de la maison de Harry. Il y avait plusieurs canapés et quelques fauteuils.  
  
Harry donna une dernière consigne à Dobby, qui était sur le seuil, et entra lui aussi dans la voiture.  
  
Le chauffeur se mit en route et après une demi-heure ils arrivèrent en face de la gare. Le chauffeur alla chercher des chariots. Quand les malles furent sorties de la voiture, l'escorte descendit en premier, suivi par Harry et Marion.  
  
-S'il arrive quoi que ce soit Harry tu pars avec Lupin et Marion tu pars avec Tonks ! Grogna Maugrey.  
  
Marion se tendit, et Harry lui passa la main sur l'épaule en disant :  
  
-t'en fait pas, Maugrey et comme cela il craint toujours le pire.  
  
Harry se posa une demanda quand même pourquoi Marion était aussi importante que cela, non pas qu'il aimait être le centre d'intérêt, mais le fait d'entendre que Marion devait être protégée, permit à Harry de se rendre compte que le professeur Dumbeldore ne lui avait pas tout expliqué.  
  
Quand le groupe arriva entre la voie 9 et 10 Maugrey le fit stopper et expliqua :  
  
-Bon Harry on passe à deux, ensuite Lupin et Marion puis Tonks et Hermione, puis Ginny et Molly et enfin Ron et Arthur. Pas de question ? On y va !  
  
-A toute suite petite sœur. Dit Harry en se précipitant sur la barrière afin d'accéder au quai 9¾.  
  
Harry avait l'habitude de se passage, il attendit ensuite l'arrivé de Marion et celle de Ginny, il savait que les deux préfets devaient aller dans un wagon réservé. En montant dans le train, Harry chercha un compartiment vide, et c'est dans l'avant dernier wagon que Marion, Ginny et Harry puissent se poser. Marion s'assit à côté de la fenêtre et attendit, Harry s'assit en face d'elle avec Ginny à ses côtés. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.  
  
-Harry, Maugrey et Lupin souhaitent te voir deux minutes dehors, annonça Hermione.  
  
-Ok j'y vais.  
  
Harry descendit du wagon et se dirigea vers les deux membres de l'Ordre.  
  
-Harry, fais attention à Marion elle compte beaucoup pour nous tu sais ? Lança Remus  
  
-Oui ne t'en fait pas, elle compte énormément pour moi aussi, c'est comme ma petite sœur, alors je ne vais pas la laissez tomber ! répondit Harry  
  
-N'oublie pas Potter vigilance constante, et s'il y a le moindre problème va voir Dumbeldore ! D'ailleurs je crois que tu as rendez-vous demain soir avec lui ! dit Maugrey  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, bon si je ne veux pas louper mon train il faut que j'y aille.  
  
-A bientôt Harry, dit lupin en lui serrant la main  
  
-Oui. Vous êtes tous invités chez moi à noël, donc on se verra à ce moment là !  
  
Harry sauta dans le wagon quand le train se mit en route, il fit signe aux membres de l'ordre et ceux-ci disparurent avant que le train ne tourne au premier tournant. Ils avaient tous transplanés.  
  
Harry se dirigea alors vers son compartiment et vit à travers la fenêtre un garçon qu'il connaissait bien puisqu'il s'agissait de Marc Evans, le gamin que torturait Dudley pendant les vacances de l'année précédente. Il appela Ron pour avoir une explication et celui-ci lui raconta comment le garçon fut invité à partager le même wagon que Harry et ses amis :  
  
-c'est la vieille Mac-Gonagall qui est venue me voir dans le compartiment des préfets. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de ce garçon, en disant que tu saurais qui c'était.  
  
-Ok, merci Ron !!  
  
Harry fit alors un rapprochement avec ce qu'il avait entendu dans la pensive de Rogue l'an passé, et en sortant la photo qu'il avait eut en cadeau par Marion, il demanda à Marc :  
  
-Reconnais tu quelqu'un sur cette photo, Marc?  
  
Marc pris alors la photo des mains de Harry et la scruta pendant quelques secondes :  
  
-C'est bizarre les personnage bouge, attends mais je connais l'homme sur la photo c'est mon père.  
  
Toutes les personnes présentes dans le compartiment, regardèrent alors Marc surpris. Harry quant à lui s'attendait que Marc reconnaisse Lilly et non le monsieur. Harry ne su alors plus quoi penser du tout, et il se dit qu'il allait avoir beaucoup de choses à découvrir pendant l'année. 


	12. Le probème du choixpeau magique

12) le problème du choixpeau magique  
  
Le trajet au bord du Poudlard Expresse se déroula sans problème. A midi Harry offrit à toutes les personnes se trouvant dans son compartiment des friandises. Ils eurent la visite de Neville Londubat et de Luna Lovegood au début de l'après midi et ceux ci furent stupéfait de voir la cicatrice de Marion. Neville resta à regarder pendant 5 minutes le front de Marion, avant que Ron ne lui donne un coup de coude pour le sortir de sa léthargie. Ils eurent droit également à la visite incongrue de Malfoy et de sa bande, qui étaient venus pour provoquer Harry :  
  
-Alors Potter, tu crois pouvoir finir l'année en vie ?  
  
-Certainement et sûrement plus en forme que toi, Malfoy !  
  
-C'est ce que tu crois. Sans les jumeaux Weasley avant hier, personne ne t'aurait encore retrouvé.  
  
-Ouais enfin à trois contre cinq on s'en ait bien sortis quand même  
  
A ce moment là, la voix du professeur Mac-Gonagall retentit dans tout le train :  
  
- Les responsables des groupes A.D et A.S sont priés d'aller dans le wagon des préfets.  
  
Malfoy sortis du compartiment en disant :  
  
-On se retrouvera Potter, et plus vite que tu ne crois.  
  
Une fois la porte refermée, Hermione intervint :  
  
-Harry il faut que tu y ailles cela doit être important.  
  
-Ok, pendant ce temps là essaye de réunir une personne de chaque maison qui appartient à l'A.D, je vous expliquerai après.  
  
Harry se dirigea alors vers le compartiment des préfets et en entrant il vit Drago tout sourire et le professeur Mac-Gonagall qui attendait.  
  
-Ha ! Vous voilà enfin Mr Potter. Bon écoutez moi vous deux, vos groupes ne seront pas dissous cette année, mais il faudra qu'avant la fin du mois vous me donniez un planning de vos réunions. En plus, un professeur viendra vous voir une fois par mois à l'improviste pour voir ce que vous faites pendant vos réunions. Pas d'objection !  
  
-Aucune ! Professeur, lui répondit Harry.  
  
-Bon vous pouvez y aller.  
  
Les deux étudiants se dirigèrent vers la sortie et Malfoy pris Harry par le bras.  
  
-Nous voilà encore face à face Potter. Et que veux dire AD ?  
  
-Association de Défense, mentit Harry. Et AS ?  
  
-Armée Sombre !!  
  
-Pourquoi cela m'étonne pas, dit Harry en s'éloignant  
  
Une fois dans son compartiment Harry expliqua à tout le monde ce que voulait Mac-Gonagall et leur parla de l'armée créée par Malfoy. Personne ne fut surpris de voir que le Serpentard était à la tête d'une telle association.  
  
La nuit commençait à tomber quand le train s'arrêta, et les préfets aillèrent ouvrir les portes. Harry arrêta Marc pour lui demander :  
  
-Marc peux-tu veiller sur Marion s'il te plait ?  
  
-Bien sur Harry pas de problème !  
  
Pendant que Hagrid appeler les premières années, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna et Neville s'installèrent dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals.  
  
Arrivés dans la grande salle le groupe s'installa à la table des Gryffondor. Harry regarda alors la table des professeurs afin de remarquer une nouvelle tête, il vit alors Bill et Charlie Weasley assis à la table des professeurs, il se demanda alors ce que les deux frères de Ron faisaient là. Les premières années entrèrent alors, dans la grande salle en regardant le fabuleux plafond magique. Le choixpeau magique se mit alors à chanter, et le chant comprenait encore un avertissement et il demandait que les élèves restent unis. Le professeur Mac-Gonagall fit alors sont petit discours et commença appeler les élèves. Harry était intéressé par deux élèves spécifiques, Marc et Marion bien sur !  
  
Gill Avens fut envoyé à serpentard, quand Lisa Bones fut envoyé à Poufsouffle, Harry se demanda alors si cette fille était la sœur de Susan. La répartition continua ainsi :  
  
-Marc Evans, appela Mac-Gonagall  
  
Marc s'avança alors vers le choixpeau, et celui ci dut réfléchir un moment. Harry savait que le choixpeau parlait à Marc pour le tester.  
  
Quand le choixpeau cria Gryffondor, Harry éprouva un immense soulagement même s'il ne le connaissait pas personnellement, mais dans le train Marion et lui avait passé l'après midi à parler des cartes de chocogrenouille et à jouer aux échecs.  
  
Le groupe de première année, qui attendaient pour être répartis, diminuait rapidement et bientôt Marion se retrouva seul avec devant elle le choixpeau. Au moment où Mac-Gonagall l'appela la salle se tu et tout le monde regarda son front. Quelques élèves avaient déjà aperçu la cicatrice de Marion mais maintenant que la grande salle la regardait elle se rendit compte que sa cicatrice n'était pas commune. Elle monta lentement les trois petites marches qui la séparaient du tabouret. Une fois assise le professeur Mac-Gonagall posa le choixpeau sur sa tête et attendus. Ce passa alors une chose que Harry n'avait encore jamais vue. Le choixpeau parut embarrassé. Marion et le choixpeau parlaient ensemble mais le choixpeau ne parvenait pas à crier la maison vers laquelle Marion devait se diriger. Après quelques minutes le choixpeau dit à la surprise générale :  
  
-Monsieur le directeur, je ne peux pas dire dans quelle maison cette jeune fille doit aller !  
  
Dumbeldore se leva d'un bon et demanda alors :  
  
-Que les directeurs de maisons, les préfets et miss Wood me suivent dans la pièce qui se trouve derrière moi, s'il vous plait.  
  
Quatre professeurs et huit élèves suivirent alors Dumbeldore qui avait prit la main de Marion, qui avait toujours le choixpeau sur la tête. Après dix minutes, le groupe ressorti de la pièce et le professeur Dumbeldore pris la parole :  
  
-Ce qui vient de se passé et une chose incroyable, je viens d'avoir un petite discussion avec le choixpeau, Marion, les préfets et les directeurs des maisons et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour laisser miss Wood choisir sa maison.  
  
Marion s'avança alors et dit timidement :  
  
-je crois que je vais rejoindre les Gryffondors.  
  
Une ovation sans précédent se fit alors entendre de la table de Harry et Marion alla s'asseoir à côté de Marc.  
  
Dumbeldore mi fin au brouhaha venu des Gryffondors et donna une fois de plus les règles à respecter pendant l'année. Quand il parla de la forêt interdite, son regard se tourna alors vers Harry qui lui sourit. C'est vrai que celui ci avait été dans la forêt tous les ans depuis son arrivé à Poudlard. Le directeur présenta ensuite le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal qui était Bill Weasley, et il annonça que Charlie était venue pour aider Hagrid dans sa tâche de professeur de soin aux créatures magiques. Ces nominations réjouit Harry et toutes les maisons hormis Serpentard.  
  
Le repas se déroula parfaitement avec un spectacle offert par Nick quasi sans tête. Et Dumbeldore envoya tout le monde se coucher lorsqu'il vit les premières années commencer à piquer du bec dans son assiette.  
  
Ron et Hermione jouèrent leur rôle de préfet, tandis que Harry montait à la tour de Gryffondor sans se presser avec Ginny et Neville, il remarqua alors que les nouveaux Gryffondors étaient une dizaine, et en voyant le nombre Poufsouffle et Serdaigle qui n'étaient pas plus nombreux il se demanda pourquoi ! Pourtant le nombre de nouveaux était à peu près autant que celui des années précédentes. Et en se tournant vers les Serpentard, Harry fut de voir environ 25 nouveaux.  
  
Une fois rentrés dans la salle commune, Neville alla se coucher et Ginny avant de monter à son tour embrassa Harry puis lui parla à l'oreille :  
  
-Bonne nuit mon amour !  
  
-Bonne nuit mon amour, à demain !  
  
Au moment où Harry montait dans son dortoir, il vit Ron rentrer dans la salle commune et lui demanda :  
  
-Que s'est-il passé avec Marion dans la salle tout à l'heure ?  
  
-Je voudrais bien t'en parler, mais Dumbeldore a demandé aux préfets de ne rien dire sans l'accord de Marion. Donc si tu as des questions demande-lui, ce sera mieux. Répondit Ron.  
  
Puis il continua :  
  
- Bon ne m'en veut pas trop mais je suis vanné, je vais me coucher !  
  
-Ok, bonne nuit Ron, fit Harry d'un air absent  
  
Puis murmurant :  
  
-il y a vraiment quelque chose d'étrange autour de Marion.  
  
Harry arriva dans son dortoir, où tous dormaient déjà mis à part Ron qui venait de se coucher. Harry se changea et se coucha à son tour. Le sommeil ne mit pas longtemps à venir. 


	13. Première journée

REPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
m4r13 : je ne peut pas répondre à toutes tes questions, beaucoup auront leurs réponses dans les prochains chapitres. Les sentiments comme le fait que Marion paraisse surdoué sera expliqué dans le futur. Pour le nouveau cousin, je pense qu'il faut aller plus loin.  
  
Merci à tous ceux qui ont lut les dix premiers chapitres. Bonne lecture à tous et n'oubliez pas que des reviews font toujours plaisir.  
  
Chapitre 13 : 1ère journée  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla de bonne heure et descendit tous de suite dans la salle commune. Il fut rejoint par Ron, Ginny et Hermione et ensemble ils descendirent prendre le petit déjeuner. Arrivé dans la grande salle, Harry s'aperçu que Marion était en pleine discussion avec Marc. Le professeur Mac-Gonagall vint, peu de temps après leur arrivée, distribuer l'emploi du temps et Harry fut déçut en remarquant qu'il commençait l'année par métamorphose pendant deux heures suivit d'un double cours de potion. Harry se pencha alors vers Marion et lui demanda :  
  
-Alors petite sœur, tu as quoi comme cours ce matin ?  
  
-Ben, apparemment je commence par potion avec les serpentards et ensuite j'ai histoire de la magie.  
  
-Bon donc tu commences avec Rogue, tu n'as vraiment pas de chance !  
  
Marion haussa les épaules.  
  
-Et toi mon amour, demanda Harry à Ginny  
  
-Moi je commence avec défense contre les forces du mal et ensuite j'ai divination.  
  
A huit heures moins dix, ils sortirent tous de la grande salle pour aller en cours.  
  
Le cours de métamorphose commença par un message de Mac-Gonagall, les félicitant pour l'obtention de leurs Buses et Harry remarqua qu'il y avait moins d'élève dans la salle de cours que l'année précédente, et avant qu'il ne le fasse remarquer à Hermione, le professeur dit :  
  
-Je n'ai accepté dans mon cours que ceux qui ont eu plus qu'acceptable à leur buse de Métamorphose.  
  
Après cette mise au point le cours commença ! Les élèves devaient transformer une souris blanche en chauve-souris. Et cela n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus facile. Hermione réussit sans problème tandis que Harry avait réussit à faire difficilement pousser des ailes sur le côté de sa souris, qui était restée blanche.  
  
Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, Harry se sentit soulagé, depuis 5 ans qu'il avait Mac-Gonagall en cours, jamais elle n'avait laissé sortir une classe sans lui donner un devoir. Mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui elle les laissa partir.  
  
Le trio arriva alors au cachot quand les premières années sortirent du cour de Rogue. Harry vit alors Marion sorti en larme soutenue pas Marc. Harry s'avança vers la jeune fille :  
  
-Que se passe t-il Marion ?  
  
-Mr Potter ce n'est pas le moment ! Grogna la voix de Rogue derrière lui, cinq points de moins pour Gryffondor !  
  
Harry se tourna vers Rogue, et si les yeux de Harry, pouvaient envoyer des éclairs, Rogue ne serait plus qu'un tas de cendres. Harry s'approchât de Marion et lui dit :  
  
-Petite soeur on en parle ce midi d'accord ?  
  
Marion lui fit un oui de la tête puis remontât pour aller vers son cours d'histoire de la magie.  
  
Le cours de Rogue, se passa comme à l'accoutumée, et Harry eut la surprise de réussir correctement sa potion. A la fin du cours Harry eu l'idée de remplir deux flacons de sa potion, car il savait que Rogue ferait tous pour ne pas mettre de note à Harry. Et lorsque que Rogue fit tomber le flacon d'Harry dans la corbeille, Harry lui tendit alors son deuxième flacon avec un grand sourire. Il venait de marquer un point face à Rogue !  
  
En sortant de la salle, il courut vers la grande salle pour y rejoindre Marion. Il la découvrit là encore dans les bras de Marc, mais non en larmes comme deux heures plus tôt mais toute souriante. Harry s'assit à côté de Marion et Ginny vint s'assoire de l'autre côté.  
  
-Comment ce sont passés tes cours ce matin, demanda Ginny à Harry  
  
-Cela aurait pu être pire. En fait Marion qu'est ce qui n'allait pas ce matin après le cours de potion ?  
  
-Ben le professeur Rogue, à été affreux, je ne savais pas répondre à ses questions alors il m'a enlevée 5 points. Et puis il a dit que ce n'est pas avec une tête comme la mienne que je pourrais retenir quelque chose en cours de potion.  
  
-Bon écoute-moi, Rogue est un affreux bonhomme qui ne pense qu'à avantager sa propre maison, il fera tout pour enlever des points à Gryffondor pendant ses cours et même en dehors. Ce qu'il faut que tu te dises c'est que quand il t'enlève 5 points pendants son cours, tu dois tout faire pour en faire gagner 10 au cours suivant. Tu as compris petite sœur ?  
  
-Oui grand frère !  
  
Harry se leva alors suivit de Ginny, et ils partirent vers le parc. Harry revient voir Marion quelques instants:  
  
-Et en fait petite sœur, vous formez un joli couple tous les deux, dit Harry en rigolant.  
  
Ce qui eut pour conséquences de faire enfin rigoler Marion. Marc avait rougi, mais Harry se pencha vers lui :  
  
-écoute-moi, je compte sur toi pour la faire rire, le plus souvent possible, tu as vu comment elle est jolie quand elle rigole ?  
  
-Oui, j'ai remarqué, murmura Marc.  
  
-Bien je vous laisse, vous deux, je vais rejoindre Ginny. A ce soir !  
  
-A ce soir, répondirent les deux enfants.  
  
Harry avait à peine rejoint Ginny, quand le professeur Mac-Gonagall l'appela :  
  
-Mr Potter !  
  
-Décidément on ne pourras jamais être tranquille murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny qui étouffa un rire !  
  
-Bien Mr Potter, vous savez que vous êtes maintenant le plus ancien joueur de Quidditch de la maison Gryffondor ?  
  
-Oui je le sais professeur mais...  
  
-Bien je vous nomme alors capitaine de l'équipe. Il va falloir faire de sélection. Pour cela j'ai réservée le terrain de quidditch samedi de la semaine prochaine ! Je compte sur vous pour que la coupe reste un an de plus dans mon bureau.  
  
Ceci dit le professeur de métamorphose s'éloigna et Ginny sauta au coup d'Harry :  
  
-Superbe mon amour, vivement le début de la saison. Avec un peu de chance je pourrai être poursuiveuse.  
  
-Pas de la chance, du talent et tu en as, vu les matchs que tu as fait l'an dernier lorsque j'étais exclu de l'équipe.  
  
Les deux amoureux se regardèrent dans les yeux et au moment où leurs lèvres se touchèrent la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit.  
  
-Flûte, pas moyen d'être tranquille deux minutes dans cette école de fous, s'écria Harry  
  
-Enfin, on se voit ce soir ?  
  
-Oui d'accord on se voit avant et pendant le repas. Après j'ai un truc à faire avec Ron et Hermione.  
  
-Et c'est top secret je présume ?  
  
-Oui tout à fait !  
  
-Bon alors à tout à l'heure au repas, mon chéri.  
  
Pendant que Ginny se dirigeait vers les cachots, Harry monta dans la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, où attendaient déjà Ron et Hermione. Le cours avec Bill se passa très bien et à force de bonnes réponses Harry réussit à apporter 25 points à Gryffondor. Après le double cours de défense contre les forces du mal, le trio alla vers son cours avec le professeur Flitwick. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin des cours à 18h00, les trois jeunes allèrent vers leur salle commune pour commencer leurs devoirs. Après un succulent repas pris dans la grande salle, Harry sortit de table avec Hermione et Ron, ils s'engouffrèrent dans une salle vide et Harry fit basculer la cape d'invisibilité, qu'il avait pris soin d'emporter, sur eux. Et se dirigèrent vers le bureau de Dumbeldore. 


	14. Réunion nocturne

14) réunion nocturne  
  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau un petit ricanement se fit entendre derrière eux :  
  
-Ainsi voici le trio qui se croit vraiment invisible et vous êtes à l'heure en plus.  
  
Ils sursautèrent à ces paroles et en se retournant, ils virent le professeur Dumbeldore avec un énorme sourire.  
  
-Allons enlever cette cape et montons dans mon bureau. Carambar dit alors Dumbeldore pour les gargouilles.  
  
Le passage s'ouvrit alors et ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Dumbeldore. Celui-ci les pria de s'asseoir :  
  
-Bon vous trois, ce qui va se dire ici ce soir doit rester confidentiel. Sachez que si l'un de vous trois veut quitter cette pièce il peut le faire maintenant. Mais il devra auparavant faire face à un sortilège d'amnésie.  
  
Aucun des trois ne bougea, et Dumbeldore continua :  
  
-Bon je vous ai fait venir pour deux choses : d'abord vous donnez des nouvelles. Voldemort à fait libérer aujourd'hui les mangemorts prisonnier à Azkaban.  
  
-Quoi, s'écrièrent Ron et Harry en même temps.  
  
-L'inquiètent c'est qu'il avait avec lui les détraqueurs. Bon maintenant voici ce pourquoi vous êtes là, je vais faire de vous des animagus !  
  
-Mais professeur, s'écria Hermione, comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?  
  
-Vous voulez toujours tous savoir Hein! Miss Granger. Bien, je sais que vous avez le potentiel pour réussir et ce n'est pas si dur que cela. Bon comme vous le savez Sirius, James et Peter étaient également animagus et je crois savoir comment ils s'y sont pris. Ne devient pas animagus qui veut, il y a une étape importante à passer avant de pouvoir commencer la transformation. Il faut vous faire Hypnotiser et c'est en cela que Remus a aidé les maraudeurs. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de vous hypnotiser pour voir l'animal qui se cache au fond de vous.  
  
Harry fixa Ron et Hermione, et ils s'échangèrent un sourire qui voulait dire : «on fonce ! ». Le trio resta sans bouger et fixa le professeur. Celui continua.  
  
-Maintenant c'est un état important alors soit vous restez soit vous partez, mais si vous partez veuillez boire cette potion.  
  
Personne ne bougea. Dumbeldore fixa ses trois élèves pour les jauger et après quelques secondes il continua :  
  
-Bien, maintenant vous allez monter l'escalier. En haut vous trouverez un couloir, les trois premières portes à droite sont des chambres. Votre nom est marqué sur la porte. La première porte à gauche est la salle de bain vous en aurez besoin quand vous vous réveillerez. Il faut que vous sachiez que vous allez peut-être dormir jusqu'à dimanche soir.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche, et Dumbeldore le coupa avant :  
  
-Ne t'en fait pas je vais prévenir miss Weasley et miss Wood  
  
-Merci professeur.  
  
Harry se sentit soulagé. Et Dumbeldore en profita pour continuer :  
  
-Il y a deux règles importantes à respecter. La première dès que vous êtes réveillé vous écrivez l'animal que vous avez vu en rêve sur un papier et vous mettez ce papier sur mon bureau. La seconde : en aucun cas vous ne devez réveiller ceux qui se trouve dans les autres chambres, cela pourrait avoir des conséquences désastreuses. Vous avez compris ?  
  
-Oui professeur ! Répondirent d'une seule voix les trois intéressés.  
  
-Bon maintenant montez, installez-vous confortablement dans le lit mit à votre disposition et attendez que j'arrive.  
  
Le trio monta doucement l'escalier. Harry regarda alors le couloir et se demanda s'il y avait une fin. Le couloir était remplit de tableau animé, Harry reconnus le premier personnage comme étant le bassiste des Bizarr'Sisters. Harry tourna la tête vers la droite et vis qu'il devait entrer dans la première chambre. Il entra et au moment de refermer, il vit Ron et Hermione s'embrasser. Une fois la porte close, il entendit Ron :  
  
-Fait de beau rêve ma puce !!  
  
-Toi aussi mon amour, répondit Hermione.  
  
Harry regarda alors la chambre, celle ci était assez spacieuse mais à part un lit et deux chaises il n'y avait rien. Les murs étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Le lit dans le fond de la pièce et une chaise se trouvait dans un coin près du lit tandis que l'autre était à un mètre du lit.  
  
Harry enleva sa robe de sorcier, son pull, ses lunettes et sa montre, et il posa le tout sur la chaise. Lorsque Dumbeldore entra Harry n'avait plus que son jean et un t-shirt rouge. Dumbeldore s'approcha d'Harry et lui dit :  
  
-Bon Harry bois cette potion cela va te permettre d'être détendu.  
  
Harry bu sans se faire prier. Le directeur rajouta alors :  
  
-Bon maintenant tu vas n'écouter que ma voix, tu vas dormir et quand ton animal te feras signe, tu te réveilleras. Si dans deux jours tu n'as aucune nouvelle de ton animal tu pourras alors te réveiller.  
  
Dumbeldore claqua des doigts. Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais il s'endormit avant d'avoir put ouvrir la bouche.  
  
Le rêve de Harry ne se déroula pas comme le professeur l'avait annoncé. Harry se trouva d'abord en forêt, en pleine journée avec une grande clairière. Il vit alors apparaître devant lui quatre personnes dans des robes de sorciers rouges avec une capuche qui masquait leurs visages. Harry s'approcha d'eux et la personne se trouvant à gauche lui fit un signe pour lui demander de s'arrêter. La personne enleva sa capuche et Harry n'en crus pas ses yeux, car devant lui se tenait son père :  
  
-Salut fiston ! Tu essayes d'être animagus maintenant  
  
Avant que Harry ne puisse ouvrir sa bouche, la deuxième personne fit tomber sa capuche et le visage de Lily Potter apparut :  
  
-Harry, je suis si fière de toi  
  
La troisième personne à enlever sa capuche fut Cédric Diggory :  
  
-Salut Harry !  
  
Et pour finir Harry vit se dessiner devant lui le visage joyeux de Sirius :  
  
-Salut Harry, tu as le bonjour de Patmol.  
  
Tout se mit alors à tourner et avant que ces quatre personnes ne disparaissent, James pus dire :  
  
-On se reverra fils, mais pas avant longtemps.  
  
Lily rajouta :  
  
-Je t'aime Harry.  
  
La forêt disparut et Harry se retrouva en montagne. Et au lieu de voir un animal, comme l'avait prévu Dumbeldore, il vit trois animaux se diriger vers lui : un lion, un aigle noir et un blaireau.  
  
C'est trois animaux s'arrêtèrent un instant, comme s'ils voulaient juger Harry, puis le lion tendis sa patte que Harry saisi, l'aigle vint se poser sur son épaule et enfin le blaireau vint se frotter à ses jambes.  
  
Harry se sentit en confiance. Il parla pendant un long moment aux animaux qui étaient venus à lui, puis se réveilla. 


	15. Animagie et difficultés

ANNONCE  
  
J'ai beaucoup hésité à mettre la suite de mon histoire sur ce site. Le peu de review que j'ai reçu m'incitais plutôt à arrêter de la publier. Mais par respect pour mon unique revieweuse actuelle, je préfère continuer.  
  
J'aimerai, que les quelques lecteurs qui lisent mon histoire me dise ce qu'ils en pensent. Merci d'avance.  
  
REPONSE AUX REVIEWS  
  
m4r13 : il manque plus que le serpent...  
  
je comprend pas tres bien pourquoi il voit Sirius Cedric lily et james... James et sirius etaient animagus, mais lily ne l'etait pas ainsi que Cedric... ?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Enfin voila!!  
  
Marie  
  
Marie, tu comprendras rapidement pourquoi Harry voit Sirius et ses parents. Mais il voit également Cédric car, ce n'est pas expliquer, mais la potion montre ceux qu'on l'on connaît et qui sont décédés.  
  
J'espère que j'ai répondu à ta question, et surtout continue à lire.  
  
15) Animagie et difficultés  
  
Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était en nage ses vêtements lui collait à la peau. Il vit alors la tête de Dumbeldore devant lui :  
  
-Enfin, lui dit alors le vieil homme. Ron et Hermione se sont réveillés hier soir ! J'ai peur de comprendre. Si tu te réveilles si tard cela veux dire qu'aucun animal ne veut de toi !  
  
-Je ne crois pas professeur, répondit Harry, j'ai clairement vu un lion, un aigle et un blaireau.  
  
-Quoi! Que dis tu ?  
  
Harry se mit alors à raconter son rêve en parlant également de ses parents. Et Dumbeldore écoutait attentivement. Puis une fois l'histoire d'Harry terminé, il reprit la parole :  
  
-cela confirme ce que je pensais. Harry tu n'auras pas le pouvoir de te transformer en un animal, mais en plusieurs. As-tu remarqué quelque chose sur ces animaux ?  
  
-Non pas vraiment répondit Harry.  
  
-laisse moi t'aider alors : le lion symbole de Gryffondor, l'aigle celui de Serdaigle et enfin le blaireau  
  
-celui de Poufsouffle, coupa Harry  
  
-Hé oui Harry, je crois que les trois grands sorciers t'on choisit comme intermédiaire !  
  
-En quoi doivent se transformer Ron et Hermione ?  
  
-Ben Mr Weasley doit se transformer normalement en loup et Miss Granger en renard.  
  
-Hermione en renard. J'aurai du m'en douter, elle est très rusée.  
  
-Bon maintenant tu vas prendre une douche puis tu retourneras dans la salle commune. Tu prendras cette potion pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Je veux te voir dans mon bureau mardi à 20h00 pour le début de ton apprentissage d'animagus. Je me suis arrangé pour que vous n'ayez pas de cours le mercredi matin.  
  
-Professeur je peux vous demander quelque chose ?  
  
-Bien sur Harry je t'écoute !  
  
-Pourquoi je ne suis pas revenu tous de suite après avoir découvert mes animaux ?  
  
-ben vois tu Harry, la phrase que j'ai utilisé pour t'endormir disait que tu devais revenir quand tu aurait rencontré ton animal et non tes animaux. Il est donc logique que tu ais du attendre deux jour !  
  
-D'accord merci professeur.  
  
Harry récupéra ses affaires qui étaient sur la chaise et sortit. Il traversa le couloir, pris sa douche et après avoir encore une fois remercié le professeur Dumbeldore, il sortit de son bureau et marcha dans la direction de la salle commune. Il était mort de fatigue. Arrivés dans la salle des trophées il entendit :  
  
-Alors Survivant, on se promène seuls dans les couloirs. Tu vas regretter ce que tu m'as fait sur le chemin de Traverse  
  
Harry se retourna et il vit qu'il était encerclé par une dizaine de personne avec des capes dont les capuches cachaient leurs visages. Un écusson était visible sur la cape, on pouvait y voir un A et un S qui était en faite un serpent. Cependant la voix n'était pas celle de Malfoy mais celle de Macnair.  
  
-Alors Macnair, la petite correction de l'autre jour ne t'as pas suffit ?  
  
-c'est toi Potter qui va souffrir aujourd'hui.  
  
Macnair s'avança alors vers Harry et cria :  
  
-Expelliarmus  
  
Harry fut projeté à cinq mètres et sa baguette roula près de Macnair.  
  
-Maintenant tu vas souffrir, Doloris  
  
Harry se plia de douleur. A ce moment là, Malfoy arriva :  
  
-Vous êtes fou ou quoi, j'ai déjà eu du mal à faire accepter au vieux fou de pouvoir créer ce club et vous avant même la première réunion vous attaquez quelqu'un.  
  
A cause de la fatigue accumulée durant le week-end, Harry s'évanouit.  
  
Il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard et la salle des trophées était vide. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait dit Drago mais au moins maintenant il était seul. Il se releva et se remit en route vers la salle commune. Sur le chemin il se promit de ne pas en parler à Marion et encore moins à Ginny qui allait foncer sur Macnair pour pouvoir venger Harry. Arrivé devant le portrait de la grosse dame, celui ci pivota et Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune et regardèrent l'état de Harry.  
  
-Harry que s'est-il passé ? demanda Ron  
  
-J'ai eu droit à une visite de courtoisie de la part de Macnair  
  
-Viens on va s'asseoir, proposa Hermione  
  
Le trio rentra dans la salle commune et alla s'asseoir dans un coin afin que personne ne puisse les entendre.  
  
-Ou sont Ginny et Marion ? demanda Harry  
  
-Marion est dans la grande salle avec Marc et Ginny est à la bibliothèque, elle avait un travail à finir pour Mac-Gonagall. Répondit Ron  
  
-Bien écoutez-vous deux, je ne veux en aucun cas que Marion et Ginny soit au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé.  
  
-Ok, pas de problème. Maintenant raconte.  
  
Harry raconta à ses deux amis l'attaque de Macnair et l'intervention de Malfoy. Les réactions étaient mitigées. Ron voulait venger Harry et Hermione préféra en parler à Dumbeldore. Harry intervint alors:  
  
-Non on va simplement avancer la date de la première réunion de l'AD à demain soir.  
  
Harry pris alors son gallion qu'Hermione avait trafiquée l'année précédente et grâce à sa baguette marqua la date et l'heure de la prochaine réunion de l'AD. Ron et Hermione sortirent alors leurs gallions pour vérifier que le message était bien passé et Harry rajouta.  
  
-Hermione peux tu donner un gallion à Marion et à Marc et leur expliquer le fonctionnement.  
  
-Pourquoi veux tu qu'ils soient déjà dans l'AD, ils ne sont qu'en première année ! répondit Hermione un peu surprise.  
  
-Peut-être mais les serpentards savent que je suis proche de Marion et s'ils ne peuvent plus m'atteindre, ils peuvent s'en prendre à eux !  
  
-D'accord pour Marion, mais Marc ? Demanda Ron  
  
-Marc pourra protéger Marion dans les couloirs quand je ne serais pas avec elle. Et puis j'ai un lien avec lui alors si je veux en apprendre plus autant lui montrer que j'ai confiance en lui.  
  
-Ok, je n'ai plus d'objection, dit Ron  
  
-Moi non plus. Renchérit Hermione.  
  
Harry se leva alors et se dirigea vers son dortoir. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier, il dit :  
  
-Bon je vais me coucher, bonne nuit les tourtereaux.  
  
Harry arriva sur son lit, but la potion que Dumbeldore lui avait donné et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
  
voilà c'est finit. Enfin pour ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitait pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.  
  
Désolé d'avoir était aussi brusque au début du chapitre, mais recevoir que si peu de reviews n'est pas motivant.  
  
A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre. 


	16. Première réunion

Annonce  
  
Je remercie les revieweurs actuel et j'espère qu'il en aura d'autre. J'espère que ma fic vous plait et si quelque chose vous chiffonne n'hésitez pas à demander même si je ne pourrais répondre à tous. Bonne lecture.  
  
Réponses aux reviews  
  
MoonLignt : Salut moi j'adore ta fic ... C'est trop capoté que Harry peut se transformer en 3 animagies a la fois ! C'est trop génial ... En t k moi je l'aime bien ta fic et elle est très bien écrit !  
  
Bravo !  
  
Je suis content que ma fic te plaise. La transformation en animagus multiple n'est pas de moi mais elle vient d'une autre fic. Mais dans cette autre fic, mais je crois que personne n'avait pensé aux animaux emblème de Poudlard. Continu à me dire ce que tu penses de ma fic.  
  
Gandalf le Blanc AGC : dsl de ne pas t'avoir reviewer jusqu'a présent mais je ne prenais pas le tps je lisait d'autre fic alors dsl.  
  
Mais surtout n'arrête pas continue  
  
Je n'arrête pas. Mais j'aimerai avoir des revieweurs régulier, afin qu'il me dise ce qu'il pense de ma fic.  
  
M4r13 : moi ça me va pour le moment... ne te focalise pas sur les reviews, elles viendront en temps et en heure... et puis tout le monde est en vacances pour le moment. Il y aura un peu plus d'animation à la rentrée!  
  
Il a une attitude étrange Drago... presque défendre un Gryffondor...  
  
A bientôt!!  
  
Marie, je ne me focalise pas sur les reviews, mais c'est quand même important pour savoir si ma fic plait, à quelques personne. Je ne pense pas qu'a cela. Et pour répondre à ta question concernant Drago, je crois que d'ici quelques chapitres, tu aura une petite surprise.  
  
Chapitre 16 : 1ère réunion  
  
Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveillé par Ginny venue l'embrasser. Celle ci s'allongea contre Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Tu m'as manqué ce week-end, mon amour.  
  
-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Gin.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau et Ron dit alors :  
  
-Et les amoureux, on peut vous laissez seul si vous le désirez.  
  
Tout le dortoir se mit à rire tandis que Ginny et Harry rougissaient. Ginny sortit alors de la chambre et les garçons en profitèrent pour s'habiller. Quand Ron et Harry sortirent du dortoir, Hermione et Ginny les attendaient pour descendre déjeuner. En descendant ils furent arrêter par Marion qui demanda où se trouvait la salle sur demande.  
  
-Toi et Marc vous m'attendrait ce soir à huit heure moins dix dans la salle commune je viendrai vous chercher, répondit Harry.  
  
Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent alors à manger. Des hiboux venus de partout entrèrent alors dans la grande salle et Harry reçut la gazette du sorcier. En première page s'étendait un titre qui le fit sursauté.  
  
Massacre de moldus au Pays de Galles  
  
Hier un groupe d'une dizaine de mangemorts et de cinq détraqueurs a attaqué un petit village au pays de Galles. Les assaillants ont tués cinquante personnes et blessés beaucoup d'autres, on compte également dans les victimes deux aurors parmi ceux arrivés pour contrer cette attaque. Trois mangemorts furent appréhendé et deux autres tués. Des aurors affirme avoir reconnus parmi les mangemorts un dénommé Pettigrow. Cette information reste bien sur à confirmée, mais dans ce cas comment expliquer que le célèbre Sirius Black fut emprisonné onze ans à Azkaban pour le meurtre d'un sorcier apparemment en bonne santé ?(suite en page 4).  
  
Harry avait blanchi à la lecture de cet article et Ginny qui avait lut l'article par dessus son épaule le pris dans ses bras. Harry tendit l'article à Ron et à Hermione qui le lurent en silence.  
  
-Hou là maintenant, il sort au grand jour, tous les aurors vont lui courir après. Fit remarquer Ron.  
  
-Raison de plus pour être près à le recevoir lorsqu'il viendra à Poudlard, dit Harry  
  
-T'as raison.  
  
-A partir de maintenant, il y aura deux réunion de l'AD par semaines, une le lundi soir et une le jeudi soir ! Comme cela ceux qui veulent venir pourront choisir s'ils n'ont qu'un soir de disponible.  
  
La cloche sonna sur la dernière phrase d'Harry, Ginny et Harry s'embrassèrent et le trio s'éloigna vers son cour d'histoire de la magie.  
  
La journée se passa sans grand problème, même si l'article de la gazette des sorciers était dans tous les esprits.  
  
A huit heures moins dix, Harry rejoignit Marion et Marc qui l'attendaient dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.  
  
-Bon on y va ? demanda Marion.  
  
-Oui, je vous demande quelque instant.  
  
Harry monta dans sa chambre et pris son plan de Poudlard. Arrivé dans l'entrée il emmena Marion et Marc vers la salle sur demande et leur expliqua comment elle fonctionnait.  
  
-Au moindre problème avec quelqu'un dans Poudlard, vous venez ici et vous serez en sécurité.  
  
La salle était la même que l'an dernier. Les membres de l'AD commencèrent à arriver. Et quand tous les anciens membres de l'AD furent arrivés, Dean Thomas demanda alors :  
  
-Harry c'est la première réunion donc on n'a amené personne mais est ce que à la prochaine réunion on peut ramener des nouveaux.  
  
-Oui pas de problème, mais à une condition pas de première année sans mon accord, je veux les tester d'abord.  
  
-Mais toi tu as amené Marion et Marc aujourd'hui ? répliqua Simus  
  
-Oui c'est vrai, mais parce que je sais qu'ils possèdent un grand pouvoir magique.  
  
Marc et Marion rougirent. Harry continua :  
  
-Bon, vous avez tous lu l'article dans la gazette du sorcier.  
  
La salle confirma.  
  
-Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui on fera deux séances par semaine. Les séances ne sont pas obligatoires mais fortement conseillé. Je demanderai au capitaine des équipes de quidditch de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle de laisser le terrain disponible le samedi, comme je serais toujours aux réunions de l'AD le lundi soir et le jeudi soir.  
  
Les deux capitaines acceptèrent et Harry put continuer son discours.  
  
-Bon maintenant pendant que je m'occupe de Marc et Marion, je souhaiterai que ceux qui arrivent à faire un patronus corporel aident ceux qui ne font que des nuages de fumée à progresser. Combattre les détraqueurs est notre priorité vu ce qu'il s'est passé hier au Pays de Galles.  
  
Les groupes se formèrent et Harry s'avança alors vers Marc et Marion.  
  
-Bien écoutez vous deux. Ce qui se passe ici est confidentiel, interdiction d'en parler à d'autres personnes que celle qui se trouve dans cette salle, même Dumbeldore. En aucun cas il doit savoir que je vous forme Ok ?  
  
-oui, répondirent timidement les deux enfants.  
  
-bien je sais Marion, que tu connais le sortilège de désarmement et je veux que tu l'apprennes à Marc.  
  
-Bien et ensuite ?  
  
-Ensuite comme je l'ai dit on s'attaquera aux patronus en passant par la stupéfaction ! Vous avez des questions ?  
  
-Oui, répondit Marc, on s'est entraîné et on maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège de désarmement.  
  
-Bien, je savais que vous seriez doués. Bon maintenant il faut le prouver. Marion tu commences avec moi.  
  
Harry et Marion se placèrent face à face. La salle était devenue silencieuse. Tous les membres de l'AD regardaient Marion défier Harry et :  
  
-Expelliarmus !  
  
La baguette de Harry sauta de ses mains et il resta bouche bée. Une mouche volait dans l'assistance. Personne de l'AD n'avait jamais vus cela. Une fille de onze ans avait désarmé leur ami dés la première fois. Après quelque instant de silence, Harry reprit la parole :  
  
-Hermione, peux tu montrer à Marion pour le patronus je vais m'occuper de Marc.  
  
-Bien sur Harry, réussit à dire Hermione.  
  
Quand Marion, se dirigea vers le groupe des spectateurs, tous le monde s'écarta pour lui laisser de la place.  
  
-Bien maintenant Marc à nous deux.  
  
Il s'avérait que Marc était moins doué que Marion, mais il n'avait pas mentit il maîtrisait le sortilège de désarmement. Ensuite Harry fit voir à Marc le stupefix. Harry commençait à lui expliquait comment fonctionner un patronus quand sa montre sonna :  
  
-c'est finit pour aujourd'hui, dit alors Harry !  
  
Par petit groupe, les membres de l'AD sortirent de la salle sur demande et bientôt Harry resta seul avec Marion et Ginny.  
  
-Ginny, est ce que je peux parler quelques instants avec Harry s'il te plait, demanda alors Marion.  
  
-Bien sur, il n'y a pas de problème, je vais l'attendre dans le couloir.  
  
Ginny sortit et ferma la porte.  
  
-Alors ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Bien en fait j'ai un message pour toi de la part du choixpeau magique.  
  
Harry ouvrit la bouche et Marion l'arrêta :  
  
-Non, ne me coupa pas s'il te plait ! Bon je vais te dire ce qu'il m'a dit lors de la répartition. C'était étrange !  
  
Flash back de Marion  
  
Marion venait de mettre le choixpeau sur sa tête et elle entendit :  
  
-Alors petite on est tendue.  
  
-Oui !!  
  
-bien détends toi tout va bien se passer. Laisse moi maintenant scruter ton esprit.  
  
Un moment de silence puis :  
  
-c'est étrange impossible de savoir dans quelle maison tu vas aller on dirait que tu es partagé entre les quatre. A croire que les quatre grand voulaient que tu sois là pour réunifier leur école !  
  
Vraiment très étrange. Godric Gryffondor ne m'avait jamais dis que je serais un jour devant une impasse.  
  
Nouveau silence puis :  
  
-Ecoute moi Marion, voici un message pour Harry Potter, le garçon que tu considère comme ton grand frère : dis lui que l'avenir dépends de lui et que sans lui le monde des sorciers sera bientôt mort !  
  
Fin du Flash Back de Marion  
  
-Et après ? Demanda Harry  
  
-Après tu l'as entendus comme moi il a parlé à Dumbeldore et voilà.  
  
-Merci de m'avoir raconté cela petite sœur, maintenant on va dans la salle commune !  
  
Ils sortirent de la salle et Ginny intervint à ce moment là :  
  
-Et bien c'est pas trop tôt je pensait que Marion t'avais mis KO.  
  
Et tous les trois se mirent à rire !  
  
Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils se décidèrent à faire leurs devoirs. A onze heures Marion alla se coucher suivit à minuit par Harry et Ginny qui montèrent chacun l'escalier menant à leur dortoir en s'étant embrassé auparavant.  
  
Et voila c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Dites mois ce que vous en pensez. Et à la prochaine pour le chapitre 17. 


	17. Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore

**ANNONCE**

Voici le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et surtout n'oubliez pas que une reviews fait toujours plaisir.

Je vous signale également que l'écriture de ma fic est terminé. Il y aura 43 chapitres et j'espère que certains d'entre vous deviendrons de fidèle lecteurs de ma fic.

Bonne lecture.

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

Thomot512 : génial ta fic, tu a une bonne imagination, je suis étonner que tu n'aie pas plus de review, c la première que je met, car c la première fois que je lis ta fic. ;D

Merci pour ta review Thomot512, je suis content que ma fic te plaise et jespère que j'aurais bientôt plus de lecteur que cela.

Chapitre 17 : Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore

Le mardi soir, le trio arriva devant le bureau de Dumbeldore, où celui ci les attendait. Une fois dans le bureau il leur explique :

-Harry, j'ai été mis au courant de l'attaque porté à ton égard ! Sache que je comprends tout à fait que tu te sois évanoui et j'envisage d'interdire les réunions de l'AS.

-Sauf votre respect monsieur, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Répondit Harry. Nous avons réussi à vous cacher l'AD pendant environ un an et je pense que les serpentards sont assez habile pour en faire autant.

-Bien, d'accord mais à partir de maintenant quand nous nous verrons tous les mardis soir vous dormirez dans les chambres. Vous pourrez également y apporter quelques modifications, car quand votre transformation en animagus commencera vos pouvoirs magiques commenceront à croître. Harry cela ne va pas ?

Harry commença alors à trembler, il suait à grosse gouttes et il se sentit tout un coup partir !

-Harry !! Crièrent ensemble Ron et Hermione

-Par Merlin j'ai trop tardé, vous deux allez vite dans vos chambre et allongez vous.

Ron et Hermione voulurent protester. Mais Dumbeldore les en empêcha :

-Ne discutez pas, vite dans la chambre vous trouverez des potions, buvez la rouge maintenant et la bleue demain matin en vous réveillant. La rouge permet de se mettre en dans le même état que vendredi dernier. Pour vous transformer vous devez pensez à une personne qui vous est cher.

Ils montèrent alors en jetant un regard à Harry qui convulsait sur le sol.

Dumbeldore se pencha ensuite sur Harry, sortit de sa cape une fiole avec de la potion rouge, ouvrit la bouche d'Harry et y versa le contenu. Les convulsions continuèrent pendant deux minutes puis Harry se calma.

Dumbeldore le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Avant que Dumbeldore puisse ouvrir la porte le corps d'Harry avait commencé à évoluer et d'un coup ce n'était plus Harry que Dumbeldore tenait dans ses bras mais un blaireau.

-Hé ben ! Pour une surprise, dit le professeur amusé.

Dumbeldore posa l'animal sur le lit et sortit de la chambre.

Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, le nez d'Hermione avait changé et était devenu plus fin, il s'étirait à la façon d'un museau.

-Ben là aussi cela avance, murmura le professeur.

Enfin il ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Ron, et chez lui également on pouvait voir la première transformation. Ses oreilles étaient devenues pointues.

-bon, ils sont doués.

Soudain, le vieil homme entendit :

-Professeur !

Il se précipita dans la chambre d'Harry et celui ci était réveillé.

-Attends Harry ne bouge surtout pas.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Vois tu, je devais te donner une potion afin que tu puisse commencer à te transformer et je crois avoir un peu trop tarder. Enfin maintenant tout va bien et en plus je dois te féliciter.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que tu viens de réussir ta première transformation et d'ici peu tu le feras dés que tu le souhaiteras. J'ajoute qu'Edga Poufsouffle serait fière de toi.

-Vous voulez dire que je me suis changé en blaireau ?

-Bien sur et je suis sur qu'en te concentrant tu pourrais le refaire. Essaye tu verras.

Harry se concentra sur le blaireau et il se sentit changer, il se retrouva alors à quatre pattes et se mit à gambader dans la pièce. Après cinq minutes, il redevint lui même et dit au professeur :

-Vous avez vu et seulement après dix minutes de concentration

-Tu es sûr ! Regarde ta montre il est déjà minuit. Tu t'es concentré pendant environ trois heures. Par contre ce que je ne m'explique pas c'est que tu as réussit presque instantanément quand je t'ai porté de mon bureau à la chambre.

-vous voulez dire que je me suis transformez instantanément tout à l'heure.

-Oui et je vais cependant t'aider à te transformer, tu dois penser à quelqu'un qui compte ou qui comptait beaucoup pour toi. Que ce soit Miss Weasley, Sirius ou tes parents chacun doivent pouvoir t'aider dans ton avancement de la transformation. Et peut-être que chacun correspond à un animal, mais là je ne sais pas. Tu sais le dernier animagus multiple était Merlin.

-Ok je vais suivre vos conseil.

-Bien Harry je t'autorise à refaire un essai mais après tu dois dormir. Après cet essai qu'il soit réussit ou pas, tu dois boire la potion bleue. D'accord ?

-pas de problème !

Dumbeldore sortit et ferma la porte. Harry se concentra mais n'arriva plus à faire revenir l'animal.

-C'est peut-être la fatigue se dit-il avant de s'endormir.

Quand Harry se réveilla, il vit autour de lui Ron et Hermione qui le regardait.

-Mon pote, tu peux te venter de nous avoir foutu la trouille, s'écria Ron.

-Désolé Ron ! Et vos transformations ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, répondit Hermione, hier je me suis bien couchée sur mon lit et se matin je me suis réveillé contre la porte.

-Il faut dire qu'un renard blanc reste rarement dans sont lit, fit remarquer Dumbeldore en ouvrant la porte. Et vous Mr Weasley ou en êtes vous ?

-Je ne sais pas trop, par contre j'ai un mal de dos incroyable, à croire que j'ai dormis sur une chaise.

-Je vous le confirme, Mr Weasley. Et sans un sortilège de silence dans mon bureau, vos hurlements auraient réveillé tous Poudlard !

-Bravo vous deux je savais que vous réussirait, dit Harry.

-Bon maintenant jeune gens, veuillez prendre une potion réparatrice et aller en cours s'il vous plait. Je souhaiterai me reposer un peu.

-Bien professeur et merci.

Le trio sortit tout sourire du bureau du directeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle afin de prendre un petit déjeuner bien mérité.

Et voilà c'est finit pour aujourd'hui. Je crois que je mettrai le chapitre 18 la semaine prochaine. Et pensez aux reviews SVP.


	18. Sélection de quidditch

18) Sélection de quidditch

La fin de semaine se passa sans trop de problème. Quand vint le samedi, Ron dut rappeler à Harry qu'il était le capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor et qu'il se devait de sélectionner les futurs membres de l'équipe.

-J'avais complètement oublié. Vite Ron on va au terrain. Il faut que j'aille voir Charlie avant. Ginny tu m'accompagnes ?

-Bien sur, tu sais, je ne te vois déjà que très rarement la semaine si en plus je ne peux pas venir avec toi le week-end !

-Bon on y va au lieu de râler, répliqua Harry. Ron rendez vous sur le terrain dans une demi-heure. Peux tu prendre mon balai et ma robe de quidditch s'il te plait ?

-ok pas de problème. Bonne promenade les amoureux

Harry et Ginny sortirent de la salle commune main dans la main et allèrent jusqu'au parc, ils prirent tout leurs temps et purent constater que ce n'était pas les seuls amoureux à profiter des derniers jours de beaux temps avant longtemps. Ginny était habillée d'une robe blanche et laissé ses cheveux flottés dans le vent. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi heureux depuis longtemps.

Après une ballade de dix minutes, ils arrivèrent à la cabane de Hagrid et en virent sortir Charlie. Harry l'appela alors :

-Hé !! Charlie,

-Tiens voilà mon futur beau frère et ma charmante petite sœur. Alors que puis je pour vous aujourd'hui ?

-D'abord ne m'appelle pas ainsi, répondit Harry. Ensuite j'aimerai que tu m'aide pour la sélection de quidditch j'ai trois poursuiveurs et deux batteurs à recruter ainsi que si c'est possible un remplaçant pour chaque poste.

-D'accord Harry et puis comme cela je retrouverai la sensation de voler que je n'ai plus depuis que je suis parti de Poudlard. Quand commence t-'on ?

-J'ai rendez vous sur le terrain avec Ron dans cinq minutes

-Bien je vous rejoins d'ici une dizaine de minutes le temps de retrouver mon balai.

-Merci Charlie.

-Mais de rien beau frère !! Dit Charlie en rigolant

Harry et Ginny s'en allèrent alors vers le terrain de quidditch et quand Harry s'éloigna vers les vestiaires Ginny lui dit alors :

-Quand tu auras fini, je pourrais utiliser les vestiaires ?

-Bien sur, mais dois je comprendre que tu vas passer les sélections ?

-Bien sur mais en temps que poursuiveuse.

Harry retrouva Ron dans les vestiaires et ils furent bientôt rejoints par Charlie.

-Vous saviez que Ginny va passer les tests pour être poursuiveuse ?

-Tu vas être étonné mais Hermione veux aussi être poursuiveuse. Répondit Ron

-Tu rigoles ?

Les trois garçons sortirent des vestiaires et commencèrent à voler sur leur balai. Après une demi heure de vol Harry se posa encadré par Ron et Charlie. Devant lui se trouvait une vingtaine de personnes équipées d'un balai et prêt à jouer.

-Bon, dit Harry, merci à tous d'être venus. Vous savez il nous faut trois poursuiveurs, deux batteurs et des remplaçant pour chaque postes. Voilà comment vont se passer les sélections. Un par un ceux qui veulent être poursuiveur passeront devant, Ron ou un des candidats pour le remplaçant de gardien, qui se feront un devoir d'arrêter vos tirs. Ce premier test permettra de voir comment vous vous comporter sur un balai et comment vous manipuler le souaffle. Chaque candidat aura dix tirs. Pendant ce temps là ceux qui souhaite être remplaçant du poursuiveur iront avec Charlie qui leurs fera passer un test. Pendant ce temps les batteurs vous irez vous échauffer. Moi je tournerai entre les deux ateliers pour voir comment cela se débrouille. Pas de question ?

Après avoir patienté pendant quelques instants, Harry reprit :

-Bien on y va !

Trois groupes se séparèrent, et Harry resta seul pendant quelques secondes.

Il remonta sur son balai et se dirigea vers les buts. Ron était devant les anneaux et arrêtait les tirs de Lavande. Ron s'était vraiment amélioré pendant les vacances. Mais lavande était douée et Ron n'avait pas put bloquer les deux derniers tirs de Lavande.

Le gardien titulaire laissa sa place un garçon de troisième année et parti rejoindre Harry.

-Lavande c'est bien débrouillée, mais Pavartil un peu moins bien. Expliqua Ron

-Et Ginny et Hermione ?

-Hermione est passée en première et a été parfaite. Ginny n'est pas encore passée.

-Ok, garde un œil sur elle, je vais voir Charlie.

Harry vola jusqu'à l'autre extrémité du terrain et se posa à coté de Charlie.

-Comment se débrouillent t-ils ?

-Ben, Seamus et Finnigan cela va mais celui qui m'étonne le plus est Marc. J'ai beau lancer de balle de golf dans tout les sens, il n'en rate aucune.

-Ok continue avec un duel d'attrapeur. Je veux que Marc joue contre ceux qui ont le plus d'expérience de vol. Dit alors Harry.

Charlie demanda à tous les prétendants de se poser et expliqua les règles.

-C'est assez simple vous êtes à un contre un et le vainqueur sera celui qui attrapera le vif d'or. Cette épreuve et à élimination directe. Donc celui qui perd ne sera pas attrapeur.

Harry s'éloigna alors vers le groupe des batteurs.

-Bien, je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer. Est ce que tout le monde vois la bouteille que j'ai placé sur le toit du château.

Les Gryffondors secouèrent la tête et Harry continua son explication :

-Nous allons maintenant libérer un cognard. Chacun votre tour vous le frapperai et en visant vous devez faire tomber la bouteille.

A ce jeu là les frères Crivey se montraient particulièrement doués.

Après une heure de sélection, les titulaires et les remplaçants étaient connus. Lavande, Ginny et Hermione étaient désignées comme poursuiveuses. Les frères Crivey comme batteurs, un garçon de quatrième année s'appelant John Lepus était le gardien remplaçant, Pavartil était remplaçante des poursuiveuses et au moment où Harry allait annoncer le nom de l'attrapeur de réserve il fut interrompu par le professeur Mac-Gonagall :

-Je souhaiterai voir tous de suite l'équipe de Gryffondor et les remplaçants, ainsi que vous professeur Weasley.

Une fois que l'équipe fut proche de Mac-Gonagall, celle ci s'emporta :

-Mr Potter je pensais que vous seriez assez adulte pour ne pas faire jouer un élève de première année.

-Mais, professeur, si je me rappelle bien c'est vous même qui m'avez fait rentrer dans l'équipe et j'étais alors en première année, plaisantât Harry.

-Ce n'est pas une raison. Moi j'ai le pouvoir nécessaire pour que le directeur se plie à ma demande, tandis que vous....

-Professeur, je vous propose un marché je fais un duel d'attrapeur en trois manches contre Marc Evans, s'il attrape au moins un vif d'or, vous appuyez ma demande face au directeur.

-Je suis d'accord, dit alors Charlie, Marc mérite sa chance, il a été de loin le meilleur aujourd'hui.

-Nous aussi sommes d'accord, affirmèrent en cœur le reste de l'équipe.

-Très bien Mr Potter vous gagnez, mais si je vois que vous laissez sa chance à Evans, alors que vous pouviez attraper le vif d'or sans problème le marché ne tient plus.

-D'accord, professeur, mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de faire cela, je vais jouer à fond.

-Bien, professeur Weasley vous arbitrerez.

Harry s'envola vers le centre du terrain et se mit à parler :

-Ecoutez moi l'équipe a décidé que l'attrapeur de réserve serai Marc Evans...

Le professeur ouvrât la bouche.

-Mais le professeur Mac-Gonagall ici présent veut une preuve de ses capacités. Alors voici se qui va ce passer. Si Marc veut la place, il faudra qu'il joue contre moi à un duel d'attrapeur sur trois manches. S'il en gagne une le professeur appuiera sa candidature auprès du directeur. Marc tu relèves le défi ?

-Oui bien sur ! répondit le garçon.

-Bien pour rendre le défi plus équitable nous utiliserons tous les deux un Nimbus 2000.

-Les joueurs sur le terrain, et vous autres si vous souhaitez regarder, allez dans les tribunes, dit alors Charlie.

Charlie s'avança alors sur le terrain :

-Prêt ?

-Prêts, répondirent les deux attrapeurs !

Le vif d'or fut alors lâché. Au coup de sifflet, donné par Charlie, les deux garçons s'envolèrent. Harry se mit à décrire des cercles autour du terrain de quidditch en cherchant des yeux le vif d'or. Marc se mit à côté de Harry :

-Harry, ne me laisse pas gagner, si je ne suis pas pris cette année je recommencerai l'an prochain.

-Marc, deux choses : je ne tricherai jamais en quidditch, donc je ne te laisserai pas gagner volontairement. Ensuite tu seras pris, je suis sur que tu es aussi bon que moi alors tu arriveras bien à attraper le vif d'or.

Marc et Harry se tapèrent dans la main et se séparèrent. Les deux attrapeurs tournèrent en l'air pendant quelques minutes et d'un coup Marc fonça vers le sol. Avait t'il vu le vif d'or, Harry ne le savait pas mais en aucun cas, il ne pouvait laisser Marc prendre un point sur le premier duel. Harry se mit derrière Marc et ils foncèrent vers le sol. Au dernier moment Marc remonta en espérant qu'Harry s'écrase au sol. Mais Harry avait deviné la feinte de Marc et avait redressé son balai bien avant que Marc ne fasse de même.

-Tu ne pensais quand même pas me piéger avec la feint de Wronski, Marc ?

-Il fallait tenter !

Pendant que Marc répondait, Harry vit le vif d'or se balader derrière Marc. Harry fonça sur Marc qui fit un tonneau. Marc se tourna dans la direction de Harry. Trop tard, Harry fonçait sur le vif d'or et l'attrapa.

-Un–zéro pour Harry, dit alors Charlie.

Dans les tribunes, les supporters étaient un peu déçus pour Marc, mais heureux de revoir leur attrapeur fétiche revenir sur un terrain après plusieurs mois d'absence.

La deuxième manche, commença quelques minutes plus tard.

Harry s'amusait, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il se sentait aussi heureux de voler. Même après la mort de Cédric, Harry n'avait pas ressenti cette sensation de bien être sur un balai.

Marc et Harry s'observaient. Après quelques minutes à voler ensemble autour du terrain, Marc fonça à toutes vitesse vers les buts, il avait vu le vif d'or. Harry s'enfonça sur son balai et poursuivit Marc. Après une course acharnée, Marc était à un mètre du vif. Le vif fit alors un slalom autour des poteaux de but suivit par Marc. Dans les tribunes un silence de mort s'installa. Harry s'arrêta net. Même lui, la tête brûlée comme l'appelait amicalement Ron, n'avait jamais tenté de slalomer entre les poteaux.

-Il est vraiment doué, même plus que moi, pensa alors Harry.

-Un partout, cria alors Charlie

Marc remonta en vrille, il tenait le vif d'or dans sa main droite. Les deux attrapeurs atterrirent afin de se reposer un peu avant la manche suivante. Le professeur Mac-Gonagall se leva alors et pris la parole :

-Le duel est fini, je ne veux pas que vous vous fatiguiez plus, j'appuierai sa candidature face au directeur.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, Minerva, j'accepte que Mr Evans fasse partit de l'équipe réserve de Gryffondor.

La voix venait de derrière Harry et quand il se tourna il vit le directeur.

-J'ajouterai que nous avons trouvé le remplaçant d'Harry pour dans deux ans.

-Merci monsieur le directeur, dit Harry puis se tournant vers Marc en lui tendant la main, bienvenue dans la meilleure équipe de quidditch de Poudlard.

-Merci Harry !

Au moment où Marc saisit la main d'Harry, toute la tribune applaudit. Marc Evans venait de rentrer dans la légende de l'équipe de quidditch de Gryffondor.


	19. Changement

19) Changement

Le mois de Septembre, était maintenant finit, et le gris d'octobre s'étendait sur Poudlard. On était à une semaine d'Halloween. Les réunions de l'AD se passaient bien, Harry avait trouvé un sortilège qui permettait de rendre aveugle pendant quelques instants et le maîtrisait parfaitement. Marc c'était rapidement incorporé dans le groupe tout comme Marion. Son patronus était un cheval.

La transformation en animagus, n'était pas aussi facile que cela. Ron et Hermione arrivait maintenant à se transformait instantanément et Harry également. Mais il bloquait sur la transformation en lion, ce qu'il le rendait très irritable après ses séances avec le professeur Dumbeldore. Ron et Hermione n'avait plus besoin de séance avec le directeur et il profitait de leurs mardi soir pour faire les recherches qu'Harry avait demandé.

Flash Back

Le trio venait de sortir du bureau du directeur, et celui-ci avait informé que Ron et Hermione n'avait plus besoin de venir le mardi dans son bureau

-Ron, Hermione, appela Harry.

-Oui Harry, qui a-t-il ?

-J'aimerai que vous profitez de vos soirée du mardi pour faire des recherches sur « Robin » et sur Marion.

-D'accord mais pourquoi sur Marion ? demanda Ron

-Elle à un lien avec la prophétie dont Dumbeldore a parlé. Je veux savoir lequel. Si cela a le moindre rapport avec Voldemort cela peut être dangereux.

-Ok on s'en occupera, mais essaye quand même de demander plus d'informations à Dumbeldore.

-Cela m'entonnerait qu'il m'en dise d'avantage, mais je suis pratiquement sur qu'il y a quelque chose à la bibliothèque. Il me l'a pratiquement avoué quand nous étions au square Grimmaurd.

Fin du Flash Back

Malheureusement les recherches avançaient moins vite que prévus. Ron et Hermione en était désolés pour Harry.

Le lundi soir, juste avant le repas, Dumbeldore pris la parole :

-Chers élèves, je vais vous annoncer quelques nouvelles. Tous d'abord une sortie à Près au Lard est prévue samedi après midi. Ensuite, la journée se poursuivra avec un bal pour Halloween, tous les élèves y sont conviés à partir de 20 heures. Enfin le Match de quidditch Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, premier match de la saison, aura bien lieu dimanche après midi, coup d'envoi à 14 heures. Pour le bal, les garçons sont priés d'inviter les jeunes filles. Merci de votre attention.

Harry se pencha alors vers Ginny et lui demanda :

-Gente demoiselle, me feriez vous l'honneur de venir avec moi au bal d'Halloween ?

-Je ne sais pas je vais réfléchir, lui répondit Ginny.

Harry fit alors une grimace et deux secondes après Ginny reprit :

-Bon, j'ai réfléchit, j'accepte.

Cette remarque fit rire toute la table des Gryffondors, et Harry en profitant pour embrasser Ginny.

-Tu es moins long qu'il y a deux ans, fit remarquer Ron, je vais suivre ton exemple.

A son tour Ron demanda à Hermione qui accepta immédiatement.

A la fin du repas, les deux couples se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune, quand le professeur Dumbeldore apparut devant eux.

-Puis je parler quelques instant avec Mr Potter s'il vous plait.

Puis regardant Ginny qui grimacer, il rajouta :

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, miss Weasley, je n'en ai que pour quelques minutes, Harry sera dans la salle commune des Gryffondors dans dix minutes.

Ginny embrassa Harry puis s'éloigna avec Ron et Hermione.

-Harry, reprit Dumbeldore, je suis inquiet pour toi. Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas eu de mauvais rêve ?

Harry fut surpris par la question du directeur, et en y repensant, il remarqua que cela faisait un moment qu'aucun rêve ne l'avait réveillé depuis quelques mois

-Comment savez vous que je ne fait plus de cauchemars.

-Mr Weasley, me l'a dit il y a quelque temps.

Harry senti monté la colère en lui, ainsi Ron l'espionnait.

-Harry, ne te met pas en colère pour cela, Mr Weasley s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous.

-Je m'en doute !! Pour répondre à votre question, je ne fais plus de cauchemars depuis la moitié du mois de juillet.

-D'accord. Je vais te donner un indice pour aider Mr Weasley et Miss Granger dans leurs recherches. Que c'est-il passé au mois de juillet dans ta vie ?

Harry réfléchit. Tous d'un coup il fit le rapprochement entre la fin de ses cauchemars et l'arrivée de Marion. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Dumbeldore reprit la parole :

-Non ne répond pas Harry, cela confirme ce que je pensais.

-Et à quoi pensiez vous ?

-Non Harry c'est à toi de chercher et peut être même, trouver.

Dumbeldore, s'éloigna alors. Harry resta quelques instant perdu dans ses pensées. IL se remit en marche vers la salle commune. Après avoir marché quelques mètres, il entendit une voix.

-Tu diras à Potter qu'il ferait bien de faire attention

Harry fit demi tour et arrivé à un coin du couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil. Macnair et sa bande, avait encerclé Marion qui paraissait effrayée. Harry ne se posa pas de question et se mit en pleine lumière.

-Pourquoi ne me le dis pas en face Macnair ? Ho, je vois Crabe, Goyle, Nott, Parkinson et quelques autres. Tu t'es approprié la bande de Malefoy ?

-Comme tu vois, Drago n'est plus assez fort, il se rebiffe et se pose des questions sur le seigneur des ténèbres. Enfin tu es seul on va pouvoir te régler ton compte à un contre dix tu n'as aucune chance.

-T'as toujours été nulle en calcul, Macnair, dit alors une voix derrière Harry.

Harry tourna la tête et vit Malefoy avancer à ses cotés.

-Je dirai plutôt deux contre dix. Dit le garçon.

-Moi j'ajouterai trois, reprit Marion.

-Alors Malefoy on change de camp ?

-Tu te trompes, Macnair, certains de tes points de vus sont respectables, mais jamais je ne me mettrai avec un fou sanguinaire, qui prétend être de sang pur alors qu'il est un sang mêlé. En plus être esclave ne me dit rien du tout, alors je préfère vivre libre même si pour cela je dois combattre mes principes.

-Intéressant discourt Malefoy, le seigneur des ténèbres en serra averti.

-Mais j'y compte bien. Tu lui diras que jamais je ne me mettrai à son service.

Harry écoutait la discussion et se demandait si Malefoy n'avait pas perdu la tête. Après tous, il venait de signer son arrêt de mort.

-Drago, je dois comprendre que tu es maintenant avec nous. Demanda Harry.

-T'es vraiment long à la détente Potter.

-Petrificus totalus, lança Macnair en direction de Malefoy.

-Protego.

Harry eu le réflexe de lancer le sortilège du bouclier afin de protéger Malfoy.

-Expelliarmus, lança alors Crabe et Goyle en direction de Marion. Heureusement le sort ne passa pas le bouclier qu'Harry avait mis autour de Marion et Drago.

-Stupefix.

Le sort lançait par Malfoy traversa le bouclier et alla frapper directement un garçon qui se trouvait à gauche de Macnair.

Marion lança un expelliarmus sur Crabe. La baguette de celui-ci vola en direction de Marion qui l'attrapa en vol. Marion profita que Crabe soit désarmé pour le pétrifier.

Harry avait réussit à stupefixer Nott et un garçon de quatrième année. Il s'avança vers Malefoy et lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Drago, quand je te le dit, tu fermes les yeux pendant cinq secondes. Après tu attrapes Marion et tu files, on se retrouve dans la salle des trophées.

-D'accord Harry.

-Maintenant, aveuglus !!

Une lumière blanche, comme un flash d'appareil photo multiplier par dix, sortie de la baguette de Harry. Malefoy avait fermé les yeux juste à temps. Harry qui avait lancé le sort, ne fut pas aveuglé. Quand Malfoy ouvrit les yeux, il attrapa le bras de Marion et parti en direction de salle des trophées. Les agresseurs avaient roulés par terre et se tenaient les yeux. Harry se changea en blaireau et parti en direction de son rendez vous avec Malefoy.

Arrivé devant la porte, il reprit son apparence. Il poussa la porte et vit Drago et Marion assit dans un coin en silence. Quand Harry passa le seuil, Drago se leva.

-Bon, Potter ravi de t'avoir aidé, à plus.

-Attends Drago tu me dois une explication. Puis Harry se tourna vers Marion en disant. Marion retourne à la salle commune, ils en ont pour un petit moment à être aveugle.

Marion sortie en disant.

-Drago, je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry et toi ne vous vous appréciez pas mais on te dois une fière chandelle. Merci !!

Ceci dit, Marion sortit de la salle.

-Bon tu t'expliques, maintenant Drago, demanda Harry.

-D'accords, tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais il y a une semaine je suis rentré chez moi, officiellement pour voir ma mère malade, mais en réalité mon père m'attendait pour me présenté au seigneur des ténèbres. J'ai refusé et j'ai alors pris la plus belle des corrections. Je n'ai pas pu bouger pendant trois jours tellement j'était amoché. Regarde.

Drago se tourna et remonta sa chemise. Ce que vit Harry était affreux, le dos de Malefoy était couvert de cicatrices. On s'était acharné sur lui de telle façon que certaines cicatrices parcouraient toute la largeur du dos.

-Je comprend mieux maintenant, mais que vas-tu faire tu ne peux pas retourner dans ta salle commune. Tu vas aller voir Dumbeldore et tu lui raconteras tous.

Harry tandis sa main à Drago. Celui-ci regarda, pendant un moment, d'un air de dégoût, puis il serra la main tendue par Harry. Ils sortirent de la salle et partirent chacun de leur côté.

-A la prochaine Harry, lança alors Drago

-A la prochaine Drago, et t'inquiètes pas pour le trajet, tes anciens amis en ont pour vingt minutes à retrouver toute leur vue.


	20. Avant l’attaque

20) Avant l'attaque

Drago et Harry étaient devenus amis. Ron, Hermione et Ginny se méfiaient un peu malgré tous, mais Drago avait prouvait ses faits car il avait tenu à être interrogé sous l'effet du veritaserum devant Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione et les professeurs Dumbeldore, Mac-Gonagall et Rogue.

Drago dormait maintenant dans le bureau de Dumbeldore et après quelques jours, c'était devenu le quartier général des serpentards qui refusaient de se soumettre à Voldemort.

Le samedi après midi, Hermione, Ginny, Ron et Harry partirent en direction de Prés au Lard, ils visitèrent plusieurs magasins dont l'extension du magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux. Ils allèrent ensuite au trois balais pour boire une bièraubeurre. Quand ils arrivèrent ils se mirent autour d'une table qui se trouvait dans un coin, et commencèrent à parler. Tous d'un coup ils entendirent, deux voix discuter ensemble :

-Ils seront tous au stade demain vers 14 heures, l'attaque doit commencer dix minutes après.

-D'accord, je prévient le maître, tu peux y aller, il faut pas que l'on nous voix ensemble.

La table d'où venaient les voix était dans un coin sombre et une immense citrouille cachait la table de Harry et ses amis. Une chaise grinça et la porte du pub claqua. Harry se leva et alla en direction du bar, quand il regarda en direction de la table d'où venaient les voix, celle-ci été vide. Seul deux verres restaient sur la table. Harry retourna s'assoire et prit la parole :

-Il faut prévenir Dumbeldore, et tous les membres de l'AD. Demain interdiction de venir sur le terrain sans votre baguette. Ginny tu m'accompagne voir le directeur, Ron et Hermione vous prévenez les membres très discrètement. L'espion peut être n'importe qui.

-Ok, on s'en charge. Répondit Ron.

-Bien, je me charge de prévenir Drago. Réunion obligatoire de l'AD ce soir juste avant le bal.

-D'accord, à quelle heure ?

-De 19 à 20 heures. Ceux qui ne viendront pas seront exclus !

Les quatre jeunes sortirent en courant du pub. Harry et Ginny en direction du château et Ron et Hermione parcoururent le village afin de prévenir tous les membres de l'AD qui s'y trouvaient.

Arrivé dans le château, Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent devant les gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau de Dumbeldore.

-Carambar. Cria Harry

-Tu connais le mot de passe ? demanda Ginny

-Oui, je t'expliquerai.

Ils montèrent l'escalier et se précipitèrent devant le bureau. Dumbeldore dormait dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau.

-Il dort que fait t'on ? Demanda Ginny.

-Miss Weasley, ne dort que ceux qui ont le temps, répondit Dumbeldore.

Ginny regarda bizarrement le professeur, et celui-ci continua :

-Que me vaux l'intrusion de deux étudiants qui devraient se trouver à Prés au Lard ?

Harry raconta la conversation qu'ils avaient surpris au pub des trois balais. Le visage de Dumbeldore se figea sous la stupeur. Puis il dit :

-Bien Harry je te confie Poudlard, je m'en vais immédiatement faire un rapport à l'Ordre et je ne serai de retour que demain en début d'après midi !

-Pardon ?

-Oui tu dois comprendre que l'Ordre du Phénix n'est pas seulement national mais internationale. Donc tu gères la crise avec l'aide du professeur Mac-Gonagall.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

-Miss Weasley, un jour ou l'autre Harry devra prendre la tête d'une armée et se battre contre l'armée de Voldemort. Je ne fais que le former. De quoi as-tu besoin Harry ?

-Une escouade d'aurors prés à intervenir. Ensuite pour piéger ceux qui veulent attaquer, il faut que le bal de se soir et le match de demain soit maintenu. Que tous les élèves et tous les professeurs qui savent stupefixier et faire un patronus corporel soit à la salle sur demande à 19 heures. Les seuls Serpentards acceptés seront ceux qui logent dans votre bureau. Les Serpentards doivent être à 19 heures enfermés dans leur salle commune. Avec impossibilité d'un sortir avant 20 heures. Je veux aussi une cellule de soin ainsi qu'une pièce qui va servir de prison afin d'enfermer les traîtres et les assaillants.

-Bien cela sera fait. Moi je pars sur le champs et avant je prévient le professeur Mac-Gonagall.

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, professeur Dumbeldore, j'ai vus Mr Potter et Miss Weasley courir tout à l'heure et quand je l'ai vus renter dans votre bureau, j'ai tout entendus. Mr Potter a pensé à tous.

-Bien, je vous prierai maintenant de sortir je dois préparer mes affaires et me mettre en route. L'escouade d'aurors arrivera cette nuit après le bal et viendra vous voir directement dans la salle sur demande. Ce soir, faite comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien, en aucun cas l'espion doit savoir que l'on se doute de quelque chose.

-Bien, professeur, répondirent en même temps Harry et Ginny.

Le professeur Mac-Gonagall sorti accompagnés par les deux jeunes et une fois hors du bureau pris la parole :

-Mr Potter, vous êtes grand stratège, j'espère que vous êtes sûr à cent pour cent de votre groupe de l'AD. J'ai quand même une objection, aucun premier année ne prend part à l'attaque. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

-Non professeur, je prendrai avec moi Marion.

Le professeur ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Harry la coupa :

-Marion est plus puissante que n'importe quel élève de quatrième année, cela fera un plus non négligeable. Et si il y a le moindre problème, un auror aura pour rôle de la protéger et de l'emmener à l'intérieur.

-Je me plis, le directeur, vous a donné les pleins pouvoir mais à 16 ans c'est une énorme responsabilité.

Harry et Ginny partirent en direction de leur salle commune ou tous les Gryffondors et les préfets de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle attendaient Harry afin d'avoir des explications.

-Ecoutez moi, j'ai été désigné par Dumbeldore comme responsable de Poudlard. Alors à partir de maintenant vous faite comme si on ne savait rien, on a un énorme avantage et je tiens à le préservait. Le bal aura bien lieu, et le match de demain aussi. Plus personne ne s'éloigne de sa salle commune sans sa baguette. Les préfets, vous êtes responsable des plus jeunes. Demain, les premières années seront dans la tribune la plus proche du château. Merci de votre attention. A ce soir pour le bal. Pendant le bal interdiction de sortir du château. Maintenant on se sépare une réunion aussi importante peut mettre notre avantage en difficulté.

Harry alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil et resta seul un petit moment. Puis il fut rejoint par Ron, Hermione et Ginny. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un moment. Harry se demanda s'il n'avait rien oublié. Puis il cria :

-Graup !!!

-Quoi Graup ? demanda Hermione

-Il peut nous donner un coup de main, il faut que j'aille en parler à Hagrid !!

-Non ! Cria Ginny !

-Pourquoi non ?

-Réfléchis, l'espion doit déjà savoir que tu as vus Dumbeldore donc il doit se méfier un peu, et aller voir Hagrid, le fera se douter qu'on est au courant de quelque chose et peut être même que l'attaque sera reporté à un autre moment.

-Tu as raison, je lui parlerai pendant le bal. Bon il est 18 heures, on va se préparer et après on va à la salle sur demande.

Une heure après, une soixantaine de personnes se trouvaient dans la salle sur demande. Harry prit la parole :

-Ecoutez moi, Voldemort prépare une attaque contre Poudlard pour demain, je demande à tous le monde de faire comme s'il ne savait rien, je suis responsable de Poudlard jusqu'à demain dans l'après midi. Nous devrons repousser l'attaque.

-Qui, combien seront nous pour repousser cette attaque ? Demanda un garçon de Serdaigle.

-Je ne sais pas, cela dépend, si c'est des détraqueurs qui attaquent, ne combattrons que ceux qui savent faire des patronus, si c'est des mangemorts, tous ceux qui savent se défendre. J'espère pouvoir compter sur les Gryffondors ?

Une réponse positive arriva à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Les Serdaigles ?

-Pas de problème, avec les Serdaigles, répondit Cho !

-Les Poufsouffles ?

-Tu peux compter sur nous, répondit Justin.

-Bien pour les Serpentards, nous ne devons compter que sur Drago Malefoy, ici présent !

-Tu plaisante ? demanda un Poussouffle, Comment peut tu lui faire confiance ?

-Vous me faite confiance n'est ce pas ?

La foule répondit affirmativement. Et Harry reprit :

-Bien, moi je lui fais confiance !

-Attends Harry, c'est à moi de répondre. Coupa Drago. Bien même si j'étais pendant un moment du côté de Voldemort, j'ai changé de camps. Si vous avez un doute regardez ce que mon père m'a fait quand j'ai refusé de rencontrer Voldemort.

Ceci dit il remonta sa chemise et découvrit son dos encore une fois. Un cri de dégoût passa dans l'assemblée. Ron s'approcha alors de Drago et dit :

-Ok, tu es des notre demain !!

-Bon maintenant direction la grande salle, je demanderai aux préfets et aux professeurs de venir ici après le bal.


	21. Attaque

21) Attaque

Ils sortirent par petit groupe de la salle sur demande et partirent dans des directions différentes pour rejoindre la grande salle.

Dans la grande salle, les quatre grandes tables des maisons avait disparus et à la place des tables deux quatre places s'éparpillés dans la grande salle. Harry et Ginny se mirent à la table réservée par Ron et Hermione. Le repas devait se passer comme le repas de noël qui eu lieu il y a deux ans. Des cartes des menus apparus devant les garçons et Harry choisit quatre coupes de champagne qui apparurent devant eux, puis il leva son verre en disant :

-A nous.

Les trois autres levèrent également leurs verres et trinquèrent avec Harry.

Le repas finit, le professeur Mac-Gonagall prit la parole :

-Après ce succulent repas, il est temps de danser.

Le professeur claqua des doigts et les tables disparurent. Le groupe des Bizarr'Sisters sorti de la salle du fond et montèrent sur l'estrade. Ils commencèrent à jouer un de leurs nouveaux tubes. Harry appréciait les chansons de ce groupe mais vivre chez des moldus l'empêchait de suivre l'actualité musicale des sorciers.

Harry pris la main de Ginny et ils commencèrent à danser. En regardant autour de lui Harry vit Ron et Hermione bien sur mais aussi Neville et Lavande et Marion et Marc. Charlie Weasley dansait avec le professeur Bibine, et le professeur Mac-Gonagall avec Bill Weasley.

Ginny posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Harry et murmura :

-Harry, tu feras attention à toi demain ?

-Je te le promet, mais pour l'instant ne pensons qu'à nous amuser. Profitons de la dernière journée de paix avant de rentrer en guerre !

-Oui, tu as raison !

Puis Harry se pencha et embrassa Ginny. Ils continuaient à danser mais leurs lèvres ne se quittaient plus

-On change ! Cria le chanteur du groupe.

-Ho, zut alors ! Râla Ginny.

Harry se trouva alors à danser avec Marion. Tandis que Ginny était avec son frère et Hermione avec Marc. Harry glissa à l'oreille de Marion :

-Alors petite sœur, tu t'amuses bien ?

-Oui, c'est superbe !

La soirée continua, et plus minuit approchait plus Harry se sentait tendus. Harry dansait maintenant un slow avec Ginny. Puis ils allèrent chercher à boire. A onze heures et demie Hagrid vint le voir.

-Harry il paraîtrait que tu ais besoin de moi ? Lui murmura Hagrid.

-Oui Hagrid, il faudrait que vous et Graup soit au environ de Poudlard à 14h demain après midi. Si les géants sont dans la bataille comme je le crains, Graup peut nous aider.

-Ok j'y serai.

-Merci Hagrid !

Et sur ceux ils se séparèrent. A minuit Mac-Gonagall coupa la musique et pris la parole :

-Toute l'équipe espère que vous avez passez une bonne soirée, nous vous attendons demain sur le terrain de quidditch pour le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, passez une bonne nuit !

Ceci dit, tout le monde quitta la salle. Harry raccompagna Ginny jusqu'à la salle commune, puis repartis vers la salle sur demande. Arrivé dans la salle se trouvés déjà tous les professeur et Ron et Hermione et une dizaine d'aurors dont Maugrey Fol-Oeil.

-Bonsoir Harry, grogna Maugrey

-Bonsoir ! Bon il manque les préfets de Serdaigle et de Poufsouffle et Malefoy.

La porte s'ouvrit et les cinq personnes manquantes entrèrent.

-Harry tu lui fait confiance, demanda Maugrey en fixant Drago

-Entièrement, Maugrey et si cela ne vous va pas vous pouvez partir. Cria Harry

-Ne te fâches pas Harry si tu lui fait confiance je lui ferai confiance, jusqu'à un certain point du moins. Répondit Maugrey

-Combien y aura-t-il d'aurors demain ? demanda Harry à Maugrey

-douze.

-Bien il y en à six qui se chargeront de faire rentrer les première années dans le château.

Harry fit apparaître un plan du terrain et du château. Puis il montra la position de tous les aurors. Et finit :

-Bon pour finir Charlie tu arbitras le match, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème ! répondit le jeune homme.

-Des questions ?

La salle se remplie d'un silence et Harry reprit la parole :

-Bien tout le monde au lit, demain nous avons une guerre à gagner.

La salle se vida peu à peu. Harry sortit le dernier avec Hermione et Ron, ils rejoignirent leur salle commune puis sans un mot allèrent se coucher.

La matinée du dimanche se passa sans problème et Harry fut content de voir lorsqu'il était descendu prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle que tout le monde parlait du match de quidditch.

Juste après le repas du midi Harry et toute l'équipe se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. IL revu avec eux les consignes de sécurité. Marc n'était pas vraiment d'accord.

-Harry, je veux y prendre part également, disait-il

-Il n'en est pas question Marc, ta mission est trop importante je ne veux pas te voir en première ligne. Tu ne viendras chercher Marion avec ton balai si tu vois que l'on ne s'en sort pas. Si tu n'es pas d'accord je te renvoi au château sous la garde d'un auror et tu ne pourras en sortir que ce soir !

-D'accord Harry, je protégerai les première années de mon balai.

-S'il y le moindre problème chacun prends quelque avec lui sur son balai et s'envole dans la cour du château. Bon allons y !

L'équipe se dirigea vers le terrain et alla se placer au centre en attendant le coup d'envoi. Une fois donnée par Charlie, Ginny s'empara du Souaffle et attaqua avec Hermione, Harry se mit en hauteur afin de trouver le vif d'or.

Après quelques minutes Gryffondor menait par 50 à 20 et Harry aperçut le vif d'or quand Charlie cria :

-Harry regarda sur la butte.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil et vit les aurores, placé sur la butte, décoller et direction du terrain. Harry plongea sur son balai en direction du professeur Mac-Gonagall. Maugrey arriva quelques secondes après Harry :

-Il y a environ trois cents détraqueurs, une vingtaine de mangemorts et un géant. Expliqua Maugrey.

-Les auror vous avez pour charge les mangemorts. Les élèves et les professeurs les détraqueurs et Hagrid le géant. On se dépêche. Cria Harry.

Harry se dirigea alors vers Ron et Hermione puis leur expliqua la situation. Après quelques secondes, il fonça sur les détraqueurs suivit de ses deux amis. Une ligne d'une cinquantaine de personne se forma entre la butte et l'entrée du château. Les premières années couraient en direction de l'entrée protégée par cinq aurors.

Harry au dessus des détraqueurs, le trio se concentra et cria :

-SPERO PATRONUM

La loutre d'Hermione et l'ours de Ron se joignirent au cerf d'Harry. Les détraqueurs étaient paniqués, mais continués d'avancer. Ils arrivèrent vers le groupe d'élèves et de professeurs. Des patronus sortirent de toutes les baguettes et les assaillants commencèrent à reculer.

Tous d'un coup un cygne vint se joindre aux patronus du trio. Cho était sur son balai et fonçait sur les détraqueurs.

-Cho tu es trop basse ! Cria Harry

En effet Cho volait à moins de trois mètres du sol vers les détraqueurs. Une lueur rouge apparut et Cho tomba au milieu des détraqueurs. Un mangemort avait réussit à atteindre Cho.

Harry fonça en piquer pour rattraper Cho au vol quand il entendit.

-Harry, pour les détruire dit SPERO KILLUS PATRONUM

Harry se tourna et vit Dumbeldore au milieu de la bataille. Maintenant les détraqueurs encerclaient le groupe et cela allait très mal.

-SPERO KILLUS PATRONUM, cria Harry quand il fut arrivé au raz du sol

Les détraqueurs commencèrent à exploser, il vit Cho étendu sur le sol. La bataille faisait rage, les détraqueurs étaient de moins en moins nombreux car les élèves avaient entendus le professeur Dumbeldore donner la façon de détruire des détraqueurs.

Harry se dirigea vers les mangemort afin d'aider les aurors. Il atterrit puis se trouva nez à nez avec un mangemort.

-Mais c'est Harry, dit alors une voix que Harry connaissais bien.

-Peter, que fais tu ici, tu devrai savoir que tu ne partira pas vivant.

-J'obéit à mon maître, je suis venu chercher quelqu'un.

-Si Voldemort voulait me voir pourquoi n'envoie t-il pas d'invitation ?

-Tu ramènes toujours tous à toi, Harry. Ce n'est pas toi que le maître veut ! C'est elle ! fit Peter en montra Marion du doigt.

Harry se remit sur son balai et alla voir Hermione.

-Hermione emmène Marion loin d'ici !!

-D'accord Harry !

Hermione s'éloigna et Harry atterrit de nouveau prés de Queudever.

-A nous sale traître.

-Avada Keda

-Apparus Coutus, lança Harry.

Des centaines de couteau apparurent et foncèrent sur Peter, celui ci fut transpercé avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait.

Lorsque le corps de Pettigrow tomba sur le sol, Harry réalisa alors qu'il venait de tuer un homme. Et en plus, il l'avait fait souffrir. Il se pensa alors :

-Je ne vaux pas mieux que les mangemorts, j'aurais pus le maîtriser facilement, mais non il fallait que je le tue, je suis un assassin.

Tous d'un coup un cri retentit. Harry remonta sur son balai et se dirigea vers la cinquantaine de détraqueur qui restaient. Puis d'un coup Harry se sentis paralysé. Un mangemort avait réussit à le pétrifier. Harry tomba au milieu des détraqueurs et la chute lui fit perdre connaissance.


	22. Un autre monde

22) Un autre monde

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit autour de lui Ginny, Ron et Hermione. Harry regarda autour de lui et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Hermione prit la parole :

-Professeur, il s'est réveillé.

Le professeur Dumbeldore apparut alors dans le champ de vision de Harry et dit :

-Bienvenu dans le monde des vivants Harry, tu nous as fait peur, tu es resté inconscient pendant deux jours.

-Merci professeur, mais Cho !

-J'ai le regret de t'annoncer que miss Chang est morte ainsi que trois autres élèves de Poudlard.

Harry sentis son monde basculer et son impression de porter malheur resurgit d'un coup. Il avait les larmes aux yeux mais put demander :

-Marion ?

-Tout va bien pour Miss Wood, Miss Granger l'a sauvé au moment où deux mangemorts allait l'attraper.

-Et moi, je me souviens très bien être tombé parmi les détraqueurs ?

-Mr Malefoy vous a sauvé quand un détraqueur allait vous embrasser. Maintenant Harry repose toi.

Dumbeldore se tourna vers Ron, Ginny et Hermione puis dit :

-Je pense qu'il faut le laisser, miss Weasley si Harry le désire vous pouvez rester.

Le directeur quitta l'infirmerie, suivit de Ron et Hermione qui lui lancèrent un regard de remerciement !

-Tu veux rester seul ? demanda Ginny

Harry se mit à réfléchir puis il prit une décision qui lui brisait le cœur, s'il portait malheur, pourquoi rester avec ceux qui l'aime.

-Gin, s'est fini. Je ne veux plus te voir !

-Comment ?

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux. Harry repris la parole :

-Je porte malheur Ginny, je ne veux pas que tu meures. Si tu restes avec moi cela va t'arriver. En plus j'ai tuée un homme, je suis un assassin.

-Je prends le risque de rester avec toi, répondit Ginny en pleure !

-Pas moi, coupa Harry. Je tiens trop à toi, donc il est hors de question que je te fasse courir le moindre risque.

Ginny gifla alors Harry en lui disant :

-Tu es comme Voldemort, tu veux faire souffrir un maximum de gens.

Ginny se leva et sortie de l'infirmerie en claquant la porte. Harry se retrouva seul et se mit à réfléchir.

-Pourquoi, ne pas me livrer à Voldemort, après cela les gens que j'aime, ne souffriront plus.

La nuit passa, puis le lendemain se fut Ron, Hermione et Marion qui vint le voir. Ron fonça sur Harry :

-Toi, je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit à ma sœur mais depuis son retour de l'infirmerie, hier, elle passe son temps dans le dortoir à pleurer.

-C'est finit, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure à cause de moi. Et vous non plus. Je ne veux plus voir personne, je suis trop dangereux. De toute façon une fois sortie d'ici je quitte Poudlard et vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi ! Répondit Harry.

Les trois personnes autour d'Harry restèrent sans dirent un mot puis il entendirent une voix venu de la porte :

-Ce qui est tout a fait idiot Harry !

Harry regarda la porte et vit le directeur entrer.

-A voici le fameux directeur de cette école supposé inattaquable.

-Assez de persiflage Harry !

Puis se tournant vers les trois visiteurs il leur demanda :

-Pouvez vous nous laissez je dois parler à Harry.

Ils quittèrent la pièce laissant seul Harry et Dumbeldore.

-Alors Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tout, je porte malheur et je n'ai pas envi de voir d'autre personne mourir. Il eux d'abord mes parents, puis Cédric, Sirius et pour finir Cho. J'en ai marre !!! Et puis je suis devenu un assassin, tuer Pettigrow m'a fait du bien est ce normal.

-Harry, tu n'es pas responsable de leur mort, le seul responsable c'est Voldemort ! Quant à Peter tu as agis en état de légitime défense, en aucun cas tu es un assassin.

-Peter était sans danger, j'aurais pus le maîtriser sans effort, mais je voulais qu'il souffre. Je suis comme Voldemort je tus pour le plaisir.

-Non Harry, tu n'es pas du tout comme Voldemort, le fait que tu regrettes ton geste prouve que tu as une conscience, Voldemort lui ne se soucie pas de la mort des autres.

-Peut-être mais j'aurais mieux fait de ne jamais venir au monde, sans moi il n'y aurait pas eu tous ces morts !!

-Erreur Harry et je peux te le prouver.

Et sans que Harry puisse savoir ce que Dumbeldore voulait dire celui ci lança un sort :

-AUSTRA DIMENSUS

Harry se retrouva alors dans un cimetière avec Dumbeldore, le ciel était noir, des corbeaux volaient au dessus de leurs têtes. Harry demanda :

-Où est t'on ?

-Nous sommes dans une dimension parallèle, pour être précis dans une dimension où tu ne serais jamais née. Le lieu où nous sommes se nomme le cimetière des potentiels. C'est là que sont enterrés les sorciers morts. Viens marchons un peu.

Harry et Dumbeldore commencèrent à marcher. Jamais Harry n'avait vus un cimetière aussi grand. Il y avait des tombes à pertes de vus. Dumbeldore repris la parole :

-Vois tu Harry nous sommes ici dans un endroit ou se trouve les sorciers mort après ta naissance. Regarde cette tombe.

Harry s'approcha de la tombe et vit alors e nom d'Hermione.

-Que c'est-il passé ?

-Ben Hermione à été enlevé le lendemain de son arrivé à Poudlard, elle à été soumise ou sortilège doloris et c'est fait torturée par les mangemorts.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry. Quelque seconde après Harry regarda la tombe voisine. Elle portait le nom de Ronald Weasley. Harry ouvrit la bouche mais le directeur le coupa :

-Mr Weasley n'a pas eu la chance de voir Poudlard, Lucius Malefoy a attaqué avec une horde de détraqueur le terrier. Seul Ginny fut sauvé. Quelque temps du moins. Ginny est morte par la main de Macnair, elle c'était fait enlever et des futur mangemorts se sont fait la main dessus.

-Remus ? demanda Harry !

-Tué par Petter !

-Vous ?

-En fuite mais seulement quelque temps d'ici peu je serai tué par Voldemort lui même.

-Marion ?

-Miss Wood, c'est fait enlevé toute jeune par Voldemort qui la convertie, elle est une mangemort. Seul Mr Evans s'en ai sorti mais son temps est compté, comme tous ceux que tu connaissais.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tous ces morts ? Demanda Harry, en larmes.

-Harry ce n'est pas la réalité, c'est juste une dimension où tu n'existes pas ?

Harry se mit à pleurer, Dumbeldore le prit dans ses bras et dit :

-Pleure Harry, cela te ferra du bien, mais sache que ce n'est pas en reniant tes amis que cela ira mieux. Ils ont besoin de toi comme tu as besoin d'eux.

-Merci professeur, merci de me soutenir !

-Je n'ai pas le choix Harry, toi seul peut vaincre Voldemort, mais sache que une fois vaincu, tu seras Harry Potter pour moi, un garçon comme les autres avec ses joies et ses peines. Si tu as besoin de parler, de conseils ou d'un avis extérieur je serai là pour t'aider.

Harry voulut reprendre mais Dumbeldore le coupa encore une fois :

-Il est temps de quitter cet endroit maudit et de revenir à notre réalité, NORMALUS DIMENSUS

Le cimetière disparut et une seconde après, Harry et Dumbeldore se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie.

-Bien maintenant, il te reste deux choses à faire. La première c'est de sortir d'ici et la seconde c'est de te réconcilier avec tes amis et surtout avec miss Weasley.

-Bien professeur, c'est ce que je vais faire immédiatement !

-Harry, je suis désolé de te le rappeler mais les enterrements on lieu demain et je crois que les parents de Cho veulent te voir.

-J'y serai professeur, mais seulement à celui de Cho.


	23. Réparer les erreurs

23) Réparer les erreurs

Harry sorti en courant de l'infirmerie et parti en direction de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Arrivé à mi chemin, il entendit :

-Alors toujours parmi nous Harry,

Harry se retourna et dit :

-Comme tu vois Drago. Je crois que je dois te remercier de m'avoir sauver la vie.

-Laisse tomber Harry, on va dire que c'était involontaire.

-Si tu veux ! Excuse moi je dois y aller !

-Pas de problème ! A plus saint Potter.

Les deux jeunes se séparèrent et Harry arriva enfin à sa salle commune. La salle était vide.

-Ils doivent tous être en cours ou dans la grande salle. Pensa t-il

Il avança vers le dortoir des filles, mais une fois en haut, il se retrouva propulsé en bas de l'escalier.

-C'est vrai la confiance des créateurs. Pensa t-il.

Il se transforma alors en blaireau et escalada les marches. Au moins sous sa forme animagus, il ne pouvait être rejeté. Il arriva dans le dortoir et vit Ginny allongée dans un lit en train de pleurer. Harry avait le cœur en morceau. Voir la femme qu'il aimait pleurer le déchirai. Il s'approcha en silence et s'assit sur le lit. Il avança la main et caressa les cheveux de Ginny.

-Gin, mon amour, excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine mais juste te protéger. Dit-il.

-Me protéger comme si mes frères ne le faisaient pas assez. Tu n'es pas mon frère Harry et je vais te dire la même chose qu'à eux, je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décision seules, cria t-elle.

Puis d'une voix calme mais pleine de désespoir elle dit :

-Si tu dois partir, vas-y mais surtout ne le fait pas pour me protéger mais pour te protéger toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi prés de moi. Tu n'as pas choisit ta vie alors laisse les autres choisir la leur. La mienne est d'être avec toi.

-Je te crois Gin, et Dumbeldore avait raison, je ne pourrais le vaincre seul donc il faut que tu sois avec moi et Ron, Hermione et Marion aussi.

Puis prenant son souffle il dit :

-Gin, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Harry.

Puis ils s'embrassèrent. Le baiser durant quelques minutes soudain une voix arriva de la porte :

-Harry comment est tu monté jusqu'ici ? demanda Hermione.

-En faisant ceci.

Harry se transforma sous le regard admiratif de Ginny puis reprit son apparence.

-Hermione je souhaiterai te voir ce soir avec Ron, Marc et Marion à la salle sur demande. On dit vingt heures. Cela te va ?

-D'accord j'en parle aux autres, dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

-Bon on en était où ? demanda Harry.

-Tu m'embrassait je crois, non je t'embrassait en vérité je ne sais plus.

Harry et Ginny se rapprochèrent pour s'embrasser.

Le soir à huit heures moins dix ils entrèrent dans la salle sur demande et attendirent les autres. Ron entra le premier et fonça sur Harry le poing levé. Harry sentis une douleur dans son ventre et se retrouva par terre. Ron pris la parole :

-Ne t'avise plus à faire du mal à ma sœur, Harry sinon ce sera encore pire.

-Ron tu es malade, Harry et moi on s'est réconciliés cette après midi. Cria Ginny.

-Ho ! Excuse moi Harry, dit alors Ron en tendant la main à son ami.

-Pas de mal Ron, t'aurais eu la même chose si il était arrivé quelque chose à Hermione.

Hermione, Marion et Marc rentrèrent à se moment là et Harry reprit la parole.

-Bien écouter moi, je tiens à m'excuser pour ce que j'ai dit ce matin à l'infirmerie.

-Ha bon tu as dit quelque chose se matin, plaisanta Marion.

-Je vois que certain n'ont pas la rancune tenace mais passons ! Je tiens à vous dire que demain je me rends à l'enterrement de Cho....

-Je peux venir avec toi ? Demanda Ginny

-Je n'osai pas te le demander, avoua Harry.

Harry passa la soirée à expliquer ce qu'il avait vus dans le monde parallèle. A dix heures il se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune puis montèrent se coucher.

Le lendemain, Harry se leva vers midi et alla déjeuner dans la grande salle. Dans la grande salle, il vit des fanions noirs de part et d'autre et Dumbeldore pris la parole :

-Aujourd'hui se déroule les enterrements des personnes qui ont péris dans l'attaque perpétré pas Voldemort contre Poudlard. Je déclare qu'il y aura trois jours de deuil en mémoire des élèves tombés lors de l'attaque. Plusieurs portoloins sont disponibles afin de permettre aux élèves qui le désirent de se rendre aux enterrements. Je demanderai maintenant une minute de silence en leur mémoire.

Harry se leva le premier suivit par toute la salle, sauf quelques Serpentard qui souriaient. La minute passa et Harry fit défiler devant ses yeux les moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de Cho. Il se rendit compte qu'il venait de perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait beaucoup.

Dumbeldore reprit la parole :

-Je demanderais également que le déjeuner ainsi que tous les repas qui se dérouleront dans la grande salle soit prit dans un total silence, et ceci pendant trois jours.

Le repas finit Harry alla dans sa salle commune pour se changer. Il redescendit dans le Hall et vit Ginny, Hermione, Marion, Ron et Marc qui l'attendaient.

-On vient tous avec toi, dit alors Hermione.

-Merci, c'est super sympa de votre part.

Ils s'avancèrent vers un portoloin et saisir une boite de conserve. Quelque instants après ils se retrouvèrent dans un jardin entourés de monde qui se demandaient d'où ils venaient. Dumbeldore était déjà là. Il s'approcha du groupe :

-Bien vous voilà enfin. Harry, les parents de Cho voudrait que tu dises un mot après la cérémonie. Es tu d'accord ?

-J'essaierai professeur.

La cérémonie commença. Le père de Cho prit la parole. Puis vient le tour de sa mère qui fondit en larme. Elle fut réconfortée par son mari. Dumbeldore prit alors la parole :

-Miss Chang était une élève aimée de ses camarades, elle à mis du temps pour remonté la mort de Cédric Diggory, mais entourée de ses amis elle c'est redressé et a put vivre heureuse pendant plus d'un an.

Dumbeldore paraissait effondré. Harry se leva alors. Il s'avança sur l'estrade et pris la parole.

-Cho était pour moi une amie, je la trouvait belle, intelligente et elle avait en elle toutes les qualités pour être à Serdaigle. Nous avons vécus quelques moments magiques qui resteront toujours dans ma mémoire. Elle faisait parti d'un club de défense que j'avais crée et elle était particulièrement douée. Elle est partie, mais je sais qu'elle restera en partie avec nous avec son sourire et .....

Harry partie en courant, il avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Harry, cria Ginny.

Ginny s'avançait à sa suite et Ron le retient par le bras.

-Attends Ginny je m'en occupe.

Puis lui glissa à l'oreille.

-Si il se transforme tu ne pourras rien faire tandis que moi et Hermione on pourra l'aider.

Harry s'engouffra dans la forêt qui se trouvait à côté du jardin et se mis accroupis le dos contre un arbre. Ron et Hermione rentrèrent à leur tour dans la forêt. Ils virent alors Harry.

La colère de Harry, était tel qu'il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Il se concentra sur l'amour que lui portait Ginny et ses pensait devenait alors plus ordonnées. Il s'était transformé en lion, la transformation qui lui posait le plus de problème. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Ron et Hermione apeurés. Ne sachant plus ce qu'il faisait il se mit à foncer dessus. Ron et Hermione se transformèrent à leur tour. Et le loup, le renard et le lion commencèrent à se battre.

Après dix minutes de bataille Harry redevint lui même et il sombra dans un demi sommeil. Ron et Hermione restèrent à côté de lui et attendirent. Harry se réveilla quelques instants plus tard :

-Par Merlin, je ne vous ai pas fait mal au moins. Demanda le jeune homme.

-T'inquiète pas ! On n'a rien, répondit Ron.

-Bien allons rejoindre les autres. Décida Hermione.

Les trois jeunes se levèrent et partirent en direction de la maison. A peine arrivé, à l'orée du bois que Ginny fonça dessus pour l'embrasser.

-Harry tu n'as rien ?

-Non, et merci du fond du cœur.

-Merci pourquoi ?

-Grâce à toi ma transformation et complète, lui glissa t-il à l'oreille.

Les parents de Cho avancèrent face à Harry. La mère de Cho le pris dans ses bras. Pendant quelque instant, Harry se demanda comment réagir. Puis madame Chang le relâcha.

-Excuse moi, Harry !

-Il n'y a pas de mal, madame, je suis profondément navré de tous ce qui vous arrive. Cho était vraiment quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle et ne méritait pas cela. J'aurais du la protéger, dit Harry avec un profond regret.

-Non Harry, tu ne pouvais pas protéger tous le monde dans Poudlard, coupa le père de Cho.

-Mais, monsieur je me sens responsable de sa mort.

-Tu n'es responsable de rien, Cho a choisit ce qu'elle voulait faire. Au moins maintenant elle est avec Cédric et je sais qu'il prendra soin d'elle là haut.

Harry ne su répondre. Il regarda ses amis qu'ils l'entouraient afin de trouver de l'aide, mais personne ne dit un mot. Dumbeldore arriva et prit la parole :

-Mr et Mrs Chang, je suis désolé mais les étudiants doivent maintenant retourner au château.

-Il n'y a pas de mal Albus, répondit le père de Cho. Harry je souhaite te remercier pour ton petit mot de tous à l'heure. Tu as raison elle restera toujours en partie avec nous.

-Merci, Mr Chang, je vous présente encore une fois toutes mes condoléances.

-Merci, répondirent en même temps Mr et Mrs Chang

Le groupe s'éloigna des parents de Cho et se regroupèrent autour du portoloin. Ils touchèrent la boite de conserve et se retrouvèrent en un instant dans le Hall de Poudlard.

Le groupe se dirigea vers la grande salle quand un hibou marron vint lâcher une lettre devant Harry :

_Monsieur Potter,_

_Suite à l'attaque de Poudlard nous vous prions de venir ministère de la magie demain à 11H00 pour comparaître dans un jugement pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. Si vous ne denier vous présenter nous avons le regret de vous informer que des aurors on reçu l'ordre de vous arrêter avec la possibilité d'utiliser des sortilèges impardonnables_

_Mr Fudge_

_Ministre de la magie._


	24. Le traître

24) Le traître

Harry resta bouche bée devant une telle lettre, il avait sauvé le collège et le ministre lui faisait un procès. La lettre tourna dans le groupe sans que personne ne dit un mot.

Soudain la colère de Harry pris le dessus. Il arracha la lettre des mains d'Hermione et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur.

La colère était tel que les bougies qui flottaient dans les couloirs s'éteignaient sur son passage. Harry cria :

-Lumos

Une petite lueur apparut dans sa main. Il marchait très vite et tous d'un coup il entendit derrière lui :

-Harry, arrête toi.

Harry se retourna et vit Drago. Le Serpentard le rejoignit et lui demanda :

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Combien de temps quoi ? Cria Harry qui était vraiment hors de lui.

-Tu fais de la magie sans baguette ?

-Pardon ?

-Regarde ta main tu n'as pas de baguette et tu arrive quand même à avoir une lueur.

Harry regarda sa main et compris. C'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait.

-Nox, dit Harry d'une voix pleine d'amertume.

-Que ce passe-t-il Harry ? demanda Drago.

Pour toute réponse Harry tandis sa lettre. Après quelques instants Drago releva la tête du parchemin et dit :

-S'il te faut des témoins je crois que tu peux citer toute l'école.

-Merci Drago, mais je préfère en parler à Dumbeldore !

-Comme tu veux, vivement que ce mangemort démissionne.

-Comment Fudge est un mangemort ? Tu en es sur ?

-Tu oublies ce que j'aurais du être, mon père m'a parlé de certains mangemort dont Fudge. Bien on va voir le directeur maintenant ?

Arrivés devant la statue, Drago donna le mot de passe et ils montèrent dans le bureau. Dumbeldore dormait paisiblement et il n'avait jamais semblé aussi fatigué.

Harry s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

-Professeur ?

Le directeur ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

-Oui Harry que se passe t-il ?

-Ceci, dit Harry en lançant le parchemin sur le bureau.

Dumbeldore le déroula et commença à le lire. A mesure que ses yeux avançaient sur le parchemin un sourire se dessina derrière sa barbe.

-Bien, maintenant Harry, il est temps de se débarrassé de ce Mangemort.

-Vous... Vous étiez au courant ?

-Oui grâce à Mr Malefoy, ici présent.

Drago prit la parole :

-Je crois que pour plus de sécurité pour demain, il faut que je monte dans ma chambre.

Drago quitta la pièce et monta l'escalier se trouvant dans le bureau. Dumbeldore attendis que la porte soit fermé et repris la parole :

-Harry sais tu ce que tu va faire ?

-Je vais y aller et démasquer Fudge.

-Comment ? demanda Dumbeldore

-Je crois que vous connaissiez la réponse.

-Je m'en doute mais explique moi exactement.

-Bien je crois que je vais lancer un sort à Fudge pour que tout le monde entende ce qu'il pense. Je me demande même si je ne vais pas demander du véritaserum au professeur Rogue pour son verre d'eau. Et je lui poserai des questions afin d'arriver plus vite à la vérité.

-D'accord Harry, mais je ne croit pas qu'un sort soit une bonne idée mais le véritaserum je suis d'accord et je m'arrangerai pour qu'il le boive en entrant.

Harry se leva un peu plus calme que lors de son entrée dans le bureau se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Il se tourna alors vers Dumbeldore :

-D'accord pour le sort mais je veux que Lupin et Maugrey soit dans la salle ainsi que Drago et Macnair père.

-Je veillerai à suivre ton plan à la lettre Harry, Bonne nuit !!

-Bonne nuit professeur !

Harry quitta son bureau et se rendit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ginny vint le voir et l'interrogea du regard.

-Ecoute moi Ginny, en aucun cas je ne veux que tu m'accompagnes demain au ministère.

-D'accord mon amour, mais tu me promet d'être prudent.

-Tant que je sais que tu m'attendras, je reviendrai je te le promet

Harry pris Ginny dans ses bras puis l'embrassa. Ils passèrent la soirée dans un fauteuil de la salle commune. Ginny s'endormit et Harry n'eu pas le cœur de la réveiller. Harry profita du somme de Ginny pour faire le point. Puis il finit par s'endormir.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin et descendit dans la Hall rejoindre Dumbeldore et Drago qui l'attendait. Drago demanda immédiatement

-Dit Harry, pourquoi veux tu que je vienne avec toi ?

-Pour te venger ! Pas sur ton père mais sur un certain Macnair pour l'instant.

-Bon jeunes gens il est temps d'aller faire éclater la vérité.

Dumbeldore tendit alors un vieux prospectus moldus et Harry et Drago le saisirent. Quelques instant après ils se trouvèrent dans le couloir devant la salle de jugement. La porte s'ouvrit et Percy apparut en disant :

-Bien Mr Potter, vous êtes ici en temps qu'accusé pour le meurtre de Peter Pettigrow. Mr Dumbeldore sera votre témoin à décharge et Mr Malefoy votre témoins à charges. Durant le procès nous attendons de vous ni de scènes violentes sinon vous serez enchaînés jusqu'a la fin. Avez-vous des question Mr Potter ?

Harry était dégoûté par le comportement de Percy, il répondit alors méchamment :

-Oui Percy, Est-ce que maître Fudge et content de son caniche Percy ?

-Harry tais toi, dis alors Dumbeldore.

Harry voulu ouvrir la bouche mais Dumbeldore lui murmura

-Percy fait partie de l'ordre maintenant, et il sera le ministre par intérim à la fin de la journée.

Harry voulut s'excuser mais Dumbeldore lui fit comprendre que cela pourrait mettre en péril le plan.

Harry entra alors dans la salle, et s'assit dans le fauteuil au milieu de tous. Autour de Fudge se trouvaient plusieurs personnes dont Dolorès Ombrage. La salle était pleine et Harry en se tournant vit Drago se placé derrière Macnair.

-Bien Mr Potter, vous comparaissez devant nous pour le meurtre barbare perpétrai à Poudlard de Peter Pettigrow. Plaidez vous coupable où non coupable ?

Après la question, Fudge porta sa coupe à ses lèvres et but plusieurs gorgées d'eau. Harry tourna la tête en direction du directeur qui lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Si tuer un mangemort est répréhensible, alors je suis coupable.

-Avez-vous des preuves sur le fait que Mr Pettigrow était un mangemort ?

-Quelques une du moins. Expliquez moi pourquoi il se serait fait passer pour mort pendant seize ans ?

-Ben, il attendait le retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

La salle se figea, Harry venait de marquer un premier point. Dolorès Ombrage était paniqué et Macnair se leva. Maugrey arriva alors dans le tribunal et dit :

-Je conseil à tout le monde de rester assit. Jusqu'à la fin du procès mais on va changer d'accuser. Fudge est maintenant accusé et Harry Potter est juge.

Macnair se dirigea vers la porte et sortis sa baguette en direction de Maugrey, mais Drago c'était levé d'un bon et avait stupefixier Macnair père.

Harry continua :

-Bien, monsieur Fudge êtes vous un mangemort ?

-Oui

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Depuis le retour du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Y as t'il d'autres mangemort dans la pièce ?

-Oui deux, Mr Macnair et Dolorès Ombrage.

-Bien, merci de votre franchise.

Puis Harry se tourna vers la salle :

-Pour votre information, Mr Fudge ici présent a bu du véritaserum. Si vous voulez lui posez des questions spécifiques allez y. Puis Harry se tourna vers Percy Weasley. Mr Weasley, je crois qu'à partir de cette minute vous pouvez être considéré comme Ministre de la magie. Jusqu'aux prochaines élections qui ne devront pas tarder si vous voulez mon avis.

-Merci Mr Potter, je tiens à vous signaler que vous obtenez l'ordre de Merlin première classe. Mr Sirius Black est innocenté et reçoit l'ordre de Merlin seconde classe. Merci de votre grande aide Mr Potter. Les élections pour le poste de ministre de la magie se dérouleront dans deux semaines.

Harry, Lupin, Maugrey, Drago et Dumbeldore quittèrent la pièce et reprirent le portoloin pour Poudlard.


	25. Noël chez Harry

25) Noël chez Harry.

Au retour au château, Harry et Drago furent applaudit dès qu'ils eurent passés la porte de la grande salle. Harry était content de lui, Voldemort avait perdu une bataille et quelques Mangemorts. Le nouveau ministre était Arthur Weasley.

Le temps passa. Le temps d'automne laissa place à l'hiver et un manteau de neige recouvrait maintenant Poudlard.

Les cours suivaient. Harry avait eu de longues discutions avec Marion et il commençait à la connaître mieux. Les cours de l'AD étaient maintenant très prisés par tous les élèves de Poudlard et Harry avait demandé à Dumbeldore de créer un club de duel. Celui ci avait accepté et Harry avait dissous l'AD, et avait créer, pour ceux en qui il avait entièrement confiance, un groupe appelé ASS (Armée de Source Sures). Le groupe comprenait tous les élèves de l'AD de l'année précédente ainsi que Marion et Marc.

Un fait étrange apparut, lorsque Marion réussit pour la première fois à faire un patronus corporel.

-Etrange qu'elle réussit alors que certain n'arrive même pas à faire apparaître une fumée argentée. Pensa Harry.

Le patronus de Marion était un lion, et lorsqu'elle voulut recommencer un aigle apparut, puis à la troisième fois un blaireau. Toutes la salle était sous le choc et Harry compris alors qu'il était la personne en qui Marion avait le plus confiance.

Les vacances de noël approchaient et Harry invita quelques personnes de Poudlard chez lui pour les vacances. Il ne savait pas si tout le monde pouvait loger dans sa maison, mais il voulait être entourés pour noël.

Les cherches faites par Hermione et Ron n'avançait guère. Seul une piste fut trouvée la veille du départ en vacance.

-Harry, je ne sais pas si c'est intéressant mais on a trouver un nom de sorcier peu célèbre mais puissant : Robin Wood. Dit Ron, quand il entra dans son dortoir pour faire sa valise.

-Tu dis? Et qu'a fait ce Robin Wood dans le passé? Demanda Harry

-D'après la légende il aurait aidé Godric Gryffondor contre Salazar Serpentard. Répondit Ron.

-Intéressant! Bon maintenant on prépare nos affaires.

Le trimestre était fini et Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Marion et Harry se retrouvèrent dans le Poudlard Express pour rentrer chez eux.

Harry avait invité Drago à venir chez lui. Celui ci accepta ce qui fit faire un bon de trois mètres à Dobby quand Drago passa la porte d'entrée :

-T'inquiète pas Dobby, il est mon invité et il ne te fera rien.

Le jour de noël arriva. Lors du repas de midi Harry avait invité la famille Weasley au grand complet. Bill c'était fiancé avec Fleur Delacour. Hermione arriva avec ses parents. Lupin était venu avec Tonks et Maugrey. Marion et ses parents étaient également là, ainsi que Marc et son père. Quand Harry vit Mr Evans, Harry se précipita dans sa chambre pour retrouver la photo offerte par Marion lors de son anniversaire.

Il descendit et se dirigea tous de suite vers Mr Evans.

-Mr Evans, je suis Harry Potter. Dit t-il.

-Bonjour Harry, tu peux m'appeler Steve, si tu veux.

-Bien Steve, pouvez me dire quel est le lien entre vous et ma mère, demanda Harry en lui mettant la photo sous le nez.

Lupin arriva par derrière et regarda la photo.

-Harry, allons parler de cela ailleurs. S'il te plait !!

-D'accord allons dans le bureau.

Les trois personnes sortirent de la pièce et une fois dans le bureau, le portait de Sirius parut enchanté de revoir son filleul.

-Bien, maintenant puis je avoir des explications.

-D'accord, Harry répondit Mr Evans. Voilà, Harry Ta mère et moi nous connaissons depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Nous étions très amis et dans la même classe avant sa formation de sorcière.

-Alors pourquoi sur la photo est-elle enceinte de moi? demanda Harry.

-Steve, il faut lui dire, répliqua Lupin

-D'accord Remus, voilà ta mère est ma cousine par alliance.

-Pardon? Mais Pétunia Dursley est ou courant?

Harry, avait reçu un choc, il s'assit sur la chaise et resta sans rien dire pendant quelques instants.

-Non, je m'explique. Le père de ta mère donc ton grand-père, c'est séparé de ta grand mère peut après la naissance de Lily. Il s'est remarié avec une de mes tantes. Nous sommes sur la photo ensemble car Lily et moi étions bons amis, le fait d'être une sorcière et moi marié à une sorcière nous a rapprochés. Malheureusement ma femme est décédé quelque temps après la naissance de Marc.

-Voilà tu sais tous, fit remarquer Lupin. Tu nous en veux ?

-Comment puis je vous en vouloir ? Surtout le jour de noël. Bon allons rejoindre les invités, Si on tarde trop Ron aura ouvert tous ses paquets avant qu'on ne soit en bas.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et en entrant dans le salon il furent accueillis par Ron qui cria :

-Enfin, mais que faisiez vous?

-La réponse ne t'appartient pas Ron, répondit Harry, puis se tournant vers ses invités il ajouta, je propose d'ouvrir nos cadeaux.

Ron ne se fit pas prié et pris immédiatement tous ses cadeaux. Harry regarda autour de lui et tout le monde avait l'air heureux. Même Drago avait reçu des cadeaux, un de la part de Harry et un de la part de Maugrey Fol Œil. Harry regarda au pied du sapin et dit sans sortir sa baguette :

-Accio mes cadeaux.

Une dizaine de paquets s'envolèrent et se posèrent aux pieds de Harry. Toute la salle le regarda d'un drôle d'air et Drago lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Tu sais la magie sans baguette est souvent lié à la magie noire alors fait attention.

-Cela m'ait complètement égale, aujourd'hui je suis heureux et je tiens à en profiter au maximum.

Harry commença à déchirer ses paquets. Ron et Hermione lui offrirent un livre sur les plus grand attrapeur depuis la création du vif d'or. Mrs Weasley, lui avait tricoté un pull rouge. Des farces et attrapes de la part de Marion, de la part de Lunard un livre de moldu sur les légendes d'Angleterre. Mr Evans lui offrit un album photo moldus remplis de portait de sa mère. Et Ginny lui un cadeau extraordinaire. C'était un médaillon représentant un demi cœur. Elle lui dit :

-C'est une médaille spéciale. J'ai l'autre moitié. Avec on peut communiquer, il suffit de tenir la médaille entre deux doigts et de penser fort à la personne qui à l'autre moitié.

-Merci Gin, comment trouves tu les bijoux que je t'ai offert?

-Les boucles d'oreilles sont magnifiques et je ne te parle pas du collier. Merci mon chéri.

Harry avait offert une guitare à Ron, celui ci avait suivit quelques cours avec Bill pendant les grandes vacances et un peu depuis le début de l'année scolaire. Ginny lui avait offert un livre d'accord de chanson sorcier et moldu.

Ron étrenna immédiatement sa guitare et Hermione et Ginny se mirent à chanter.

Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace.

Silent night, holy night!  
Shepherds quake at the sight.  
Glories stream from heaven afar  
Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia,  
Christ the Savior is born !  
Christ the Savior is born.

Silent night, holy night!  
Son of God love's pure light.  
Radiant beams from Thy holy face  
With dawn of redeeming grace,  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth.  
Jesus Lord, at Thy birth

La soirée continua, chaque invite demanda à Ron de jouer un morceau.

Quelques heures plus tard, tout le monde alla se coucher et Harry fut heureux de sa journée. Il avait eu des réponses concernant Marc, mais beaucoup de questions restaient en suspends sur Marion.


	26. La nuit de cauchemars

26) La nuit de cauchemars

Le lendemain de noël, Harry reçu une lettre de la part de Dumbeldore, celle-ci était dans le même acabit que celle qu'il avait reçu le jour de son anniversaire.

Harry,

Je te souhaite un joyeux noël, je te remercie pour la paire de chaussette que tu m'as offert.

Pour te préparer au combat final je souhaiterai que tu viennes le mardi de la rentrée dans mon bureau. Ron et Hermione sont prévenu. Ginny prendra également des cours d'animagi.

Professeur Dumbeldore.

Harry se demanda ce que Dumbeldore voulais lui apprendre. Il en parla avec Ron et Hermione, mais ils ne savaient pas ce que le directeur voulait leur apprendre.

La rentrée à Poudlard se passa sans problème. L'escorte qui les emmena à la gare était multiplié par trois il y avait environ trente aurors pour protéger sept personnes.

Arrivé à Poudlard, un festin les attendait. Dumbeldore annonça que toutes les sorties à Pré au Lard étaient annulés. La salle protesta mais Dumbeldore leurs dit qu'un bal costumé se tiendrai tous les mois avec à chaque fois un thèmes différents.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par Hermione.

-Harry réveille toi s'il te plait.

-Que se passe t-il, demanda Harry en ouvrant les yeux.

-Viens dans le dortoir de Marion vite, c'est important.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu verras, vite.

Harry mit sa robe de chambre et descendit dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Hermione. Arrivé au bas de l'escalier il se transforma en blaireau et montât l'escalier. Arrivé dans le dortoir des filles de premières années, il vit qu'elles étaient toutes réveillées sauf Marion qui convulsé sur le lit. Harry se précipita prés du lit et mit sa main sur son front, ce qu'il sentit le surpris.

-Sa cicatrice et bouillante. Hermione tu vas chercher Dumbeldore, vite.

Hermione sortie du dortoir tandis que Harry prenait dans ses bras Marion.

-Calme toi Marion, dit Harry doucement.

-Non, pas eux !! cria Marion

Harry ne comprenait pas, Marion avait des visions comme lui en avaient jusqu'à l'année précédente. Marion se retrouva assise sur le lit. Soudain une voix différentes de celle de Marion sortit de sa bouche.

-Harry tu es là ? demanda une voix glacé.

-Voldemort !!!

-Je me doutais que tu te trouverais à côté de cette fille.

-Que veux tu Tom ?

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi, je suis Lord Voldemort.

-Tu crains donc tant ce prénom Tom.

-Harry, je parle par l'intermédiaire de cette fille car je n'arrive plus à parler avec toi. Cette fille te protège malgré elle.

-Si tu le dit, je t'avertis s'il lui arrive quelque chose, Tom, même la mort te paraîtra douce à côté de ce que je te réserve.

-Tu peux parler Harry, je sais beaucoup de chose sur toi et sur elle. Jamais vous ne ferez revenir Robin Wood.

-Ainsi tu es au courant Tom.

-Plus que ce que tu crois, comment évolue ton animagi de blaireau ?

-Bon revenons à ce que tu veux me dire.

-Je voulais te souhaiter un bon noël. J'espère que tu t'es bien amusé car c'était le dernier. J'en ai assez dit. A bientôt Harry Potter pour ta mort.

Ceci dit Marion, se raidie et le corps tomba dans le lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et demanda :

-Harry que fais tu ici ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Marion, tu m'as fait peur c'est tous.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et Dumbeldore Apparut suivit d'Hermione et de Mac-Gonagall.

-Harry, Marion je souhaiterai vous voir immédiatement dans la salle commune. Miss Granger, je vous charge de rassurer les premières années.

-Bien professeur, répondirent les trois intéressés.

Harry et Marion suivirent les deux professeurs vers la salle commune. Dumbeldore s'assit dans un canapé.

-Asseyez vous, demanda Dumbeldore.

Harry jeta un regard sur Marion qui paraissait nerveuse. Marion tremblait de tous ces membres.

-Marion, je vais te demander de me dire tous ce que tu as vus. Cela te sera peut-être pénible mais, il faut savoir si nous voulons contrer Voldemort. Ensuite nous écouterons Harry puis nous te conduirons à l'infirmerie pour que tu dorme tranquillement sans rêve. Marion tremblait de plus en plus. Dumbeldore s'approcha du fauteuil où Marion était assise et dit doucement :

-Marion regarde moi !

Marion leva les yeux.

-Tu as confiance en Harry ? demanda doucement Dumbeldore.

Marion fit oui de la tête.

-Bien, Harry me fait confiance et je peux t'affirmer que rien ne t'arrivera ici cette nuit. Alors raconte moi, cela ira mieux après.

Marion s'était calmé.

-Je vais essayer professeur, répondit timidement Marion. Voilà je dormais tranquillement et je rêvais d'une maison étrange. Quand je suis entré j'ai vus plusieurs personnes qui portaient des capes noires avec une capuche qui masquait le visage. Chacun leur tours, ils sont allés embrassé le bas de la robe de quelqu'un et se sont placés en cercle autour de cette personne. Ils ont parlé de l'attaque contre des aurors et deux prisonniers sont arrivés, encadrés par des hommes en noirs.

-Qui était ce ?

-La femme qui peut changer d'apparence et celui avec l'œil bizarre.

-Tonks et Maugrey. Cria Mac-Gonagall.

Harry se tourna vers le directeur.

-Professeur il faut envoyer immédiatement un hibou au ministre pour savoir si cela est la vérité.

-Mais Harry puisque je les ai vus, cela ne peut être que vrai ! dit Marion.

-Pas forcement, rappelle toi ce que Voldemort m'a fait pour m'attirer au ministère l'an dernier. Je te l'ai raconté.

-Bon Harry, un hibou va partir dès qu'on aura accompagnés miss Wood à l'infirmerie. Maintenant que t'as dit Voldemort par l'intermédiaire de Marion ? demanda le directeur.

Harry raconta tous ce que Voldemort lui avait dit. Mais il ne dit pas un mot sur Robin Wood devant Marion.

Harry était inquiet que Voldemort connaisse sa transformation en animagi, mais cela fit sourire le directeur.

-Il ne t'a parlé que d'un animagus, donc il ne sait rien sur les autres. Ne sois pas inquiet tu auras toujours l'avantage sur ce terrain. Puis se tournant vers Marion. Marion demain soir tu viendra avec Harry dans mon bureau nous ferrons tous pour t'éviter de rêver à nouveaux de Voldemort.

-D'accord monsieur, dit timidement Marion.

-Bon maintenant le professeur Mac-Gonagall va te conduire à l'infirmerie et Mme Pomfresh va te donner une potion de sommeil, tu devrais dormir tranquille jusqu'à demain matin.

Marion sortie de la salle commune avec le professeur Mac-Gonagall. Le professeur Dumbeldore se tourna alors vers Harry et lui demanda :

-Tu me cache quelque chose n'est ce pas Harry ?

-Oui professeur, Voldemort a parlé de Robin Wood. Il est au courant de la prophétie.

-Je m'en doute Harry. Sais tu qui as fait cette prophétie, Harry ?

-Non, mais pour l'instant je m'en moque un peu je m'inquiète pour Marion !!

-C'est Tom Jedusor qui l'a fait !

-Pardon, vous rigoler.

-Non. C'est Tom Jedusor qui a fait cette prophétie avant de partir de Poudlard. Mais il a perdu le pouvoir de prédiction en devenant Voldemort. Il est normal qui soit au courant et qu'il ai fait quelques recherches.

-Oui mais qu'à voir Marion là dedans ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour Marion ?

-Oui, énormément, c'est comme ma sœur. Vous savez ce qu'elle fait apparaître quand elle lance un patronus ?

-Non, pourquoi devrais je le savoir ?

-Son patronus est soit un blaireau, soit un aigle, soit un lion.

-Donc la personne en qui elle a le plus confiance c'est toi.

-Elle est puissant n'est ce pas ?

-Très puissante, plus que moi. Se sera une grande sorcière si tout ce passe bien.

-Elle est même plus puissante que moi, fit remarquer Harry.

-Non Harry, tu es plus puissant qu'elle cela ne fait aucun doute. Sais-tu pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à faire ce que tu veux ?

-Non.

-Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi ! Marion a compris que dans la magie, l'important c'est la confiance en soi qui fait le reste. Plus tu as confiance en toi plus tes pouvoirs sont en symbiose avec ton âme. Maintenant je vais te donner un dernier conseil pour vos recherches. Ecoute bien, la réponse est dans un livre, mais pas forcement un livre sorcier. Maintenant je vais reprendre une expression d'un de mes amis : c'est à moi de savoir et à toi de trouver.

Harry regardait son directeur. Il n'espérait pas avoir autant d'information en un soir. Le directeur se leva et sorti de la pièce en disant :

-Bonne nuit Harry, n'y pense pas trop, la solution vient souvent quand on ne s'y attend pas.


	27. Quelques changements

27) Quelques changements.

Marion sortie de l'infirmerie, le mardi matin, pour assister à son cours de potion avec Rogue. Marc avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas de chance. Quitter l'infirmerie pour assister à un cours, qui pouvait la ramener là-bas aussi vite qu'elle y était entrée était, pour reprendre l'expression de Marc, un manque de bol évident.

Harry avait raconté à Ron et Hermione la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Dumbeldore. Hermione ne savait pas ce que le directeur avait voulut dire et Ron avait eu une autre réaction :

-Il a raison pourquoi s'abîmer la santé en faisant des recherches à la bibliothèque alors que la solution viendra toutes seul.

-Peut-être mais si on ne force pas la chance on ne trouvera jamais. Répondit Hermione.

-Avez vous des infos sur l'aide de Robin Wood pour Gryffondor ? Demanda Harry

-Non, dans le livre il parle simplement de quatre cavaliers et d'une armée sombre. Répondit Ron.

-Quatre cavaliers, Robin Wood, c'est bizarre ces noms pris à part me dissent quelque chose.

-N'y pense plus Harry et allons en cours de métamorphose.

La journée se passa. Le soir venu, cinq jeunes se retrouvèrent devant le bureau de Dumbeldore. Ron donna le mot de passe :

-Malabar, puis se tournant il ajouta, je me demande où il va chercher tous cela ?

-Dans les confiseries des moldus, répondit Hermione.

-Exact, Miss Granger. Mais ne restez pas là, vous pouvez entrer. Dit une voix venant du bureau du directeur.

Une fois entrée, Marion jeta un coup d'œil partout autour d'elle, c'était la première fois qu'elle venait dans ce bureau. Drago attendait déjà assit devant le bureau. Dumbeldore fit apparaître cinq chaises et s'assit derrière son bureau. Dés qu'ils furent tous assis, Dumbeldore leur expliqua la raison de ce rendez vous :

-Bon nous allons faire quatre groupes, Drago et Ginny vous apprendrez à devenir animagus, Hermione, Ron et Harry vous apprendrez la magie sans baguette. Et vous miss Wood nous travaillerons ensemble sur l'occlumancie, personne ne souhaite que ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ne se reproduise. Maintenant miss Weasley et Mr Malefoy veuillez aller dans les chambres qui sont préparés pour vous.

Drago et Ginny se levèrent. Drago se dirigea vers l'escalier. Ginny embrassa Harry :

-Bonne nuit mon amour, glissa Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry.

-Bonne nuit ma puce.

Dumbeldore se leva et accompagna Ginny vers sa chambre. Il revint dans son bureau après dix minutes.

-Bon vous trois allez dans vos chambres respective et commencer à vous entraîner à la magie sans baguette. Normalement, cela devrait venir avec un peu d'entraînement puisque vos pouvoirs doivent s'être amplifier depuis vos transformations en animagus.

-Professeur, je crois que je suis un peu en avance pas rapport à Ron et Hermione puisque les sorts que je lance sans baguette fonctionnent.

-Exact Harry, alors tu pratiques un peu la magie sans baguette puis tu essaiera la magie par pensée.

-Pardon, qu'est ce que la magie par pensée ?

-Harry, tu as toujours fait de la magie avec ta baguette, maintenant dans quelques temps tu maîtriseras la magie sans baguette. Et la magie par pensée permet de lancer un sort avec ou sans baguette sans dire la moindre formule. Tu penses à la formule et la magie agit alors si cela se passe bien.

-D'accord, je vais essayer.

-Bien alors allez dans vos chambres et entraîner vous. Vous trouverez des livres pour comprendre la magie sans baguette et aussi du chocolat, mangez en un morceau après chaque sort que vous jetez réussit ou pas, vous m'avez bien compris ?

-Oui professeur, répondit Hermione.

Le professeur se tourna vers Marion tandis que les trois amis s'éloignaient par l'escalier.

-Maintenant Marion on va travailler ensemble, une fois par semaine le mardi soir.

Harry n'entendit pas la suite puisqu'il était entré dans sa chambre. Il fut assez surpris de trouver une grande bibliothèque à gauche de l'entrée et quelques coussins pour pratiquer ses sorts et un bureau à droite de l'entrée. Le lit était toujours au fond de la pièce. Il s'arrêta devant la bibliothèque et la parcoura des yeux. Il vit plusieurs livres traitant de la magie sans baguette et pris un livre avec une couverture rouge dont le titre était : _Théorie de la magie sans baguette par A.Dumbeldore. _Il savait qu'avec ce livre il progresserait rapidement. En lisant le préface il fut surpris de découvrir le préface :

La magie sans baguette ne peut s'apprendre en cours, car il faut avoir une confiance en soi absolu. Les sorts de la magie sans baguette se composent en deux parties, la première partie comprend des sorts faciles qui ne servent que pour la vie de tous les jours, en aucun cas ils ne peuvent agir sur les sorciers. La deuxième partie comprend des sorts d'attaque ou de défense que même des sorciers aguerris ne maîtrise pas toujours avec une baguette. Les méthodes expliquées dans ce livre pour faire de la magie sans baguette ne marcheront sûrement pas pour le sorcier qui lit ce livre, car chacun doit avoir sa méthode.

Le livre se composait des deux parties avec à chaque fois, une explication de la façon de lancer un sort avec baguette puis sans baguette et les conséquences du sort.

Harry fut surpris de découvrir que le peu de sort qu'il maîtrisait pour la magie sans baguette était des sorts de première catégorie. Il se dit alors :

-Je vais essayer de maîtriser tous les sort de première catégorie puis ceux de seconde.

Il s'apprêtait à tourner le dos à la bibliothèque quand un livre le surpris. _Comment modifier l'apparence d'une pièce par magie. _Harry regarda la pièce où il se trouvait et en voyant les murs blancs sans décoration et le peu de meubles il se décida.

-Je vais d'abord améliorer la chambre, la magie sans baguette peut attendre cinq minutes.

Il attrapa la livre et une fois assit derrière le bureau commença à le feuilleter. Il trouva facilement des formules permettant d'avoir un mur tapissé, un lit plus confortable, il créa même une fenêtre ensorcelée. Quand la chambre fut à son goût, il commença alors la magie sans baguette. Les sorts qu'il maîtrisait fut facilement reproduis, comme la majorité de la première catégorie. Mais le problème se posa pour les sorts de catégorie deux, Harry ne réussit aucun des sorts que contenait le manuel. Il décida alors de se consacrer qu'a un seul sort plutôt qu'essayer plusieurs sorts pris au hasard. Son choix ne fut pas difficile le sortilège qu'il préféra maîtriser dans l'immédiat est celui de désarmement. Il créa alors avec un coussins un mannequin et avec un autre coussin une baguette de bois.

Après avoir essayer pendant deux heures, il décida de se reposer un peu. Il mangea alors un morceau de chocolat et s'allongea sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormie dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Le lendemain matin, Harry fut réveiller par Ginny. Elle se sentait très heureuse et annonça à Harry :

-Mon animagus sera une loutre.

-Superbe, répondit Harry avant de l'embrasser.

Ginny répondit à ce bisou puis après quelques instants, dit :

-Maintenant, allons manger avant que les cours ne commencent.

Le couple sortie du bureau de Dumbeldore et se dirigea vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.


	28. Une lettre rouge sang

28) Une lettre rouge sang

Le samedi suivant, devait se tenir une soirée sur le thème du moyen age. Des marchands de costumes avaient fait le déplacement, dans l'après midi, jusqu'à Poudlard pour louer des costumes à tous les étudiants. Harry avait loué pour lui une tunique rouge bordé d'or avec une épée en bandoulière. Ginny avait emprunté une robe de princesse d'un rose pâle. Harry avait encore donné des consignes à tous les préfets :

-Comme lors du match de quidditch personne ne sort de sa salle commune sans sa baguette.

Les préfets avaient respectés les conseils d'Harry. La soirée s'annoncer sans problème. Dans la grande salle ce n'était plus des tables de quatre qui attendait tous les élèves mais des tables permettant les tête à tête amoureux. Une fois encore, des menus attendaient devant chaque assiette.

Juste après le dessert, certains élèves se levaient déjà en espérant que le bal ne tarde pas trop à commencer. Harry et Ginny avaient finis de manger leurs dames blanches, quand un hibou d'une noirceur impressionnante fit éruption dans la salle et déposa une lettre devant Harry, L'enveloppe était jaunâtre et l'écriture rouge sang. Harry s'apprêtait à ouvrir la lettre quand Ginny lui attrapa le bras :

-Non, Harry ne l'ouvre pas, on ne sais pas se qui peut avoir dedans ! Allons voir Dumbeldore !!

Harry et Ginny se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la table des professeurs. Harry montra alors la lettre qu'il avait reçus et tous les professeur pâlirent d'un coup. Puis Dumbeldore intervint :

-Harry, va dans la salle dont la porte se trouve derrière nous. Nous te rejoindrons dès le début du bal.

Harry et Ginny, allèrent attendre dans la salle. Après quelques instants d'attente, les professeurs Dumbeldore, Mac-Gonagall et Rogue franchisèrent la porte. Harry tenait toujours la lettre dans sa main et ne l'avait toujours pas ouverte. Il se tourna vers les professeurs et demanda :

-Alors, qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Bien, Mr Potter sachez que pendant la première guerre toute personne qui recevait une lettre écrit avec du sang, était exécuté par des mangemorts. Sachez qu'une lettre comme celle-ci est une menace de mort sur votre personne. Expliqua le professeur Mac-Gonagall.

-Voldemort me croit vraiment bête, je sais bien qu'il veut me tuer. Alors pourquoi m'envoyer cette lettre ?

-Pour te signaler que tu es sa prochaine victime, et que rien ne pourra l'en empêcher. Répondit Dumbeldore.

-Il n'a rien à craindre de la lettre même ? demanda Harry. Je peux l'ouvrir ?

-Oui Harry, tu peux l'ouvrir, Voldemort n'envoie pas de lettre piégée. Ce n'est pas son style.

Harry ouvrit la lettre et fut surpris par la lettre. Autant l'enveloppe était jaunit autant la lettre était d'une blancheur effrayante. Il parcoura la lettre des yeux :

Harry,

Je me doute que l'amoureux des moldus est à tes côtes alors informe le que ses deux aurors seront libérés demain vers 18H à Prés au Lard. Et qu'il envoie une équipe de médicomage pour les soigner s'ils sont encore vivants demain.

J'ai appris que ta métamorphose en blaireau est complète alors, à notre prochaine rencontre nous ferons une bataille d'animagus. Mais que peut un blaireau face à un serpent ?

Comme te l'a sûrement dit le vieux fou tu es ma prochaine victime. Alors prépare toi !! Fais une croix sur le retour de Robin Wood car dans peu de temps la personne qui pouvait le faire revenir sera avec moi, grâce au retour des quatre cavaliers.

Lord Voldemort.

Harry leva les yeux avec un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il tendit la lettre à Dumbeldore qui resta interdit devant la lettre.

-Harry, pourrais tu lire cette lettre s'il te plait !

-Pourquoi ? vous avez oublié vos lunettes ? plaisanta Harry.

-Harry, tu n'avais pas remarqué, que cette lettre est écrite en une langue que toi seul peux lire à Poudlard ?

-Vous voulez dire que c'est écrit en fourchelangue ?

Dumbeldore fit un signe de la tête. Harry resta figé pendant quelque instant. Encore une fois il avait pratiqué une langue sans s'en apercevoir.

Il lut la lettre aux professeurs et à Ginny mais ceux-ci n'y comprenaient rien. Harry avait parlé en fourchelangue. Harry du alors en faire un résumé. Après cinq minutes, le directeur pris la parole :

-Severus, demain vous serez avec une demi-douzaine d'auror à Prés au Lard pour voir si Voldemort libère Tonks et Maugrey.

-Vous ne trouvez pas cela étrange qu'il libère des prisonniers ? demanda Rogue. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes.

-Envoyer de longue lettre non plus, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes. Repris le directeur. Professeur Rogue mettez vous en route si vous devez aller au ministère recruter des aurors.

Rogue sortie de la pièce.

-Minerva à partir de demain, un membre de l'ordre avec une cape d'invisibilité, surveillera miss Wood. Pouvez vous envoyer une lettre au quartier générale pour trouver un volontaire

Le professeur Mac-Gonagall sorti de la pièce et, une fois la porte fermé, le directeur repris la parole :

-Vous deux, interdiction de parlé de cela avec miss Wood, d'accord ?

Ginny et Harry hochèrent la tête.

-Maintenant allez vous amuser pendant la fin du bal, cela vous ferra du bien.

-Bien professeur, répondit Ginny.

Le couple se dirigea vers la porte quand Harry murmura à l'oreille de Ginny :

-Vas y mon amour, j'ai quelque chose à demandé au professeur Dumbeldore, je te rejoint dans trois minutes.

-D'accord mais fait vite sinon je finit la soirée avec le premier garçon qui me le demande.

Harry fit la moue et Ginny souria jusqu'aux oreilles. Ginny quitta la pièce et Harry fit demi-tour. Dumbeldore regardait la cheminée, perdus dans ses pensées.

-Heu, professeur...

Le directeur se tourna en direction de Harry et demanda :

-Qui a-t-il Harry ?

-Voilà, demain j'aimerai aller avec les aurors et le professeur Rogue à Prés au Lard.

-Il n'en est pas question, Harry, ils auront assez de travail et te protéger ne ferra qu'amener plus de soucies.

-Quoi ? plus de soucie. Cria Harry. Je vous signale que je suis assez grand pour me défendre tous seul, et ensuite si Voldemort s'en mêle, je suis le seul qui serra s'il est là. De plus envoyer Rogue est une mauvaise idée. Si il y a des mangemorts et une bataille, cela va brûler sa couverture.

-Harry, calme toi. Je vais te faire une fleur, tu participes à l'action de demain, mais sous ta cape d'invisibilité. Ensuite tu as interdiction de te montrer, tu communiqueras avec un auror pour l'informer si Voldemort est présent. En cas d'attaque, tu rejoints Poudlard sans te retourner. Je veux que tu me le promettes.

-D'accord, je vous le promet.

-Maintenant va t'amuser.

Harry sortit de la pièce, laissant le vieux directeur seul. Il rejoignit Ginny qui discuter avec Hermione et Ron. Quand Harry approcha du trio, Ginny fit un signe de la tête. Harry mis au courant Ron et Hermione pour la lettre. Mais il ne leur dit rien sur ce qu'il allait ce passer le lendemain.

La soirée avançait. Pendant toute la soirée, Ginny et Harry dansaient ensemble. Lorsque Dumbeldore mis fin à la soirée, Harry glissa vers Hermione et Ron :

-Ne nous attendez pas, je vais faire un tour avec Ginny. La salle sur demande est prise ce soir.

-Oh Non, Harry, je voulais emmené Hermione là bas ce soir, t'es vraiment pas sympa.

-Ecoute Ron, tu l'auras au prochain bal, d'accord ?

-Ok, on fait comme cela, bonne nuit Harry.

-Salut vous deux, à demain.

Le couple s'éloigna, et Harry s'approchât de Ginny qui discuter avec Neville et Lavande. Harry pris Ginny par la taille et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Cela te dérange si nous n'allons pas tous de suite dans la salle commune ?

-Non, mon amour, où veux tu aller ?

-Surprise !!!

Harry et Ginny souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Neville et Lavande, ils sortirent de la grande salle et Harry emmena Ginny vers la salle sur demande. Il passa trois fois devant le morceau de mur en pensant :

-Donner moi une salle très confortable où Ginny et moi pourront être tranquille pendant la nuit.

Une porte apparut et Harry fit entrer Ginny avant lui. La pièce comprenait un lit à baldaquin très grand, ainsi qu'une armoire et une petite porte dans le fond où un écriteau indiquait salle de bain. La porte se verrouilla immédiatement après qu'Harry l'eut fermé.

Harry s'assit sur le lit. Ginny était devant lui et regardait la pièce avec attention. Harry passa sa main sur la taille de Ginny et l'attira vers lui. Il l'embrassa et dit :

-Voilà je me suis dit que l'on pouvait peut-être passé la nuit ensemble, sauf si tu ne veux pas !

-Tu sais Harry, j'ai peur de ne pas être prête pour cela !!

-Non, tu ne m'as pas compris, je ne ferrai rien tant que tu ne seras pas prête. Je veux seulement m'endormir aux prés de toi et être réveillé par ton sourire. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

-Non, Harry, je ne t'en veux pas et tu viens de lever mon dernier doute, je sais maintenant que je t'aime plus que tout.

Ginny embrassa Harry d'une manière qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Le baiser dura plusieurs minutes et quand Ginny lâcha la bouche de Harry, celui-ci dit en reprenant son souffle :

-Magnifique, je pense que tu ne m'a jamais embrassé de la sorte, que se passe t-il ?

-comme je te l'ai dit, je t'aime et mes sentiments pour toi viennent de s'intensifier.

Harry et Ginny passèrent le reste de la nuit à discuter et à s'embrasser. Ils s'endormirent vers quatre heures dans les bras l'un de l'autre, très heureux de ce qu'il se passait.


	29. Les quatre cavaliers

29) Les quatre cavaliers

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla le premier il regarda sa montre, il était midi. Pendant une demi heure, il regarda Ginny dormir. Il se leva enfin et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Une fois son bain pris, il s'habilla. D'un coup il sentit une douleur dans sa cicatrice et s'effondra. Des convulsions commencèrent

Quand Ginny se réveilla, elle fut surprise de ne pas voir Harry à ses côtés. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et vit Harry allongé dans la salle. Elle porta sa main sur le front de Harry. Il était brûlant. Sans hésiter, elle alla chercher dans sa robe le gallion et envoya un message de détresse sur le gallion d'Hermione et de Ron. Elle attendit en prenant la main de Harry. Celui ci se calma et les convulsions cessèrent immédiatement.

Tout d'un coup un bruit sourd se fit entendre.

-Ginny, ouvre c'est Ron que ce passe t-il ?

Ginny alla déverrouiller la pièce et Ron et Hermione entrèrent. Ginny était en larme.

-Je ne sais pas, nous avons discutés toute la nuit puis quand je me suis réveillé il était déjà allongé dans la salle de bain en train de convulser.

-Ginny, ce n'est pas grave, Marion à eu les mêmes symptômes vers midi quarante dans la grande salle. Seul Marc à réussit à la calmer. Elle est maintenant à l'infirmerie. Je vais prévenir Dumbeldore. Répondit Hermione.

Hermione sortie son galion et posa sa baguette dessus. Ron et Ginny la regardèrent.

-Ne vous en faite pas, c'est le seul prof qui dispose d'un de mes gallions. Dit-elle, afin de répondre aux regards interrogateurs des deux autres.

Harry était toujours inconscient quand, le directeur franchit la porte de la salle sur demande. Il se précipita sur Harry et toucha son front.

-Avait-il de la fièvre, miss Weasley ?

-Oui, son front était brûlant! Mais c'était peut-être sa cicatrice.

-Bon sa fièvre est tombée, mais pour plus de sécurité nous allons l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Dumbeldore fit apparaître un brancard quand Harry ouvra les yeux.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda le survivant.

-Harry comment te sent tu ? demanda Ginny.

-Bien, je me suis seulement assoupi.

-Erreur Harry, tu as eu une crise et Marion également. Dit Dumbeldore.

-Marion, comment va t-elle ?

-Elle va bien, Mr Evans ne l'a pas quitté depuis le début de sa crise. De quoi te souviens tu pendant ton assoupissement ?

Harry se mit à réfléchir et il revu quatre cavaliers parcourir les rues de Pré au lard.

-Les quatre cavaliers sont arrivés, répondit Harry !

-Voilà le pourquoi de la crise, maintenant tu te reposes et je te donne rendez vous à 17h30 dans mon bureau.

Dumbeldore quitta la pièce. Harry resta silencieux pendant un instant puis il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

-Bien vous deux, pouvez vous aller à la bibliothèque rechercher le maximum de chose dans l'histoire sur quatre cavaliers. Je vous rejoins avec Ginny dans peu de temps.

Ron et Hermione sortirent de la salle. Harry s'allongea sur le lit en attendant que Ginny s'habile. Après un quart d'heure d'attente, le couple sortie de la salle sur demande et partie en direction de l'infirmerie. Ginny raconta se que Hermione avait dit à propos de Marc et de la crise de Marion.

-S'il vous plait, madame Pomfresh, laissez nous voir Marion, demanda Ginny

-Il n'en ai pas question, miss Wood à besoin de repos, répondit l'infirmière

-S'il vous plait, juste cinq minutes, pria Harry

-D'accord, cinq minutes, pas plus.

Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le lit où Marion était allongé. Elle souriait, mais paraissait fatiguée.

-Alors, petite sœur, comment vas tu ? demanda Harry

-Bien, et je serrait déjà dehors si madame Pomfresh n'était pas aussi têtue.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas je la connais, elle est toujours comme cela. Dis moi qu'as tu vus pendant ta crise ?

-Je ne me rappelle pas de grand chose, juste de quatre cavaliers habillés comme au moyen age.

-Donc, la même chose que moi.

-Tu as eu une crise aussi ?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai pas fait devant tous le monde. Dit Harry avec un sourire

-Maintenant cela suffit, vous deux vous sortez, Miss Wood a besoin de repos. Cria Madame Pomfresh

Harry et Ginny sortirent de l'infirmerie en souhaitant bon courage à Marion. Sur le chemin menant à la bibliothèque, ils croisèrent Marc, avec un bouquet de fleur en main, qui allait voir Marion. Harry demanda à Ginny d'aller l'attendre à la bibliothèque et il accompagna Marc jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-Marc, je sais que tu as réussit à calmer Marion pendant sa crise et je t'en remercie.

-De rien Harry, j'ai quand même eu assez peur.

-Marc, je souhaiterai que tu ne quittes pratiquement plus Marion, pendant la journée, il faut si les crises recommencent que tu arrives à la calmer.

-D'accord Harry. Merci pour tout.

Harry et Marc arrivèrent devant la porte de l'infirmerie que Marc franchit en ayant auparavant serré la main d'Harry. Harry partis en courant en direction de la bibliothèque où il retrouva ses trois amis.

La recherche d'Hermione avait avancé et la liste de nom de groupe de quatre cavaliers, contenait maintenant une dizaine de nom.

En fin d'après midi, alors que Ginny et Hermione continuaient les recherches, Harry et Ron parlait de la discussion que Harry avait eue avec Dumbeldore lors du cauchemar de Marion.

-Il en arrive des choses à Marion, disait Ron, elle est allée autant de fois à l'infirmerie en un an que toi en six ans à Poudlard.

-Très drôle. Je pense que nous ne trouverons rien ici, Dumbeldore, m'a pratiquement avoué que la solution se trouvait dans des livres moldus. Mais je ne sais pas où en trouver.

-Harry, réfléchis, tu en as eu un à Noël, imagine que la solution soit dedans. Coupa Ginny.

Harry se frappa sur le front :

-Mais, bien sur pourquoi n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt.

Harry sortit de la bibliothèque et alla chercher le livre que lui avait offert Lupin. En revenant dans la bibliothèque, il dit :

-Arrêtez tous et écoutez moi, je crois que j'ai trouvé le nom des quatre cavaliers, il s'agit des cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Hermione mis sa main sur sa bouche afin d'éviter de crier, Ron regarda Harry d'un air interrogateur, en cherchant à comprendre et Ginny frissonna rien qu'en entendant le nom des cavaliers. Harry continua :

-Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, qui sont aux nombres de quatre représente quatre fléau de l'Europe du dixième siècle : la Mort, la Famine, la Discorde (parfois interprétée comme la Pestilence) et la Guerre. Ces cavaliers semaient la mort partout où ils passaient. Ils étaient chargés de vengeance divine, mais le goût de la mort les a fait passer du côté des ténèbres.

Harry n'en revenait pas. Personne n'osa dire un mot. Après plusieurs minutes où le livre passa de main en main, Harry reprit la parole :

-Maintenant nous savons à qui nous avons à faire. Faite des recherches là dessus dans le monde des sorciers. Moi je dois aller voir Dumbeldore.

Harry quitta la bibliothèque et parti en direction du bureau du directeur. Ce qu'il venait de découvrir perturbait Harry, au point où en arrivant devant le bureau du directeur, il rentra dans le professeur Rogue.

-Fait attention Potter, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor !

-Oui mais bien sur !! répondit Harry qui réfléchissait encore à ce qu'il venait de lire.

-Trente points en moins.

Harry n'écoutait même pas, il donna le mot de passe aux gargouilles qui gardaient l'entrée du bureau et monta l'escalier.


	30. La délivrance

**ANNONCE**

Je répondrai à l'ensemble des reviews avant de mettre les chapitre 31 à 35. Merci aux quelques lecteurs qui lisent ma fic. Et surtout dites moi si il y a des choses à améliorer pour la suite que je suis en train d'écrire, ou simplement ce que vous pensez de l'histoire jusqu'a maintenant.

Bonne lecture à tous.

30) La délivrance

Dans le bureau de Dumbeldore, plusieurs aurors étaient en train de parler au directeur. Dumbeldore vit Harry :

-Messieurs, Harry va vous accompagner pour aller chercher Fol œil et Tonks.

-Pourquoi ? nous ne pourrons surveiller Harry et nous tenir sur nos gardes, coupa celui qui devait être le chef des aurors présent.

Harry en colère répliqua :

-Messieurs, je crois que c'est moi qui devrai vous protéger et me tenir sur mes gardes.

-Pardon ?

-Ce que veut dire Harry c'est qu'il est le seul à pouvoir détecter si Voldemort est présent. Répondit le directeur.

-D'accord il nous accompagne !

-Ne vous en faite pas il sera sous une cape d'invisibilité.

Harry fit un signe discret à Dumbeldore :

-Messieurs, je crois qu'il est temps de vous préparer. Dit le directeur pur mettre fin à la discussion.

Les aurors quittèrent la pièce et une fois la porte fermée, Harry cria :

-Quand comptiez vous me mettre au courant, monsieur ?

-De quoi parles tu Harry ?

-Comme si vous ne le saviez pas ? Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, cela vous dit quelque chose ? Me mettre dans l'ignorance n'aide en rien.

-Il faut que tu saches que jusqu'à récemment je n'étais pas au courant.

-Vous croyiez qu'un mensonge aussi gros va prendre avec moi. Vous étiez au courant depuis le début. Maintenant il faut que vous me disiez ce que Marion et moi devrons faire pour vaincre Voldemort avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Qui est Robin ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée ! Je sais juste que c'est dans la vie des fondateurs qu'il faut chercher.

-Je suis sur que vous connaissez la vérité, mais ce que j'espère c'est que vous me la direz avant qu'il y ait ne catastrophe. Déclara Harry sur un ton froid.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand Dumbeldore repris la parole :

-Harry, je sais pourquoi tu as eu un malaise tous à l'heure. Tu ne pourras jamais vaincre les cavaliers car leurs puissances magiques est trop importante donc dés qu'ils seront proches de toi, tu auras un malaise.

-Difficile de le battre dans ce cas là.

-Exactement.

-Bon voilà une raison pour emmener Ginny avec moi à Prés au lard.

-Pardon ?

-Vous savez que c'est le seul à avoir pu me calmer pendant que je convulsais, ce matin. Et Marc fut le seul à pouvoir calmer Marion, je ne sais ce que cela signifie, mais je crois que l'amour aide dans ces moments là.

Ceci dit Harry quitta le bureau en tapotant son gallion. Il coura dans la salle commune prendre sa cape d'invisibilité, et fut rejoint par Ginny.

-Que ce passe t-il Harry ?

-Veux tu m'accompagner à Prés au lard dans dix minutes pour aller délivrer Maugrey et Tonks ?

-D'accord, on y va !

-Ginny, cela peut-être dangereux et en aucun cas, je ne veux que tu sortes de la cape. Tu es là pour me calmer si les crises de ce matin recommence.

-Cela ne me dérange pas, si tu fais pareil, tu ne devras pas enlever la cape non plus !

-D'accord !

Harry et Ginny sortirent de la salle et enfilèrent la cape. Une fois dans le Hall d'entrée où les aurors attendaient, Harry tapa sur l'épaule du chef de l'escouade. Le petit groupe se mit en route et quelques minutes plus tard ils atteignirent le centre du village.

Après quelques minutes d'attente une sensation de froid envahit tout le groupe. Au bout de la rue une quinzaine de détraqueurs avançaient vers eux. Le chef des aurors cria :

-En ligne, vite. Harry tu ne bouges pas, Tu-sais-qui veut sûrement savoir si tu es là. Pour l'instant on va s'en sortir.

Harry resta sans rien faire tandis, que plusieurs patronus fonçaient vers les détraqueurs, Ginny et Harry durent s'éloigner un peu pour éviter d'être exposé aux détraqueurs.

Soudain un cri retenti dans le village, Harry regarda les aurors et en vit un s'effondrer. Harry voulait aller aider les aurors, mais Ginny mit sa main sur le bras d'Harry.

-Reste ici, s'il te plait, je suis sur que Tu-sais-qui est proche d'ici et regarde si tu va te montrer.

-Je ne peux pas, il faut que je les aide.

-Non, reste avec moi, je n'ai pas envie que tu te sacrifies alors que tu n'es pas prés.

-D'accord, mais c'est parce que tu me le demandes.

Harry tourna la tête vers la colline.

-Ginny regarde, en haut de la colline. Il y a Tonks et Fol œil.

-T'as raison, allons les chercher.

Harry et Ginny se mirent à courir en direction de la colline. Ils passèrent prés des aurors qui combattaient les deux derniers détraqueurs Harry s'approcha du chef des aurors et lui signala que les deux prisonniers étaient sur la colline. Le chef des aurors ainsi que deux des aurors se précipitèrent vers la colline. Les deux prisonniers étaient à bout de force et quand le chef approcha ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol. Le chef des aurors, fit apparaître des brancards et allongea les anciens prisonniers dessus.

Une fois revenu avec les anciens prisonniers, tous se dirigèrent vers le château. Quand, ils arrivèrent devant la grille, Harry s'effondra. Sa cicatrice le brûla comme jamais, et les convulsion commencèrent. Ginny se pencha sur Harry et lui pris la main et les convulsions s'arrêtèrent. Ginny fit tomber la cape d'invisibilité et appela le chef des aurors.

L'escouade d'aurors s'approcha d'Harry et le chef fit apparaître un brancard. Au moment où il voulut prendre Harry pour le poser sur le brancard, le chef des aurors fut propulsé à cinq mètres d'Harry.

Ginny cria à l'attention des aurors :

-Ne restez pas là, allez à l'intérieur et prévenez Dumbeldore.

-Bien, Samus vous restez ici avec les deux jeunes. Répondit le chef des aurors.

L'escouade se précipita à l'intérieur du château. L'auror et Ginny restèrent en silence près de Harry. Quelques instant plus tard, Dumbeldore apparut.

-Miss Weasley que se passe t-il ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est comme ce matin.

-Par Merlin, vite transportons le à l'intérieur.

-On ne peut pas, professeur, on a essayé mais Charles c'est fait propulsé par Harry quand il a voulut mettre Harry sur le brancard.

-C'est normal seul miss Weasley peut le toucher et le transporter. Bon maintenant miss Weasley concentrer vous et faite léviter Harry sur le brancard.

Ginny fit se que lui avait demandé le directeur. Et ils passèrent la grande porte.

-Miss Weasley, amenez monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie.

Ginny s'éloigna en faisant léviter le brancard, elle entendus quand même le début de la conversation entre le directeur et l'auror.

-Maintenant, je veux voir tous les professeurs ainsi que tous les aurors encore en état de se défendre.

Ginny parcourut les couloirs afin d'amener Harry à l'infirmerie. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, Madame Pomfresh s'avança vers Ginny :

-Il a encore fait des bêtises ? Mettez le sur le lit du fond.

Ginny fit voler Harry sur le lit. Quand une voix venant de derrière a fut sursauter.

-Ginny !!

Ginny se retourna :

-Marc, que fais tu là ?

-Marion a eu un malaise comme ce matin, et madame Pomfresh ne sait pas quoi faire. Et toi ?

A ce moment Hermione et Ron rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Ginny se tourna vers Marc d'un air interrogateur.

-C'est moi qui les ai prévenu, expliqua Marc en sortant son galion de sa poche.

-Ginny, petite sœur, que se passe t-il ?

Ginny raconta ce qui c'était passé dans l'après midi, quand Harry et Marion rouvrirent les yeux. Ils voulurent se lever quand madame Pomfresh intervint en leur ordonnant de rester couchés et en leur obligeant de manger de gros morceaux de chocolat.

-Ils sont partis ? demanda Marion

Harry confirma d'un signe de la tête.

-Je ne veux pas avoirs l'air de quelqu'un qui ne comprends rien mais qui est parti ? demanda Ron en regardant Harry

-Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Annonça Harry.

-Tu veux dire que quand tu t'évanouis c'est qu'ils sont proches de toi ? demanda Ron.

Harry refit un signe de tête. Tout le monde resta silencieux, pendant de longues secondes, Harry regarda Marion en se disant que par sa faute, sa petite sœur de cœur allait encore endurer quelques souffrances. Et en pensant qu'il faudrait découvrir au plus vite qui est ce Robin Wood.

A peine cette pensée avait quitté l'esprit de Harry que Marion annonça :

-Tu as raison grand frère, il faut trouver qui est ce Robin Wood.

Harry resta bouche bée, Marion venait de lire dans son esprit. Le groupe n'avait pas relevé ce qui avait été dit par Marion. Et seul Marion et Harry semblaient l'avoir remarqués. Harry pensa alors :

-Il faut voir Dumbeldore au plus vite.

A peine la phrase finit qu'une voie ce fit entendre :

-Allons y maintenant.

Harry et Marion demandèrent à Ron et à Hermione d'aller chercher le directeur ce qu'ils firent sans poser de question. Ginny s'approcha d'Harry en lui tendant le médaillon qu'il avait eu à noël :

-A partir de maintenant, ceci ne te quitte plus, expliqua Ginny.

-Je te le promets.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec passion.


	31. Quand on ne voit plus

**ANNONCE**

bonjour à tous, voici 5 autres chapitres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez.

****

**

* * *

REPONSES AUX REVIEWS**

thomot 512: il n'y a qu'une chose a dire: génial! ;D

je suis assez content que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant

Jo Lupin: ca avance bien tout sa!!  
c'est une super idée, les cavaliers de l'apocalypse!!  
vivement la suite!!  
kiss  
Jo

He oui les cavaliers de l'apocalypse, j'ai longtemps réfléchit sur les méchants de l'histoire et c'est un lisant une BD que cela m'est venu.

Myrabella: ben moi j'aime bien ta fic bien que son ton soit un peu léger par rapport aux évenements cités. ceci dit c'est une histoire vraiment interressante. bravo et continue comme ça.

tu dois savoir que cette histoire est déjà terminée, mais pour la suite, j'essairai que le ton soit plus consistant.

Colibri Noir: coucou je sui une new revieweuse  
bizou  
et félicitation pr ta fic, jadore!

bienvenue parmi mes reviweurs Colibri. Et merci pour tes félicitations.

Zabou: ta fic est super bien  
j sui pressée de lire la suite  
elle é originale et bi1 écrite  
é bon courrage pr la suite(vite! lol)  
Zabou

Comme toujours, je suis content quand on me dit que ma fic est originale et bien écrite. ALors continue à le dire.

* * *

31) Quand on ne voit plus

-Hum, hum.

Harry et Ginny avaient sursauté en entendant ce toussotement. En se tournant ils virent le directeur avec un immense sourire a peine dissimulé dans sa barbe.

-Harry, je pense que tu veux me voir.

Harry confirma par un signe de tête. Il raconta alors à tous ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure entre Marion et lui. Une fois terminé il attendit les réactions. Ron ne disait plus un mot, Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ginny c'était serré dans les bras de Harry et Dumbeldore avait les yeux fermés. Cela dura quelque instant.

-Ainsi Harry et Marion vous arrivé à vous parler par l'esprit. C'est impressionnant. Maintenant il faut savoir si c'est seulement quand vous êtes à proximité l'un de l'autre ou ce lien à une distance maximum. Mais pour l'instant je vous conseil de vous reposer.

L'année avança à grand pas et en plus d'avoir des cours, les réunions de l'ASS et les cours de magie sans baguette prenaient de plus en plus de temps au petit groupe qui était maintenant surnommés les sept Compagnons (Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Marion, Marc et Drago). Pas une semaine ne passait sans qu'il y ait des attaques de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts, Mais personne ne semblait au courant de l'existence des quatre cavaliers. Une chose gênait également Harry, les attaques étaient situées assez loin de Poudlard, pourtant avec les cavaliers, Voldemort pourrait prendre Poudlard sans problème. L'ambiance dans Poudlard était assez tendue, car il n'était pas rare qu'un duel s'engage entre un Serpentard et un membre d'une autre maison. Une chose faisait plaisir à voir, s'était que les premières années ne semblaient pas intéressées par des querelles entre les maisons, il était même arrivé de voir les premières années venant du monde des moldus faire un football dans la cour en entraînant avec eux les élèves de deuxième et troisième années. Les cours de magie sans baguette et de magie par la pensée étaient finit, Harry maîtrisait maintenant à la perfection la magie sans baguette, et pour la magie par la pensée il ne lui manquait que la pratique. Le mois de mars touchait à sa fin et l'ambiance générale de l'école remontait doucement. Dans la grande salle les élèves de chaque maisons pouvaient prendre le repas à la table qu'ils désiraient. Les élèves de Poufsouffle, de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor n'y voyaient aucun inconvénient, mais parmi les élèves de Serpentard seul quelques uns profitaient de l'occasion pour manger avec des élèves des autres maisons

Pourtant un jour tous dégénéra, ce fut une journée affreuse pour les Compagnons. Tous d'abord, le cour de potion fut affreux avec un professeur Rogue qui avait passé son cours à critiquer tous les Gryffondor de sixièmes années en espérant enlever le maximum de points.

Au moment du repas du midi, un hibou amena une lettre destinée aux compagnons. Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe et lut.

_Bientôt les compagnons ne seront plus qu'un mauvais souvenir,_

_Pour savoir comment cela va finir,_

_Le rendez-vous est fixé,_

_Dans la salle des trophées,_

_Quand le troisième mois sera terminé,_

_A l'heure où tous seront couchés._

Harry tendit la lettre à ses amis qui la lurent en silence. Une fois que tous furent au courant il pris la parole :

-Sûrement un piège des membres de l'AS.

-Tu as raison, je reconnais le style de Nott, expliqua Drago.

-Que fait-on ? demanda Hermione, On en parle à Dumbeldore ?

-Pas question, viennent que ceux qui veulent.

-Je viens, s'écrièrent Drago et Ron d'une seule voix.

-Moi aussi, décida Ginny.

Après un regard entre Marc et Marion, celle-ci pris la parole :

-Que ferez vous sans nous ?

Harry se tourna vers Hermione qui après un instant de réflexion décida :

-D'accord, mais je pense que l'on fait une bêtise.

-On va prendre des précautions Mione, expliqua Ron pour la rassurer.

Ils passèrent le reste du repas à échafauder un plan afin de prendre par surprise les membres de l'AS.

La seule journée qui les séparait de la rencontre nocturne passa rapidement, Hermione avait passé la journée à écrire une lettre qu'elle remit à Hedwige afin que la chouette la remette au professeur Dumbeldore si un problème survenait.

La tactique employée était simple, Ginny, Marion et Marc devaient allés dans la salle des trophées sous la cape d'invisibilité et avec la carte des maraudeurs à 22 heures. Les quatre autres devaient arrivés à minuit.

Dans la salle commune, personne ne dit un mot quand ils virent sortir Harry avec deux préfets. C'était choses courante depuis l'attaque du terrain de quidditch.

L'arrivé dans la salle des trophées se fit sans encombre et une fois la porte de la salle refermée, le trio rejoint sur le parcourt par Drago, ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir totale. Le quatuor ne du pas attendre bien longtemps, en effet les quatre portes de la salle, s'ouvrirent à la volée et les lumières s'allumèrent. Ils virent apparaître une vingtaine de personnes dont on ne voyait pas le visage.

-Alors, les téméraires, on vient mourir !

-Nott, toujours aussi pathétique, déclara Drago qui avait reconnu la voix de son ancien ami.

-Ne m'insulte pas Malefoy, tu fais honte à ton sang.

-Laissez moi deviner qui est là, Macnair bien sur, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson, un beau ramassis d'idiot que tu as là Nott, je te croyais plus intelligent.

-Arrête de te moquer, Malefoy, et ne compte pas sur les trois personnes qui sont sous la cape d'invisibilité de Potter. Ils font tellement de bruit qu'on a pu les repérer avant votre arrivé.

-Où sont-ils ? demanda Harry en colère.

-Ho, Potter se fâche, attention tu pourrais me faire peur. Les deux plus jeunes sont encore sous ta cape mais un rien inconscient, mais ta petite copine est partie en direction du maître.

-Vous me le paieriez !

-Experlliarmus! Lança Macnair

Le sort se heurta au bouclier que Hermione avait mis en place. Malheureusement tous les membres de l'AS lancèrent le sort de désarmement ce qui fit disparaître le bouclier. Une seconde vague de sort fit voler les baguettes du quatuor dans les mains de leurs ennemis.

-Alors maintenant que vous êtes désarmé qu'aller vous faire ? demanda Macnair avec un rire goguenard.

-Ceci ! répondit Harry.

Il tendit une main devant lui et dit :

-Petrificus Totalus !

Macnair s'effondra sur le sol avant de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Les trois compagnons d'Harry, en profitèrent pour lancer un sort d'attraction afin de récupérer leurs baguettes. Harry récupéra également sa baguette, devant le groupe des futurs mangemorts étonnés de voir de la magie sans baguette.

-Maintenant, cria Harry.

Le quatuor lança d'une seule voix :

-Stupefix !!

Quatre ennemis tombèrent, mais ne voulant pas se laisser faire, ceux qui restent lancèrent à leur tour le sortilège que le petit groupe pu éviter.

Harry s'approcha de ses trois amis et dit doucement :

-Quand j'aurais éteints, transformez vous et allez voir Dumbeldore. Nox !!

Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent en même temps et avant que le groupe d'assaillant ai pu rallumer Hermione, Ron et Drago avaient disparus.

Nott repris la parole :

-Alors Potter, tu crois pouvoir tenir tête à vingt d'entre nous ?

-Je vais même vous humilier, dit Harry plus pour ce donner du courage que pour faire peurs à ses assaillants.

-Surdum !

Harry pris de plein fouet le rayon violet sortit de la baguette de Parkinson, et le silence ce fit. Harry se concentra afin d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il se disait mais n'y faisait, il était devenu sourd. Soudain, un rayon jaune fonça sur lui, grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur, il pu éviter le premier rayon. Voyant qu'Harry arrivait à échapper au rayon lancé, les assaillants décidèrent de le lancer tous en même temps. Harry ne pu éviter que le premier et il fut frapper par les suivant. Il ne voyait plus rien, un mur noir se dressait devant lui. Mais le son recommença à arriver à ses oreilles :

-Alors, Potter on fait moins le fière maintenant !

-Que m'as-tu fait Nott ?

-Tu es aveugle Potter. Ce sort à était créé pas le seigneur de ténèbres lui-même voilà pourquoi tu ne devais pas l'entendre.

-On se retrouvera Nott, on se retrouvera.

-Dans une semaine vient sur le terrain de Quidditch et nous t'emmènerons voir le maître.

-J'y serais mais d'ici là, si le moindre mal est fait à Ginny, tu me supplieras de ne pas t'achever tellement je te ferais souffrir.

Harry entendit rire tous autour de lui.

-Bien sur Potter, bien sur ! Stupefix.

Avant que Harry ait pu bouger le sort le frappa.


	32. Vivre avec son handicape

32) Vivre avec son handicape

Harry refit surface, quelques heures plus tard. Ne pouvant voir, il sus qu'il était réveillé quand il entendit madame Pomfresh crier :

-Je vous ai déjà dit qu'il avait besoin de repos.

-Mais madame, on veut savoir comment il va ! répondit une voix que Harry identifia comme celle d'Hermione.

Harry eu la force de répondre qu'il allait bien, mais le mur noir devant ses yeux était toujours présent.

-Que c'est-il passé, vieux frère ? demanda Ron

-Rien de bien méchant, juste un stupefix.

-Pourquoi gardes tu les yeux fermés ? demanda timidement Marion.

-Pour une raison fort simple, je ne vois plus rien du tout.

-Pardon ? Cria Drago

Madame Pomfresh se précipita sur Harry et lui força à ouvrir les yeux. Malgré cela, l'éternel voile noire était toujours devant ses yeux.

-Tu as bien compris Drago, ils m'ont lancés un sort, qui rend aveugle, inventé par Voldemort. Je ne l'ai même pas entendus, car ils m'ont rendus sourd pour un petit moment juste avant.

-Attends, que je les retrouve. S'écria Ron, cela va être leur fête.

-Il n'en ai pas question, Ron, va plutôt chercher Dumbeldore pour lui expliquer la situation.

-D'accord mais repose toi, cela va peut-être passer.

Harry entendit la porte de l'infirmerie se refermer et il repris :

-Hermione, comment Ron prends la disparition de sa sœur ?

-Vraiment mal, il a fallut que je le retienne par sa robe de sorcier pour l'empêcher d'aller voir Nott et Macnair.

-Et Marc, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien, Harry, ne t'inquiète pas.

Un silence s'installa et après quelques minutes Marc s'approcha de Harry :

-Harry, il faut que je m'excuse j'aurais du protéger Ginny...

-Marc tu n'as rien à te reprocher, j'aurais du vous convaincre de ne pas venir avec moi.

-Harry, nous avons tous décidé de notre plein gré de t'accompagner, ne te reproche rien. Réconforta Hermione.

-Mais vous avez fait une sacrée bêtise quand même.

-Professeur Rogue, calmez vous.

-Professeur Dumbeldore, je pensais que vous viendriez seul. Coupa Harry.

-Le professeur Rogue était dans mon bureau quand monsieur Weasley est venu me trouver.

-Alors Potter vous avez encore fait des votre. Quand arrêterez vous de tous vouloir résoudre par vous-même. Demanda Rogue sur un ton sarcastique.

-Mon cher professeur, je vous donne ma place quand vous voulez, que je sache, dans cette pièce seul deux personnes peuvent espérer nuire à Voldemort. Et vous n'avez pas de chance, vous n'en faites pas parti, enfin si vous voulez lui nuire car vous seul l'appeler encore le seigneur des ténèbres.

Rogue bouillait de rage !

-Harry tu vas trop loin là, coupa le directeur

-Non professeur, apparemment pas encore assez, professeur Rogue à quand remonte votre inspection pendant une réunion de l'AS ?

-La semaine dernière, pourquoi me posait vous cette question, Potter ?

-Simple, cela doit faire un moment que les membres de l'AS préparent cette attaque, comment ne vous en êtes pas rendu compte ?

Harry avait touché un point sensible, il pouvait deviner que Rogue était véritablement hors de lui.

-Potter, vous ne m'aimez pas, je peux l'accepter, mais ce que je n'accepte pas c'est que vous me traitiez de traître.

Harry avait un petit sourire a coin des lèvres. Puis il reprit la parole :

-Professeur Mac-Gonagall, pourquoi ne dites vous rien ?

-Parce qu'il n'a rien à dire.

Puis elle reprit après une brève pause :

-Comment saviez vous que j'étais là, monsieur Potter ?

-Je ne peux pas vous répondre, c'est comme si j'avais senti votre présence, grâce à votre potentiel de magie.

-Harry, madame Pomfresh va te faire quelques examens, mais si il n'y a rien de nouveau vous sortirai demain de l'infirmerie.

-D'accord !

Harry sentis les trois professeurs quitter l'infirmerie. Il se tourna alors vers la puissance magique la plus élevé :

-Marion, je souhaiterai que tu passes la nuit ici, petite soeur.

-Si tu veux, grand frère.

Puis se tournant vers les quatre autres :

-Je souhaiterai, que vous quatre vous continuiez les recherches sur Robin et sur l'aide qu'il a apporté à Godric Gryffondor.

-D'accord !! Firent t-ils d'une seule voix.

Harry entendit encore une fois la porte s'ouvrir et il sentit les puissances magiques s'éloigner. Marion attendit que la porte soit refermée pour demander par la pensée :

-Tu voulais me parler grand frère ?

-Oui, je sais que je fais encore une bêtise mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire aux autres et aux professeurs.

-Je te promets de ne rien dire dans la limite du raisonnable.

-Ecoute moi, Macnair et les autres m'ont demandés d'aller au terrain de quidditch la semaine prochaine pour m'emmener à Voldemort

-Il faut prévenir Dumbeldore

-Il n'en ait pas question, la vie de Ginny est en jeu, promet moi de ne le prévenir que si je ne réapparaît pas après mon rendez vous.

Marion dus promettre malgré elle, dans le fond elle se sentait responsable de la capture de Ginny.

-Marion, j'aimerai que tu restes ici cette nuit, j'ai besoin d'être encadré.

-D'accord grand frère, je reste jusqu'aux moment où tu quitteras l'infirmerie.

La nuit passa, calme et sans douleur pour Harry. Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Marion, encore une fois, Voldemort avait tenté encore une fois de rentrer en contact avec elle. Mais les défenses de Marion, furent infranchissables. L'inconvénient était la fatigue qui en résultait, le lendemain matin Marion était plus fatigué qu'en se couchant.

Les examens ne changèrent rien à l'handicap d'Harry, mais il fut autorisé à quitter l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh lui fournir une paire de lunette noire et une canne blanche. Harry refusa poliment la canne, mais pris les lunettes. Les deux premiers jours il dus être accompagnés, partout où il voulait allé, par ses amis. La colère de Ron n'était pas passée et Harry ne l'entendit pas dire un mot en deux jours, mais il pouvait savoir que Ron était prés de lui grâce à sa puissance magique.

Au matin du troisième jour, le dimanche, il se mit en colère contre ses cinq amis :

-Arrêter de m'aider, vous devez suivre votre chemin sans vous occupez de moi, vous ne serez pas toujours là, je dois m'habituer à faire des choses sans vous.

-Harry, tu as besoin d'aide, déclara Hermione.

-Non, je n'ai besoin de personne, et surtout pas vous.

-Harry t'y va fort là, coupa Drago.

-Peut-être mais si cela peut vous faire réagir. Vous devez comprendre que je dois apprendre à me débrouiller seul.

-Tu veux être seul on peut le comprendre, mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous repousser parce qu'on veux t'aider. Déclara Marion.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il sortit de la grande salle et rencontra en face de lui une grande puissance magique.

-Professeur Dumbeldore ! Que me vaut l'honneur ?

-Harry, je vois que tes capacités continuent à se développer. J'ai juste une remarque à te faire, n'en veux pas à tes amis, ils se font du souci pour toi.

-Je le sais, mais si je dois rester sans jamais rien voir autant qu'ils continuent à vivre quand même. Et de toute façon je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

-Harry je vais te dire une phrase tiré d'un livre moldu, On ne vois bien qu'avec le cœur

-l'essentiel est invisible pour les yeux, finit Harry, vous n'êtes pas le seul à lire des livres moldus.

-Je m'en doute Harry, donc je n'ai pas besoin de te l'expliquer ce que cela veut dire !

-Non, mais en me faisant penser à cela vous m'avez permis de reprendre espoir.

-Tu devrais aller voir Hagrid, il m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vus depuis un mois.

Harry sentit, la puissance s'éloigner. Il fit demi tour et se dirigea vers la cabane de Hagrid. Afin de se déplacer sans aide, il avait grâce à Marion passé les premiers jours de sa cécité à parcourir le château en comptant le nombre de pas qu'il devait faire pour parcourir les couloirs. Grâce à sa capacité d'apercevoir les puissances magiques, il ne rentrait en collision avec personne.

Arrivé à la cabane de Hagrid, il ne se donna pas la peine de frapper car Hagrid ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur. Harry attendit dehors assit sur un muret de pierre.

La pluie commençait à tombée, quand Harry sentit une puissance sortir de la forêt.

-Harry, comment vas-tu ?

-Hagrid, cela fait longtemps !

Hagrid étreignit Harry et le fit rentrer dans sa cabane. Ils passèrent la matinée à parler de tous et de rien.

A midi ils mangèrent et Harry quitta la maison du gardien des clefs au début de l'après midi. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème.

Au fur et à mesure que la semaine avançait, Harry appris à vivre avec sa cécité et il appris même à se défendre en duel, grâce a ses amis avec qui il s'était réconcilier. Cependant Ron ne lui adressait plus la parole, et ne passait plus la journée avec ses amis.

Le matin du rendez vous, lorsque qu'Harry se rendit dans la grande salle, il sentit face à lui dans le couloir deux personnes.

-Nott et Macnair, j'aurais dus m'en douter ! Déclara Harry.

-Comment sais tu que c'est nous ? demanda Macnair.

-Peut importe que voulez vous ?

-Te dire que nous t'attendons ce soir à vingt heures sur le terrain.

Les deux garçons s'en allèrent sans rien ajouter.

Harry réfléchit à ce qu'il venait d'entendre et il contacta Marion par la pensée.

-Marion, tu m'entends ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, grand frère que se passe t-il ?

-Le rendez vous est ce soir à vingt heure. Tu me donnes jusqu'à demain huit heures avant d'avertir l'ordre, d'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée mais je suis d'accord.

-Merci, petite sœur, à demain huit heures.


	33. Le calvaire de Ginny

Ce chapitre est le point de vue de Ginny depuis sa capture jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Harry pour la délivré.

33) Le calvaire de Ginny

Ginny arrivait dans la salle des trophées accompagnée de Marc et de Marion, cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité de Harry. En jetant un coup d'œil sur la carte des maraudeurs, elle se rendit compte que personne ne se trouvait dans la salle. Marc ouvrit la porte et ils se glissèrent dans un coin en attendant. Après un instant, elle glissa à Marc :

-Marc je te confie la carte, il ne faut absolument pas que les autres la trouve.

-D'accord Ginny.

Après quelques minutes, elle attrapa son pendentif et rentra en contact avec Harry :

-Harry, nous sommes dans la salle et rien ne se passe.

-D'accord, nous nous mettons en route dans peu de temps.

-Fais attention à toi Harry.

-Toi aussi Gin. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Elle coupa le contact et attendit.

Cela faisait un moment qu'ils attendaient dans le noir quand une porte s'ouvrit.

-VENTOS.

Une mini tornade envahi la salle et fit envoler la cape d'invisibilité des trois jeunes.

-Alors, vous trois on fait beaucoup de bruit.

La voix venait d'une personne habillée d'une robe dont la capuche caché le visage.

Les trois jeunes pris au piège sortirent leurs baguettes.

-Petrificus Totalus.

Avant que Ginny ait pu réagir, deux adversaires avaient lancés ce sort que Marc et Marion reçurent de plein fouet. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol devant Ginny apeurée.

-Alors, maintenant tu vas faire ce qu'on te dit sinon tes amis ici présent vont souffrir.

-Non, il n'est pas question que je vous obéisse.

Celui qui semblait être le chef s'approcha de Marion et de Marc avec sa baguette levée.

-Doloris.

Les deux jeunes se plièrent de douleur.

-Arrêtez. D'accord. Que voulez vous que je fasse !

-Tu vas tous d'abord lâcher cette baguette, qui ne te sert à rien. Et ensuite tu couvriras ces deux imbéciles avec la cape de Potter.

Ginny fit tomber sa baguette puis alla chercher la cape qui avait volé dans le fond de la pièce et en couvrit les deux premières années. Puis elle retourna devant le chef de ses adversaires.

-Bien tu es obéissante, maintenant ferme les yeux et pas un mot sinon.

Ginny obéit, de peur que son adversaire ne continue à faire mal au deux jeunes élèves inconscients. Ginny sentit qu'on lui mettait sur la tête une cagoule avec juste un trou au niveau du nez pour lui permettre de respirer et on lui lia les mains dans le dos. On la fit s'allonger sur un brancard, Puis elle entendit.

-Wingardium leviosa.

Le brancard s'éleva un peu, puis elle sentit qu'on la déplaçait dans le château. Après quelques minutes, d'un parcours qui semblait sans fin, le brancard se posa, on lui délia les mains et on lui mit dans les mains un objet. Elle se sentit attiré dedans et quelques instants plus tard elle se trouva dans un endroit où la pluie battait son visage.

Elle entendit une voix glaciale dire :

-Voilà enfin notre invité, Bellatrix enlevé lui son bandeau.

Une personne s'approcha de Ginny et tira d'un coup sec sur la cagoule. Ginny vit apparaître devant elle une assemblée de Mangemort qui entouraient un siége sur lequel était assit un homme habillé d'une robe d'un noir très intense. En regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'elle se trouvait au milieu d'une forêt. Ginny pris la parole :

-Voldemort, présume.

-Ainsi tu n'as pas peur de prononcer mon nom ?

Voldemort regarda Ginny et repris :

-Mais ce n'est pas la fille que nous attendions, celle là c'est la fille Weasley. Macnair.

Un homme passa devant Ginny puis alla s'incliner devant le siége de Voldemort.

-Oui, maître.

-Pourquoi ton fils nous envoie la fille Weasley ou lieu de Marion Wood ?

-J'ai appris, que Potter était amoureux de cette fille, il fera tous pour la récupérer.

-Est-ce vrai ? demanda Voldemort.

-Je ne sais pas de quoi il parle ! Je n'apprécie pas du tout Potter.

Ginny se souvenant de ce que Rogue disait toujours à Harry, elle ajouta :

-Il est arrogeant, prétentieux et ne pense qu'a lui.

-Macnair que dis tu de ce qu'elle viens de nous révéler ?

-Je suis absolument sur de mes informations maître, si vous me laissez l'interroger elle avouera.

-Nous n'avons pas le temps Macnair, faites la entrer dans la cage !

Ginny fut poussée par trois mangemorts qui l'emmenèrent dans une cage se trouvant au milieu d'une clairière. La cage faisait environ la taille de la cabane de Hagrid mais la hauteur était impressionnante.

Une fois au milieu de la prison, Ginny se tourna et vit arriver vers la porte de la grille Voldemort. Il entra et s'approcha de Ginny. Les mangemorts avait fait un cercle autour de la prison afin que chacun puisse voir ce qu'il allait se passer.

-Alors miss, tu confirmes en disant que tu ne ressens rien Potter ?

-Oui !

-Bien nous allons voir cela, legelimens

Le décor tourna, Ginny se rappela de la soirée où Harry et elle avaient dit ce qu'ils ressentaient. Puis viens la nuit passé ensemble. Elle revécu tous ce qu'Harry et elle avaient vécus ensemble, les moments heureux et ceux qu'ils l'étaient moins, comme la dispute après l'attaque de Poudlard. Puis tout s'arrêta. Ginny tomba à genou, puis se releva en fixant Voldemort.

-Tu dois comprendre petite fille, que cela ne sert à rien de mentir au seigneur des ténèbres. Et premièrement détourne se regard.

-Non ! répondit Ginny avec un ton de défis.

-Doloris !

La douleur était insupportable, Ginny retomba à genou en criant.

-Crie petite cela me fait plaisir.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, jamais elle n'avait eux aussi mal. Elle pria pour que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, mais rien ne se passa.

-Nous allons te laisser te reposer, mais rien qu'une heure. Et un conseil ne touche pas la grille, elle est protégée par un sort.

Voldemort quitta la cage puis devant la porte il appela Macnair.

-Macnair, fait savoir à ton fils qu'il a fait du bon travail et que Lord Voldemort et fier de lui.

-Bien maître.

-Envoie lui également un portoloin afin d'amener dans une semaine Potter ici, il est temps que ce morveux meurt de ma main.

Puis se tournant vers quatre personnes qui étaient restés en retrait il reprit :

-Vous mes plus fidèles partisans, je vous demande de m'éloigner de moi pendant quelques temps, je vous rappellerez.

Les quatre hommes s'agenouillèrent puis montèrent à cheval et s'éloignèrent dans la nuit.

Depuis cet instant Ginny ne vit plus Voldemort mais toutes les heures un mangemorts venait lui lancer le sortilège Doloris. Elle reçut tellement le sortilège interdit qu'elle en perdit la notion du temps.

Elle tentait une fois de s'approcher de la grille mais elle fut projetée au milieu de la cage avec une violence indéfinissable.

Après quelques jours, de se traitement et au moment où Ginny allait perdre tous les espoirs d'être sauvé, elle entendit :

-Ginny, tu m'entends ?

Ginny fit un tour sur elle-même mais ne vit personne dans les alentours.

-Ginny, c'est Harry prends ton médaillon.

Ginny pris son médaillon dans sa main puis elle dit :

-Harry, c'est bien toi ?

-Oui c'est moi, ne t'inquiètes pas je serai là dans quelques instant, j'ai rendez vous avec le fils Macnair au terrain de Quidditch.

-Attention Harry, je sais que Macnair a un portoloin.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. A bientôt.

Le contact se coupa, et Ginny repris espoir d'être sauvé, elle se doutait que Harry n'irait pas seul au rendez vous.


	34. L’aigle à la rescousse

34) L'aigle à la rescousse.

Harry s'avançait doucement vers le terrain de quidditch. Pendant la journée il avait tous fait pour éviter de rencontrer ses amis afin de mettre le moins de monde au courant de ses intentions. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il l'attendait.

-J'espère que les cavaliers ne seront pas là bas, se murmura t-il une fois encore.

Le temps n'avait pas changé de la semaine, une pluie fine tombait encore.

A l'approche du terrain, il sentit qu'il était encerclé par différentes puissances magiques, peu élevé. En ressentant ces puissances, il pensa à nouveau à la conversation qu'il avait eut la veille avec Dumbeldore.

FLASH BACK

Harry était monté voir Dumbeldore dans son bureau, la découverte qu'il avait fait été impressionnante. Il avait mis du temps à identifier le détenteur d'une telle puissance, mais maintenant il en était sur.

-Monsieur, avez-vous déjà ressentis la puissance de Neville ?

-Oui, mais elle se développe de plus en plus.

-Pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé ?

-Cela ne te concerne pas Harry !

-Comment cela ne me concerne pas, il est presque aussi puissant que vous, il est possible que la prophétie parle de lui et non de moi, mais cela ne me concerne pas ! dit Harry avec colère. Je vais même en rajouter une couche, savez vous que sa puissance est égale à celle de Voldemort.

-Harry, calme toi, je sais tout ce que tu viens de me dire. J'aimerai te poser une question, sais tu pourquoi la puissance de Neville crois comme cela ?

-Non, et pour l'instant cela ne m'intéresse pas.

-Pourtant c'est grâce à toi que sa puissance augmente.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, grâce à se que vous avez fais l'an dernier au département des mystères.

-Ne me parlai pas de cet endroit, cria Harry avec une pointe d'amertume dans sa voix.

-Pourtant, depuis ce jour la puissance de Neville ne fait qu'augmenter, il a pris confiance en lui.

-Encore la confiance, je vais finir par le savoir.

-Harry, je me doute que tu prépares quelque chose pour sauver Ginny.

Harry hausa les épaules mais resta muet.

-Harry, je ne vais pas te dire de ne rien tenter et de laisser faire les aurors, mais je vais te dire que tu ne réussiras que si tu as confiance en toi.

Harry sentit la puissance de Dumbeldore s'éloigner de lui. Il se doutait que cela voulait dire que la conversation était terminée.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Parmi les puissances qui l'entouré, Harry reconnut celle de Nott et celle de Macnair.

-Alors, Potter, tu viens seul, dommage, le maître aurait apprécié que la petite Wood vienne également.

-Nott, quand je reviendrai si j'apprends que tu as approché à moins de cinq mètres de Marion, tu auras affaire à moi.

Le groupe se mit à rire.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu vas revenir, Potter ?

-Je ne le crois pas, je le sais, Macnair.

Un silence se fit puis Harry repris :

-Bon, je n'ai pas que cela à faire, on y va.

-A ta guise Potter, mais d'abord fais tomber ta baguette.

-Parce que tu crois que je suis assez idiot pour venir avec ?

Macnair ne répondit pas, mais Harry sentit deux puissances le fouiller afin de vérifier. Puis Nott lui mit dans la main une bouteille en plastique. Harry sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Quelques instants plus tard, Harry sentit un cercle de puissances magiques autour de lui Un homme d'une très grande puissance se trouvait face à lui.

-Alors, Harry Potter, tu as fait bon voyage ? Demanda une voix glaciale qu'Harry connaissait bien.

-Mon cher Tom, c'est toujours sans aucun plaisir que je te revois.

-Ne m'appelle pas ainsi.

-Tu as donc peur du nom de ton moldu de père ?

-Tais toi, Potter, Doloris.

Harry prit le sort lancé par Voldemort de plein fouet. Il s'écroula mais ne laissa échapper aucun mot.

-Alors Potter, tu as mal ?

Un rire parcourut le cercle de mangemorts.

-Tu faiblis Tom, ton sort du soir où tu es revenu était bien plus fort.

-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi Potter, ou tu vas encore souffrir.

-Je n'ai plus de temps, où est Ginny ?

-Ainsi c'est vrai tu es tombé amoureux d'une fille dont la famille est traîtresse à son sang.

-La famille Weasley vaut plus que toutes celle réunit ici. Je peux même te dire tous les mangemorts qui t'encadrent Voldi.

-Fais un essai nous verrons bien.

Harry se concentra, il arriva à discerner une dizaine de puissances qu'il connaissait.

-à ta droite il y a Bellatrix, ensuite Malefoy père, puis Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Macnair, Ombrage, Fudge.

-Cela suffit, ainsi tu arrives à ressentir les puissances magiques de chacun ?

-Oui, et j'irai même plus loin je connaît trois personnes qui ont une puissance plus importante que toi et une personne ayant la même.

-Qui ?

-Neville Longdubat à la même que toi.

-Ce garçon n'a aucun pouvoir. Et ceux qui sont censé être plus puissant que moi ?

-Un jour tu serras surpris par Neville. Quant à ceux qui sont plus puissant, il y a Dumbeldore, Marion Wood et moi.

-Tu me ferrais presque peur Potter, l'amoureux des moldus est plus faible que moi. Marion Wood est en première année et elle n'est d'aucun danger pour moi. Le seul danger c'est toi, mais dans une heure cela ne sera plus le cas. Amenez le.

Harry fut saisit par les épaules par deux mangemorts. Après une marche d'une cinquantaine de mètres, Harry sentit la présence de Ginny. Il fut projeté en avant et il se sentit tombé dans les bras de Ginny.

-Harry, c'est toi ? dit moi que c'est bien toi ?

-Oui Ginny c'est moi, ne t'inquiètes pas nous serons bientôt au château.

-Je suis désolé de te décevoir Harry, mais jamais vous ne reverrez Poudlard.

Harry entendit rire autour de lui, et Voldemort reprit :

-J'ai remarqué que mes fidèles t'on rendu aveugle comme je le désiré, afin de prendre plus de plaisir je vais te rendre la vue. Surdum

Une fois de plus Harry n'entendit plus rien, la puissance de Voldemort s'approcha de lui, le força à ouvrir les yeux et après que Voldemort ait forcé sur les paupières d'Harry, se recula et lança un sort. Harry réussit à ouvrir les yeux, la vue était trouble, des formes bizarres se trouvaient devant ses yeux, les dernières lueurs de la journée éblouissaient Harry. Des larmes remplirent les yeux d'Harry.

-Tes yeux mettront environ deux heures à fonctionner comme avant. Et dans trois heures vous serez mort. Adieu Harry Potter !

-Une seconde Tom.

-Ne m'appelle plus comme cela, sinon...

-Sinon quoi Tom, tu me tueras, mais je pensait que c'était ton intention.

-Que me veux tu ?

-Je crois savoir que tu ne connais pas la prophétie. Moi je la connais.

-Que veux tu en échange ?

-Rien, je ne te la dirais pas, juste pour te laisser le doute de savoir si ma mort est nécessaire.

-Nous verrons cela dans deux heures.

Voldemort et les mangemorts qui l'encadraient, s'éloignèrent, laissant seul Ginny et Harry. Harry regarda Ginny, elle paraissait exténuée. Harry la pris dans ses bras et la fit s'asseoir.

-Ginny, comment te sens tu ?

-bien, je suis seulement fatiguée.

Harry regarda autour de lui, la grille commençait à apparaître clairement.

-Peut-on s'approcher de la grille ?

-Non malheureusement elle est ensorcelée.

Harry regarda en haut et remarqua :

-Tiens, la grille n'est pas fermée en haut.

Harry attrapa son pendentif et parla par la pensée avec Ginny.

-Ginny écoute moi bien, ta transformation est-elle complète ?

-Oui, mais elle n'est pas instantanée, il me faut moins d'une minute.

-Bien quand je te le dirai tu te transformeras.

-D'accord.

Harry s'assit à côté de Ginny. Ils discutèrent pendant un moment des conditions dans lesquelles elle fut traitée. Deux heures plus tard, ils reçurent encore une fois la visite de Voldemort. Harry en profita pour dire à Ginny, à l'aide de son médaillon :

-Prépare toi à te transformer, à mon top.

-D'accord.

Voldemort rentra dans la cage.

-Alors, Potter tu es prêt à mourir ?

-Personne n'est jamais prêt à mourir, Tom.

-Bonne réponse Potter, mais malheureusement cela va t'arriver dans peu de temps.

Harry s'éloigna de Voldemort. Puis par la pensée, il dit :

-Ginny je vais distraire Voldemort, transforme toi.

-D'accord !

Voldemort pris la parole,

-Quand je pense que l'amoureux des moldus t'a appris à te transformer en blaireau, et tu n'auras pas l'occasion de l'utiliser contre moi.

Harry tourna autour de Voldemort de tel façon à ce que celui-ci tourne le dos à Ginny, Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la transformation de Ginny et remarqua qu'elle avait bientôt finit. Le mangemort qui se trouvait au niveau de la porte de la grille avait remarqué la transformation de Ginny et il appela son maître mais celui celui-ci l'ignora et Harry repris la discussion.

-Tom, que sais tu de ma transformation ?

-Je sais que tu te transformes en blaireau !

-Donc tu n'es pas au courant de tous.

Harry regarda une dernière fois Ginny et vit que sa transformation était complète. Il se décida, il leva sa main droite et cria :

-Stupefix.

Voldemort plongea pour éviter le sort, Et Harry en profita :

-A la prochaine Tom.

Il se transforma en aigle, attrapa la loutre qui se trouva au centre de la cage puis s'envola. Voldemort cria :

-Arrêter les.

Le mangemort qui se trouvait devant la porte de la grille réagit rapidement :

-Stupefix.

Mais aucun des sortilèges lancés par le mangemort n'atteignirent la cible. Harry franchit le haut de la cage puis s'envola dans la nuit noir.


	35. Le retour

35) Le retour

Harry vola avec Ginny dans ses serres pendant une heure, puis se posa dans une clairière. Ils se retransformèrent. Ginny sauta dans les bras de Harry, puis l'embrassa.

-Avec une réception comme celle là je serai revenu te chercher plus tôt. Plaisanta Harry.

-Où sommes nous ? demanda Ginny après avoir regardé autour d'elle.

-Aucune idée, mais je sais comment rentrer à Poudlard.

-Comment ?

-Tu vas être étonnés.

Harry enleva sa chaussure, puis il plaisanta encore :

-J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de voyager dans une de mes chaussures ?

-Comment veux tu voyager là dedans ?

-Crois tu que je suis assez bête pour venir à un rendez vous de Voldemort sans mes précautions ? Je ne dis pas que je savais comment faire pour m'enfuir, mais je savais comment revenir rapidement à Poudlard après lui avoir faussé compagnie. Regarde. Portolus Prés au lard. Dans dix minutes, ma chaussure va nous emmener à Prés au lard.

Soudain, un bruit se produisit non loin d'eux.

Harry attrapa Ginny par le bras puis lui glissa à l'oreille :

-Viens grimpons dans un arbre.

A peine c'étaient ils assis sur une branche que des mangemort apparurent dans la clairière.

-Il faut les trouver, ils ne doivent pas être loin. Séparons nous.

Des mangemorts partirent dans tous les sens sauf un qui resta au milieu de la clairière. Harry attrapa son médaillon puis dit à Ginny,

-Reste ici et ne lâche surtout pas le portoloin, s'il m'arrive quelque chose ne revient pas me chercher.

-D'accord mais soit très prudent. Répondit Ginny.

Puis après un moment de silence elle ajouta :

-Harry je t'aime.

-Moi aussi Ginny, moi aussi.

Harry glissa le long de l'arbre et grâce aux capacités qu'il avait développé pendant le temps où il était aveugle, il su que le mangemort qui se trouvait devant lui était son professeur de potion. Il sentit également que les autres mangemorts étaient loin. Il arriva derrière son professeur sur ses gardes.

-Monsieur Potter, je me demandais, combien de temps vous alliez rester en haut de cet arbre.

-Professeur Rogue, dans quel camp êtes vous ?

-Dans le votre Potter, même si je ne le montre pas, je suis un espion, je renseigne Dumbeldore de toutes les actions du seigneur des ténèbres.

-Alors pourquoi n'avoir pas dit où se trouvait Ginny ?

-Je ne le savais pas, seul quelques fidèles du seigneur des ténèbres étaient au courant.

-Dans ce cas ce soir pourquoi ne pas nous avoir aidés ?

-Je ne pouvais pas, un certain Malefoy ne m'a pas quitté de la soirée.

-Donc, je ne sais toujours pas si je dois vous faire confiance.

-Réfléchissez Potter, si j'étais au service du seigneur des ténèbres, il aurait su votre possibilité de vous transformer en aigle.

Harry restait inquiet, son professeur lui cachait quelque chose.

-Professeur pourquoi avoir changé de bord pendant la première guerre ? Pourquoi prenez vous le risque de trahir Voldemort ?

Rogue eu un frisson quand Harry prononça ce nom.

-Allons professeur, raconter moi !

-D'accord Potter, mais ce n'est pas le moment. Rentrez au château avec Miss Weasley, puis aller voir Dumbeldore en lui disant que je serais sûrement absent pendant quelques jours.

Harry donna son accord d'un signe de tête puis le professeur reprit :

-Maintenant, il va falloir que vous me stupefixer !

-Pardon ?

-Ne soyez pas bête, si je reviens sans problème au côté de Voldemort, alors que vous vous échappiez par portoloin, il va se douter de quelque chose. Allez y !

Harry repris :

-D'accord, professeur, je vous ferez tenir votre engagement à propos de votre histoire. Stupefix.

Rogue avait ouvert la bouche pour répondre à Harry, mais il fut surprit par le sort qui jaillit des mains de Harry. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Harry remontât dans l'arbre puis s'assit à côté de Ginny.

-Que c'est-il passé ? demanda t-elle.

-Rien d'important, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec un mangemort.

Harry regarda sa montre et ajouta :

-Tiens toi prête, le portoloin va s'activer dans dix secondes.

Harry eu l'impression que le temps s'arrêta, au cours de sa vie jamais, il n'avait eu l'impression que dix secondes était aussi long. Le portoloin s'activa, et quelques secondes, plus tard, Ginny et Harry se trouvaient dans la rue principale de Pré au lard.

Ginny s'effondra.

-Harry, je suis trop fatiguée pour continuer. Je ne risque plus rien ici va chercher le professeur Dumbeldore et reviens me chercher.

-Il n'en est pas question, Ginny je sens des puissances magiques proche de où on se trouve, je ne te laisserai pas.

Harry mit Ginny sur son dos puis il coura en direction du château. Arriver devant la porte, il essayèrent de l'ouvrir sans succès, Harry essaya plusieurs sort afin d'ouvrir la porte.

A l'intérieur, les professeurs s'étaient préparés, ils avaient tous sortis leur baguette et s'apprêtaient à se battre. Dumbeldore pris la parole :

-Minerva, si ils arrivent à franchir cette porte, emmenés tous les élèves dans leurs salles communes puis condamnés les ainsi que la salle des professeurs, PomPom je vous charge de l'infirmerie.

Dehors, Harry commençaient à désespérer, soudain il eu l'idée de rentrer en contact avec Marion.

-Marion, Marion où est tu ?

-Je suis dans la grande salle, tous les professeurs, sont allés devant la grande porte, il y a quelque qui essaye d'entrer dans le château.

-Oui, c'est Ginny et moi, va vite voir le professeur Dumbeldore et dit lui de nous laisser entrer vite, j'ai l'impression qu'on est suivit.

-D'accord, j'y vais.

Marion, se précipita hors de la grande salle en direction de la porte du château. Elle arriva complètement essoufflée à l'endroit où se tenaient tous les professeurs.

-Miss Wood, vous n'avez rien à faire ici, dix points en moins pour Gryffondor. Dit le professeur Mac-Gonagall.

-Professeur Dumbeldore, professeur, cria t-elle. Ce sont Harry et Ginny qui se trouve derrière la porte. Ouvrez leur la porte. Ils sont peut-être suivis.

-Comment le savez vous ? demanda le professeur Mac-Gonagall.

-C'est trop long à expliquer, vite ouvrez leur. Répliqua Marion.

-Tenez vous sur vos gardes, fit remarquer le directeur.

Et d'un geste de la main, il ouvrit la grande porte et il fit apparaître Harry qui portait Ginny extrêmement fatiguée. Dumbeldore réagit immédiatement.

-Pompom, occupez vous de miss Weasley. Harry, je veux te voir dans mon bureau afin que tu m'expliques.

-D'accord, professeur, mais pas maintenant, je souhaiterai d'abord voir comment va Ginny, puis peut-être même manger quelque chose.

-Je vous envoie un elfe de maison à l'infirmerie pour qu'il vous apporte des repas.

Harry laissa Madame Pomfresh faire léviter Ginny, vers l'infirmerie. Harry se tourna alors vers le directeur.

-Professeur que se passe t-il ? demanda le survivant.

-Je crois que Voldemort a voulut profiter du bal de ce soir pour nous rendre une petite visite.

-Les puissances que j'ai senties sont parties.

-Voldemort ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que tu reviennes au château, il a dû rappeler ses mangemorts.

-Très bien, je vais voir Ginny maintenant.

Harry quitta les professeurs, et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il fit la route avec Marion qui était déguisé en fée.

-Alors, le thème du bal était le monde magique.

-Pas exactement, le thème était les histoires moldus. Je suis en fée clochette et Marc en Peter Pan.

La discussion les avait menés jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Quand ils entrèrent, ils remarquèrent que quatre personnes était autour du lit de Ginny.

Drago se tourna et remarqua que Harry et Marion venaient de rentrer. Il s'approcha alors d'eux.

-Elle va bien, elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Déclara Drago en voyant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

Harry pouffa de soulagement puis il ajouta, en regardant la façon dont Drago était habillé, il portait une armure argentée et un couronne en or sur la tête.

-T'en mieux, En quoi est tu déguisés, Drago?

-En roi Arthur, il parait que la couronne me va à ravir. Répondit-il en réajustant la couronne.

Hermione s'approcha alors, elle portait une magnifique robe bleue ainsi qu'un diadème dans ses cheveux.

-Tu aurais pu nous prévenir avant de jouer encore au kamikaze. Reprocha t-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci hausa les épaules. Il regarda la tenue de son amie et comme pour répondre à son regard celle-ci déclara :

-Je suis la princesse Marianne.

-Tu es surtout magnifique, coupa Ron.

Ron s'approcha alors, tendis la main à son ami :

-Merci Harry. Et excuse moi.

Ron venait de lui parlait. En une semaine il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche devant Harry, le tenant un peu responsable de la disparition de sa sœur.

Quand Harry découvrit en quoi Ron était déguisé, il comprit et s'exclama :

-Mais bien sur !!


	36. Robin ?

Bonjour à tous,

Je sais cela fait des mois que je n'ai plus posté sur ce site, sachez néanmoins que je n'ai pas abandonné l'écriture de cette fic, cependant je peu vous avouez que je l'ai terminé et que la suite atteint les vingt chapitres.

Bonne lecture à tous.

Jojo

36) Robin ?

Quoi bien sur ? demanda Ron.

Hermione ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas fait le rapprochement.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais au moment de le faire un sourire apparut sur son visage :

Mais bien sur Harry, je vais à la bibliothèque.

Hermione quitta la salle en courant et Ron repris,

On pourrait savoir ce qui se passe ?

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'infirmerie autour du lit de Ginny, se posaient la question.

Robin Wood, n'est autre que le robin des bois des légendes moldus, pourquoi nous n'y avons pas pensez plutôt.

Tu as été plus rapide qu'Hermione pour faire le rapprochement, je suis resté avec elle habillé ainsi pendant prés de trois heures et elle n'avait pas compris.

A propos d'Hermione, coupa Drago, ne serait-il pas le moment de lui dire que la bibliothèque est fermée pendant la nuit, il est presque minuit et à mon avis madame Pince ne va pas lui ouvrir, même si c'est la plus brillante des élèves.

Le petit groupe se mit à rire. Malheureusement pour eux, madame Pomfresh arriva :

Vous faites trop de bruit, aller tout le monde dehors. Cria t-elle

Mais

Monsieur Potter, Miss Weasley à besoin de repos et vous également, alors vous aller vous coucher.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte quand il sentit qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin, il s'appuya sur Ron en lui glissant à l'oreille.

Ron, je suis à bout de force et ..

Harry tomba. Madame Pomfresh qui les regardait s'éloigné se précipita puis en faisant lévité Harry, elle l'allongea sur un lit à coté de Ginny.

Apparemment, Monsieur Potter a trouvé le moyen de rester avec son amie, dit une voix derrière les quatre personnes qui regardait Madame Pomfresh administrer des soins à Harry.

Marc et Marion sursautèrent, tandis que Ron et Drago dévisagèrent leur directeur.

Monsieur Weasley, pouvez vous m'expliquer pourquoi je viens de voir Miss Granger passer en courant en direction de la bibliothèque ?

Non, Monsieur je ne sais pas, répondit-il alors que ses oreilles commençaient changer de couleur.

Bien dans ce cas là, je souhaiterai que vous alliez vous coucher.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna vers la sortie quand Dumbeldore rajouta :

Monsieur Malefoy, le mot de passe qui mène à votre chambre a changé, maintenant c'est arlequin.

Marion et Marc pouffèrent, en entendant le mot de passe, tandis que Ron et Drago se demandaient pourquoi.

Une fois la porte refermé, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

Harry, tu es un bon comédien.

Professeur, je sais ce que cela fait de se retrouver en face de Voldemort, et ce que cela implique. Je ne voulais pas laisser Ginny seule face à cela.

Donc tu fais semblant de t'évanouir, pourtant PomPom à l'habitude des comédiens.

Professeur, je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour me parler de mon soi disant don pour la comédie ? demanda Harry.

Exact Harry, je voudrais un compte rendu de ce qui c'est passé ce soir.

Harry expliqua en détail, sa rencontre avec Voldemort, puis il parla de la façon dont ils se sont échappés. Au fur est à mesure de la discussion, Harry pu remarquer que son professeur paraissait fatigué, comme si le directeur n'avait pas dormis depuis un an. A la fin de son explication, le professeur reprit la parole.

Je te remercie, Harry, je vais maintenant te laisser avec ton amie.

Le directeur s'éloigna, arrivé à la porte il se retourna, pour ajouter.

J'oubliais, Harry pour ton mépris du règlement je retire 2O points à Gryffondor, tu auras également une retenue avec le professeur Rogue dans trois jours, il t'attendra dans son bureau à vingt heures. Mais ton courage afin de sauver Miss Weasley fait gagner 70 points. Bonne nuit Harry.

Le directeur Ouvrit la porte et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de disparaître derrière Harry demanda :

Professeur, pouvez vous faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Dumbeldore, s'avança de nouveau vers Harry.

Cela dépend quoi, Harry, mais je ferrais mon possible.

Laissez tomber le ministère, l'Ordre, Poudlard et tous vos soucis pour une journée, reposez vous, sans vous en bonne santé, le monde de la magie est perdue, alors soyez au abonnés absent pour une journée.

Harry, je te remercie de penser à moi ainsi, mais cela n'est pas possible. Le monde de la magie à besoin de moi.

Professeur, à moins d'être immortel, vous ne serez pas toujours là, le monde doit apprendre à faire sans vous.

Le directeur ne trouva rien à répondre. Harry sourit intérieurement avant de reprendre :

Pensez y, c'est tous ce que je vous demande. Bonne nuit monsieur Dumbeldore.

Le fait d'appeler le professeur, monsieur, Harry avait marqué un point. Harry savait que ce qu'il avait dit allait faire réfléchir le directeur. Il se tourna alors vers Ginny qui dormait paisiblement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Harry se demandait quoi elle pensait. Il passa une partie de la nuit à la regarder dormir.

Le lendemain matin, il pu quitter 'infirmerie tandis que Ginny devait y passée la journée entière. Quand Harry quitta l'infirmerie, Ginny dormait encore. Harry s'assit alors contre le mur se trouvant en face de la porte de l'infirmerie. Il ne voulait absolument pas être loin quand Ginny se réveillerait. Il fut rejoint par les autres compagnons à midi et Harry demanda :

Alors, avez-vous des informations concernant Robin ?

Quelques une, répondit Hermione. Nous savons qu'il était ami avec Gryffondor, qu'il l'a aidé contre Serpentard et qu'il a vécu il y a prés de mille ans. Nous savons également qu'il est mort pendant la guerre opposant les deux créateurs.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose. Coupa Drago.

Nous avons autre chose, Robin n'est enterré dans aucun des cimetières de sorcier. Pourtant nous savons que s'en était un, et même un sorcier très puissant.

Harry se mis à réfléchir. Avoir autant d'info et ne pas savoir comment faire pour rappeler Robin.

Dumbeldore dit savoir où il se trouve. Aller le voir. Demanda Harry.

Pas besoin !

Dumbeldore se trouvait derrière eux avec un immense sourire et un gros paquet dans les bras. Il repris :

A qui dois je, le fait de recevoir de bon matin toutes les friandises moldus que j'apprécie.

Marion et Marc rougirent. Harry pris la parole :

Vous avez tous entendu, Monsieur ?

Oui, Harry, j'ai entendu, mais je ne sais où Godric Gryffondor a enterré Robin Wood. Tous ce que je sais c'est qu'il a voulut lui rendre un immense hommage.

Les tableaux dans votre bureau doivent le savoir, puisqu'il à tous les directeurs du passé.

Erreur, Harry le plus ancien des directeurs se trouvant dans mon bureau à trois cent ans. Donc il y a peu de chance qu'il sache où se trouve la tombe de Robin.

Dumbeldore, fit demi tour et ajouta :

Aller voir Miss Weasley, elle viens de se réveiller.

Les compagnons s'engouffrèrent dans l'infirmerie, Ginny était en train de manger. Elle sourit en voyant arriver Harry. Harry se précipita sur le lit et embrassa Ginny. Les compagnons discutèrent pendant une heure et Madame Pomfresh arriva alors très en colère.

Dites moi, ne devez vous pas être en cours en se moment.

Mince, cria Hermione, on va être en retard.

Tous se précipitèrent dehors, sauf Harry qui resta un moment avec Ginny.

Vas y aussi Harry, je ne veux pas que Rogue en profite pour t'enlever des points.

Harry embrassa Ginny puis quitta la salle. Arriver dans le couloir, il sentit qu'il ne devait pas aller en cours mais il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Il parcoura les couloirs, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait que même si il ne connaissait pas Robin, il se sentait proche de lui.

Dans la bibliothèque, il parcoura différents ouvrages sur la légende moldu de Robin des bois. Il appris d'après la légende moldu qu'il avait aidés le roi Richard cœur de lion contre le prince Jean et le shérif de Buckingham.

Harry fut rejoint par ses compagnons juste avant le repas du soir. Hermione parut surprise de le voir :

Que fais tu là Harry ? Nous ne t'avons pas vus en cours. Tu sais que ce n'est pas sérieux.

Je sais Hermione mais je voulais me renseigner sur Robin des bois. Je pense que j'en connais un peu plus maintenant. Mais il faut continuer les recherches.

D'accord, mais après le repas ! s'exclama Ron.

Et bien Weasley, tu ne penses qu'à ton estomac. Fit remarquer Drago.

Les compagnons décidèrent donc d'aller manger. Avant d'arriver à la grande salle, Ginny avait rejoint le groupe. Quand Harry et Ginny arrivèrent dans la grande salle, la main dans la main, ils furent applaudit avec une ovation qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendue. Mac-Gonagall pris la parole :

Le professeur Dumbeldore a décidé de prendre des vacances pendant quelques jours, donc en conséquence, je suis responsable du bon fonctionnement de l'école. Je rappelle donc que les cours sont obligatoire et une non présentation au cours est passible de retenu et de renvoie en cas de récidive.

Le professeur Mac-Gonagall avait dit cela en regardant avec insistance les compagnons, mais surtout Harry.

Harry avait sourit à l'annonce des vacances pris par le professeur Dumbeldore.


	37. Histoire d’un espion

37) Histoire d'un espion

Harry regarda autour de lui et il fut surpris de voir les regards paniqués dans la grande salle. Certains murmuraient, d'autres avaient gardé la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Même Ron, n'osait levait ses yeux de son assiette. La grande salle était paniquée. Ron dit alors :

-Si Voldemort, attaque maintenant, Poudlard est perdu.

-Ron, calme toi, réfléchis si Voldemort attaque, Dumbeldore ne nous laissera pas tombé. Rappelle toi, en seconde année il a dit qu'il aurait vraiment quitté Poudlard quand plus personne ne lui serait fidèle. Expliqua Hermione.

-Tu as s'en doute raison, Mione.

-Comme toujours, Ron.

Le couple s'embrassa, sous le regard des cinq autres compagnons. Dans toutes la grande salle, seule les professeurs et les compagnons ne voyaient plus de problème au départ du directeur.

Les compagnons sortirent de la grande salle, et se séparèrent afin de se rendre à leur cour. La journée passa assez rapidement. Afin de couper avec la monotonie de la grande salle, les compagnons avaient préparés quelques blagues. La première fut exécuté pendant le repas le lendemain de l'annonce faites par Mac-Gonagall.

-La cible ? demanda Ron

-Les Serpentards ! répondit Drago.

-L'heure ?

-Pendant le petit déjeuner ! dit Harry.

-Le but ? demanda Hermione.

-Faire changer la coiffure de tous les Serpentards, en coiffure comique. J'ai vus les elfes de maisons, ils sont d'accord pour mettre la potion dans le jus de citrouille des Serpentards. Répondit Harry.

-Bien si nous allons voir comment vont se transformer nos cibles. Déclara Marc.

Les compagnons arrivèrent devant la grande salle. Quand ils entrèrent, ils allèrent s'asseoir directement à la table des Gryffondors. Ron, Drago et Harry étaient assis sur le banc face à la table des Serpentards. Ils ne durent pas attendre longtemps, rapidement ils virent Crabbe avec une houppette Rouge, Nott avec une crête verte et Macnair avec les cheveux en hérisson jaune.

Dans la grande salle, toutes les tables sauf celle de Serpentard étaient écroulées de rire.

-Et maintenant la surprise, déclara Harry.

-Quelle surprise ? demanda Ginny.

-Tu as un cours avec les Serpentards, aujourd'hui ?

-Oui, j'ai DCFM.

-Bien, alors, essaye de les faire parler tu verras bien.

Une voix coupa, les rires.

-Je souhaiterai voir les compagnons, immédiatement. Cria le professeur Mac-Gonagall.

-Nous aurons le droit aux félicitations, dit Drago à l'oreille de Ron qui rigola plus fort que jamais.

Les sept concernés se dirigèrent vers la directrice adjointe. Qui les invita dans la pièce se situant derrière la table des professeurs. Elle entra la dernière dans la salle.

-Pouvez vous m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé ?

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez ! Déclara Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, je sais que c'est vous, malheureusement je n'ai aucune preuve. Quant à vous Miss Granger, je pensais pas que vous ferez un jour une blague de ce style. Quand les cheveux des élèves redeviendront normaux ?

-Je ne sais pas, professeur, je pense, vu ce qui a été utilisé, je dirai environ vingt heures. Répondit Drago.

-Bien, dans ce cas là, vous pouvez aller en cours.

Les compagnons s'approchèrent de la porte, quand le professeur Mac-Gonagall les interrompit.

-Monsieur Potter, vous voudrez bien rester quelques instants.

-Oui professeur, répondit Harry, puis se tournant vers ses amis il déclara, allez y je vous rejoindrai.

Six personnes quittèrent la pièce, et Mac-Gonagall, s'approcha d'Harry.

-Monsieur Potter, je tenais à vous remercier.

Harry parut surpris. Il avait ouvert la bouche quand le professeur reprit :

-Pour deux choses, tous d'abord pour avoir remit en place le professeur Dumbeldore.

Harry, sourit en repensant à sa dernière discussion avec le directeur.

-Mais également, pour votre blague.

Harry suffoqua.

-Par…, Pardon ?

-Oui, Monsieur Potter, tous comme votre père, vous savez à quel moment le collège a besoin de se changer les idées. C'est toujours après de mauvaises nouvelles, que les maraudeurs faisaient leurs blagues. Pour cela vous lui ressemblait beaucoup.

-Merci professeur.

-De rien, Monsieur Potter. J'accord vingt points à Gryffondor et vingt points à Serpentard, pur service rendus.

Le professeur quitta la pièce alors qu'Harry était surpris par la réaction du professeur. Il regarda sa montre et pensa :

-Mince, J'ai cours avec Rogue et je vais être en retard.

Harry se mit à courir, en direction des cachots. Il arriva lorsque que la porte de la salle de classe se referma. Harry entra discrètement et alla s'asseoir à côté de Drago. Mais Rogue n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion d'enlever des points à Gryffondor.

-Monsieur Potter, cinq points de moins pour votre retard. Je tiens également à vous rappeler que votre retenue se passera ce soir dans cette salle de classe.

-Bien, professeur.

Harry fit une grimace de dégoût à Ron qui le regardait avec surprise. Celui-ci pouffa alors, tandis qu'Hermione lui donna un coup de coude.

Le cours commença alors. Rogue, pour son retour, n'avait pas demandé que les élèves préparent une potion bien compliqué.

Pendant la préparation, Drago se pencha vers son ami pour lui demander :

- Quel est la surprise que tu nous as préparé ?

-Fais parler, un des Serpentards tu verras bien.

Drago ne se fit pas prier et il demanda à Crabbe :

-Alors Crabbe, tu arrives à comprendre les instructions ou tu veux que je te les explique ?

-Je Je t't'ai ri rien de..de demandé, Mal.. Malefoy. Répondit Crabbe.

Les Gryffondors et Drago pouffèrent de rire en entendant Crabbe répondre. Drago, se tourna alors vers Harry en demandant :

-Est-ce qu'ils bégaye tous ?

-Non, répondit Harry, certains zozote, d'autre on un cheveux sur la langue.

Drago rigola doucement en sortant du cours. Le reste de la journée se passa sans problème mais on pouvait entendre des rires dans toutes les salles de cours. Certains professeurs dont les frères Weasley n'interrogeaient que les Serpentards. Chaque questions, était suivit d'une rigolade.

Le soir Harry, se dirigea vers les cachots, pour sa retenue avec Rogue. Il frappa au cachot et attendit la réponse de Rogue.

-Entrez !

Harry ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la salle de classe.

-Potter, vous êtes pile à l'heure. Asseyez vous. Dit Rogue en montrant la chaise se trouvant prés du bureau.

Harry s'assit et commença :

-Vous me devez des explications, Monsieur.

-Je sais, et c'est pour cela que je tenais à vous voir ! Je vais vous raconter comment je suis entré dans les rangs du seigneur des ténèbres et comment je suis devenu un espion pour Dumbeldore. En 1976 lors de ma sixième année, je fus contacté par mon père pour rencontrer le seigneur des ténèbres. Je l'ai rencontrés le soir d'Halloween. J'avais fait croire à Dumbeldore que ma mère était au plus mal. Je pus partir puis aller à la rencontre de mon futur maître. Pour moi à cette époque, j'allais enfin rencontrer quelqu'un qui avait les mêmes convictions que moi. Mais, j'ai été à cette rencontre surtout pour faire plaisir à mon père. C'est se jour là que j'ai reçu ma marque. Le seigneur des ténèbres avait besoin de quelqu'un pouvant concevoir des potions, et je convenais parfaitement au profil. D'année en année j'exécutais différentes missions pour mon maître, la plus part se déroulant dans Poudlard.

-Donc vous êtes rentré au service de Voldemort alors que vous n'aviez que seize ans ?

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas choisi mon camp.

-Croyez vous que beaucoup d'entre nous l'on choisit ?

-Non, personne dans ses guerres ne choisit son camp. Répondit le professeur.

-Je vais vous contredire, mais je connais au moins deux personnes qui l'ont fait. Drago et Sirius, ils ont tous les deux reniés leur famille.

-Vous avez raison, Potter, mais à cette époque, je n'avais pas le courage de le faire. Donc une fois passé mes ASPIC, selon les souhaits du seigneur des ténèbres, j'ai suivi le cursus pour être professeur. Après deux ans je suis devenu, professeur de potion à Poudlard, en même temps qu'une jeune femme s'appelant Julie Jones, nous nous aimions, et je du lui avouer ce que j'étais. Dés qu'elle le su, elle voulut m'aider à quitter mon maître. Mais, le seigneur des ténèbres ayant sentis que je m'éloignais de lui la fit assassiner. Elle mourut le jour de votre naissance. Le seigneur des ténèbres fut également malin au point de me faire croire que c'était votre père qui avait assassiné Julie. Je partie donc à sa recherche et le trouva facilement dans le village où vous habitiez à cette époque. Je suis rentré dans votre maison et je fus interpellé par votre père.

FLASH BACK

-Alors, Potter, tu fais dans l'assassinat, maintenant.

Rogue était rentré en trombe dans la maison en claquant la porte.

-De quoi tu parles Rogue, je ne vois pas se que tu veux dire.

Les deux hommes avaient sortis leurs baguettes, et attendaient que l'autre fasse le premier geste.

-Menteur, où étais-tu le 31 juillet ?

-Bien, tu vas être…

-Ne te fatigue pas, Potter, tu as assassiné mon amie et tu crois que je vais faire comme si rien n'était.

James se mit à rire.

-Rogue, il faudra qu'un jour tu apprennes à lire. Dans le gazette des sorciers, dans les carnets de naissance tu verrais deux noms, la naissance du fils des Longdubats, et le mien.

Rogue était interdit par la révélation de James.

-D'accord, alors explique moi pourquoi j'ai découvert des preuves contre toi dans l'assassinat de Julie Jones.

-Comment Julie est morte ?

C'était Lily qui venait d'intervenir. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. La révélation de Rogue l'avait bouleversée.

-Tu la connaissais ? demanda Rogue.

-Oui bien sur, c'était une de mes amis de Poudlard. Elle rentrait en première année quand nous étions en quatrième. C'est pour cela que vous ne la connaissiez pas énormément. Elle était à Serdaigle.

James avait pris Lily dans les bras et la consolait comme il pouvait. Rogue se sentait mis à part. Il se sentit désolé pour Lily. Lily était extrêmement fatiguée, elle s'endormit dans les bras de James. Celui-ci alla la coucher dans leur chambre puis retourna retrouver Rogue dans le salon.

-Rogue, écoute moi, te voir me fait mal au cœur, mais je vais t'aider, viens me voir demain et je te donnerai le coupable de se meurtre.

-D'accord nous nous revoyons demain, je veux bien te laisser un jour avec ta femme. A demain, pour ta dernière nuit. Dit-il en claquant la porte.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Le professeur Rogue continua son histoire.

-le lendemain, je retournai le voir et il me tendit un épais dossier prouvant son innocence, j'étais en colère. L'assassin de mon amie était un fidèle du seigneur des ténèbres. Votre père me donna l'adresse de ce mangemort. Il prouvait encore une fois qu'il n'était pas auror pour rien. Ensuite il me fit une proposition assez étrange. Soit je tuais le criminel et le seigneur des ténèbres saurait que je tiens plus à mon amour qu'a lui et donc je serais mort avant la fin de la journée, soit je travaillais pour lui en temps qu'espion.

-Vous voulez dire, que c'est grâce à mon père que vous êtes devenu un espion.

-Exact, Potter, mais il à fait plus, il a fait venir Dumbeldore le soir même afin qu'on discute de mon champs d'action. Le reste vous le connaissait. Votre père m'a sauvé deux fois la vie. Et j'ai du coup une dette face à votre père, donc maintenant face à vous.

-Une dette envers moi ? Avec ce que vous me faites subir depuis six ans ? Vous avez un drôle de concept de se qu'est une dette. Répliqua Harry. Enfin, je comprends, et je crois que je vais vous laisser à vos souvenirs. Une chose pourtant avec la fois où vous m'avez sauvé la vie face à Quirrell, et cette année avec le soir où vous m'avez laissé partir dans la forêt, je crois que nous sommes quitte.

-Non, Mr Potter, je sens que ma dette n'est pas encore payée.

-Si vous le dites, professeur.

Harry ne savait que répondre au professeur. Après quelques instants de silence, le professeur de potion, demanda à Harry de quitta la pièce.


	38. Un espion dans les deux camps

38) Un espion dans les deux camps

Harry, ne parla a personne de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le professeur Rogue. Les cours se poursuivaient sans grand problème. Les compagnons faisaient tous pour que le moral de l'école reste au plus haut en l'absence du professeur Dumbeldore. Harry avait même consolé une première année qui avait craquée dans un couloir.

Les compagnons étaient maintenant bien vus dans tous le collège sauf peut-être des Serpentards.

Le mois de mai touché à sa fin.

Les recherches, sur la façon de faire revenir Robin, n'avançaient pas. Les compagnons se réunissaient régulièrement à la bibliothèque pour leurs recherches. Quelques questions, trottaient encore dans la tête au sujet de Drago.

Un jour étant trop curieux, Harry ne pu s'empêcher de demander, au moment où ils se retrouvaient seul, à Drago :

-Drago, cela te dérange si je te demande quelques trucs qui me chiffonnent.

Drago parut surpris, mais répondit :

-Pas de problème, Harry, vas y.

-Merci, j'ai remarqué que je ne t'avais jamais demandé quels était ton animagus.

-C'est bizarre que tu me demande cela, je croyais que tu connaissais déjà la réponse.

-Je t'avoue que j'ai quelques idées, mais je préfère que tu me le dises.

-Tu aurais pu le deviner, il y a deux ans. Je me transforme en fouine. Cela te rappelle quelque chose ?

Harry sourie à la question de son ami. Bien sur qu'il se souvenait de sa quatrième année. Le faux Maugrey avait transformée Drago en fouine lors d'une dispute.

-Tu veux me demander autre chose ? Demanda Drago.

-Oui, je suppose que ta vie n'a pas toujours été rose.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai jamais été heureux dans la vie que je menais dans ma famille.

-Alors, de quel souvenir te sert tu pour faire apparaître ton patronus ?

-Je reconnais que tu ne demandes jamais quelque chose facile. C'est difficile à expliquer, mais mon souvenir le plus heureux et le jour où j'ai renié ma famille. M'éloigné de la haine ancestrale de ma famille pour le sorcier qui ne sont pas de sang pur été une chose qui m'a rendu très heureux.

-Je comprends mieux.

Au moment où ils allaient se séparer, leurs gallions se mirent à chauffer dans leurs poches. Harry attrapa le sien, regarda le lieu de rendez vous et se tourna vers Drago.

-Il faut qu'on y aille.

-Pas de problème. Répondit le Serpentard.

Ils se mirent à courir dans la direction de la salle de classe de DCFM. Une fois arriver, ils virent tous les membres de l'ASS. Harry s'approcha du reste des compagnons qui étaient dans un coin de la classe.

-Que se passe t-il ? demanda Ron.

-Aucune idée. Ce n'est pas vous qui nous avez appeler ?

-Non, Harry apparemment personne ne sait qui nous a demandé de venir.

-Mince, vite séparé vous regardé s'il ne manque personne.

Les compagnons se séparèrent et inspectèrent la salle des yeux. Soudain Ginny se précipita vers Harry.

-Harry, il manque un Serdaigle.

-Qui ?

-Michael Corner ! Tu sais le garçon avec qui je suis sortie l'an dernier et qui sortait avec Cho.

-Merde. Luna ? Hannah ?

Les jeunes filles s'approchèrent des compagnons.

-Luna, as-tu vu Michael ? Comment était il ?

-J'ai vu Michael avant de venir au rendez vous. Il était assez nerveux.

-Quel est le mot de passe de ta salle commune ?

Luna, hésita à répondre. Hermione intervint :

-Luna, écoute cela peut être grave. Réponds, tu es préfète et tu remplaceras le mot de passe après.

-D'accord, le mot de passe est sagesse.

-Merci. Je te confie Marc et Marion. Tu ne les quittes pas.

-D'accord, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Hannah, le mot de passe des Poufsouffles, s'il te plait.

-Fidélités.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous confie ceux qui sont présent et resté sur vos gardes.

Harry se tourna vers les quatre autres compagnons.

-On sort de la salle, et on se transforme, en courant sous notre forme d'animagus nous y seront plus rapidement.

Les cinq jeunes sortirent et se transformèrent. L'extinction des feux étant très proche, il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs pour voir courir, un lion, une fouine, une loutre, un loup et un renard. Arrivés devant une statue qui représentait un homme avec une pile de livre, ils se retransformèrent. Harry donna le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Dans la salle, commune des Serdaigles, tous étaient sans dessus dessous. Des livres arrachés traînaient au milieu de la salle, les fauteuils étaient éventrés et les fenêtres étaient brisées. Ils entendirent des voix venant des chambres. Les compagnons descendirent un escalier qui devait mener au dortoir. La voix était froide.

-Alors, voici les élèves de Serdaigles. Je vous croyais plus intelligent pour comprendre que Mr Corner travaillait pour le seigneur des ténèbres. Vous êtes pitoyables.

Les compagnons s'étaient approchés de la porte entre ouverte pour écouter la conversation. Harry glissa un œil dans la salle et remarqua que seul deux mangemorts étaient présents. L'homme repris.

-Après vous on s'occupera des Poufsouffles. Puis se sera le tour de Gryffondors. Et enfin ceux qui on eux l'amabilité de ce regrouper dans la classe de DCFM. Dire que dans dix minutes, ils seront tous mort. Ou pétrifier comme tous les professeurs. Et sans le vieux fou présent plus de problème.

-Dumbeldore sera présent tant que quelqu'un lui restera fidèle à Poudlard.

Harry avait entendu cette phrase et avait sourit. C'était la fille qu'il avait consolée dans le couloir quelques jours auparavant. Il se tourna vers Ron et Hermione.

-vous deux, aller dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles et vous dites qu'il doivent se préparer à se battre. Dit-il dans un murmure.

Les deux amis s'éloignèrent en silence et Harry continua.

-Drago tu prends celui de droite, je prends celui de gauche et Ginny tu t'occupes de Michael.

Drago et Ginny acceptèrent d'un signe de tête. La porte claqua et ils lancèrent un sort afin de stupefixer les trois concernés.

Les Serdaigles était soulagé d'être libérés, ils récupèrent tous leurs baguettes que les mangemort avaient entassés dans un coin du dortoir.

Harry s'approcha alors de Ginny et Drago.

-Ginny tu restes ici avec les Serdaigles et tu organises une garde. Drago tu m'accompagnes dans la salle de classe.

Les deux amis se précipitèrent hors de la salle commune des Serdaigles, se transformèrent et partirent en direction de la salle de classe. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils eurent la surprise de voir une dizaine de mangemorts ligoté dans un coin de la classe. Harry s'approcha de Marion

-Marion, qui a fait cela ? demanda Harry d'un air surpris.

-C'est nous Harry. Dit une voix venant de derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et vit Remus et Dumbeldore.

-Mon cher Lunard, toujours là quand il faut. Fit remarquer Harry.

-Harry, tu as agit comme il fallait ce soir. Nous avons capturé une quinzaine de mangemorts.

-Hermione, Ron. Il faut que j'aille dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles.

-Ne t'en fait pas Harry, les professeurs Weasleys sont déjà en route pour allés vérifier que tous c'est bien passé. Et le professeur Mac-Gonagall et Hargid s'occupe de la salle commune des Gryffondors. La question est comment sont rentrés tous ces mangemorts ?

-Le passage secret de Honeyduck. Ou Michael Corner, leur a simplement ouvert la porte.

-Encore un traître, cria Remus, attends que je l'aie en face de moi. Il va regrettait ce qu'il a fait.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée Lunard, coupa Harry, cependant si le professeur Dumbeldore me l'accord, j'aimerai pouvoir l'interroger seul à seul.

Le directeur hésita quelques instant puis donna son accord.

Harry se dirigea alors vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, sur le chemin il rencontra les professeurs qui amenaient les mangemorts capturés dans la salle de métamorphose. Il arriva dans la salle et croisa le professeur Vector et le professeur Bibine qui encadrés les deux mangemort et Michael.

-Professeurs, j'ai la permission du directeur pour parler avec Michael.

-D'accord, monsieur Potter

Harry emmena Michael dans une salle de classe. Il le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise tandis qu'il s'assit derrière le bureau. Il fit approché la chaise en levant la main et il demanda à Michael.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi Potter ? Je ne dirai rien sur ce que veux mon maître.

-Cela ne m'intéresse même pas, Michael.

Michael resta interdit par la révélation que venait de faire Harry. Celui-ci reprit :

-Ce qui m'intéresse, Michael, c'est de savoir comment tu es arrivé dans les rangs de Voldemort ?

Michael sursauta à l'annonce du nom mais reprit :

-En quoi cela t'intéresse Potter.

-Je ne veux pas croire que Cho et Ginny se soient trompés sur toi.

Michael avait blêmi à l'annonce du nom de Cho.

-cela ne te regarde pas, Potter.

-J'aimerai comprendre quand même.

-Bien, écoute les seules filles que j'ai aimais te sont passées dans les bras. D'abord Ginny, qui avec qui j'ai eu un différent. Puis Cho qui ne parlait de Cédric et de toi. Mais après un certain temps elle pensait plus à Cédric. Je t'en veux pour sa mort, tu es responsable. Quand le seigneur des ténèbres m'a assuré qu'il pouvait faire revenir Cho, j'ai accepté de livrer tous les élèves du collège.

-Attends, tu étais prés à livrer tous les élèves pour retrouver Cho ?

-Oui, j'y étais prés.

-Et si Cho était revenu, comment aurait-elle réagit en apprenant que tu as livré plus de trois cents élèves à Voldemort ?

Michael restait sans voix face à l'argument de Harry.

Et maintenant ?que comptes tu faire ?demanda Harry.

Je suis un mort en sursis, je ne peux rien faire.

-J'ai une proposition à te faire, on t'efface la mémoire, tu reprends ta vie, sous la protection du ministère, Voldemort sera tué un jour ou l'autre et tu à ce moment n'auras plus rien à craindre de lui. Tu ne te rappelleras de rien.

-Et les élèves ?

-Ils ne savent déjà plus ce qu'il s'est passé. Dit une voix derrière Michael.

Dumbeldore venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Mr Corner, je suis d'accord avec Mr Potter, mais je ne veux pas vous effacer la mémoire, je vais seulement la bloquer comme j'ai bloqué la mémoire, des élèves. Seul une expression pourra vous faire souvenir de ce jour. Etes vous d'accord ?

-Ai-je le choix ? Si je n'accepte pas, je meure, si j'accepte, j'ai une chance de mourir par le seigneur des ténèbres s'il gagne cette guerre. Alors, j'accepte. Mais seulement pour Cho.

-Bien regardez moi, Mr Corner.

Le sort fut lancé et Michael s'effondra sur le sol. Le directeur l'emmena vers l'infirmerie. Harry avait accompagné le professeur et une fois sortie de la salle il demanda.

-Alors, professeur, les vacances étaient bonne ?

-Excellente, Harry, j'ai enfin pu me reposer.

-Vous êtes encore une fois intervenue à temps.

-Harry, ton sens de la déduction, fut l'essentiel de la défense de Poudlard, et je t'en remercie. Sans toi, Poudlard ne serait plus qu'un champ de ruine à l'heure actuel.

-Merci monsieur, ne m'en veuillez pas je crois que je vais aller me reposer maintenant.

-Vas y Harry, tu l'as bien mérité.


	39. En qui avoir confiance

39) En qui avoir confiance.

Encore un mois, tel était la pensée d'Harry quand la semaine des examens commençaient. Encore un mois avant de retourner chez lui au square Grimaud. Jamais, Harry n'avait espéré que l'école se termine, pourtant les examens, lui paraissait vraiment simple. Les recherches sur Robin avaient cessés quelque jours avant le début des examens. Pourtant Harry était certains de savoir depuis toujours où il avait été enterré.

La semaine d'examen se termina et tous les compagnons se rejoignirent à la bibliothèque. Ginny disait avoir réussit toutes ses buses et Marc et Marion savaient qu'ils allaient avoir la note maximal en DCFM.

Dans la bibliothèque, Harry eu la même sensation que le jour où il avait découvert qui était Robin. Il se sentit attirés par un rayon spécifique, Marion l'avait suivit également. Tous les autres compagnons étaient resté autour de la table et n'avaient pas remarqués ce qu'il se passait.

Une fois dans le rayon, Marion demanda :

-Grand frère, ressens tu la même chose que moi ? Je crois que la réponse se trouve dans ce rayon.

-Je ressens exactement la même chose. Et pour être précis cela vient de là.

Harry avait pointé un livre spécifique dont le titre était _Comment un ami m'aida. _Harry attrapa le livre. La couverture était de trois couleurs différentes : rouge, bleu et jaune. Un blason représentant un homme avec un arc se trouvait à la jonction des trois couleurs.

-La solution se trouve là dedans. Fit remarquer Marion

Harry ouvrit le livre et se mit à lire à voix basse. La préface les étonna :

-Ce livre est destiné aux descendants de Godric Gryffondor et de Robin Wood, Harry Potter et Marion Wood.

Harry venait de comprendre pourquoi Voldemort l'avait choisit après la prophétie. Il savait enfin de qui il descendait. Harry s'arrêta un instant puis repris.

-Jamais un ami me fit aussi cher que Robin, grâce à lui les ténèbres sont repoussées pour une période d'un millénaire. Dans mille ans, les ténèbres ressurgiront à cause du descendant de mon ancien ami Salazar Serpentard. Ce descendant se fera appeler Lord Voldemort mais son véritable nom est Tom Elvis Jedusor. Personne ne pourra le tuer, sauf mon descendant. Robin fut un ami qui repoussa l'armée de mon ennemi. Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse furent appelés par Salazar, mais Robin qui fut un homme brave les combattit, alors que je ne pouvais le faire. La haine dégagée par ces cavaliers m'empêcha même de rester conscient lorsqu'ils furent à proximité. Robin réussit alors à les battre. Mais la haine dégagée par Salazar, lors de la défaite de ses cavaliers fut telle que Robin fut achevé. En sortant de mon inconscience, je ne pu que regretter de perdre un ami tel que Robin. J'ai vaincu Salazar en lui faisant découvrir l'amour. Puis j'enterrai mon ami dans une crique du château de Poudlard, de telle façon que mes héritiers et ceux de Robin puissent le rappeler dans mille ans. Notre descendance, n'est pas parfaite car un jour bien avant le combat de Jedusor contre Potter, nos descendances se mêleront. Voilà pourquoi tous les descendant de Robin ne resteront plus conscient à proximité des cavaliers. L'accès de la crique se fait par un couloir du second étage. Je reste certain que Harry Potter le connaîtra bien avant son combat final. Ainsi se termine mes mémoires. Le reste du livre explique en détail la vie de mon regretter ami Robin.

Harry et Marion, n'arrivèrent plus à dire un mot. Les découvertes qu'ils venaient de faire étaient impressionnantes. Ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres compagnons et leur montra le livre. Ron s'exclama alors :

-Bon, je remarque que vous prenez le temps de lire des bandes dessinées alors que nous cherchons un moyen de savoir comment faire revenir Robin.

-Ce n'est pas une bd, expliqua Marion, c'est un livre expliquant comment faire revenir Robin.

Les compagnons rigolèrent en silence.

-Marion, cela aurait pus marcher, mais ce livre date de l'année dernière regarde la date d'édition. S'exclama Ron.

-Ron, tu me fais confiance n'est ce pas ? Si Marion dit que ce livre n'est pas une bd ce n'est pas une bd. Mais peut-être que nos ancêtres on décidé que seul les descendants de Gryffondor et de Robin Wood puisse voir sa vrai nature.

Les compagnons restèrent interdit par la remarque d'Harry. Hermione eu quand même la force de demander :

-Tu veux dire que tu es le descendant de Gryffondor ?

-Cela m'en a tous l'air.

Ron alla poser également une question quand Harry sentit son gallion modifier dans sa poche. Les sept compagnons sortirent d'un même mouvement leur gallion puis ils virent s'afficher : Bureau de Dumbeldore.

Drago prit la parole :

-Il faut y aller, à mon avis le combat approche.

-Tu as raison Drago, en route, s'exclama Harry.

Ils sortirent en trombe de la bibliothèque, Harry tenait toujours le livre dans sa main. Arrivé devant les gargouilles, Drago donna le mot de passe :

-fraise tagada.

Ce qui fit sourire les deux plus jeunes.

Dans le bureau, tous les professeurs attendaient. Certains membres de l'ordre étaient également là. Tonks et Maugrey les regardèrent entrer avec insistance. Dumbeldore était assit dans son fauteuil. Harry avait l'impression que le mois de vacances n'avait servis à rien, en deux semaines, la fatigue du directeur était équivalente à celle qu'il avait avant de partir en vacance.

Dumbeldore pris la parole :

-Messieurs, Dame, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, d'après Severus, les cavaliers de l'apocalypse vont attaquer Poudlard dans moins de quatre heures. Malheureusement, nous ne savons pas où se trouve Robin. Donc je conseil l'évacuation de Poudlard au plus vite. Moins il y aura de victime, mieux cela sera.

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il coupa la parole au directeur :

-Monsieur le directeur, Marion et moi savons où se trouve Robin.

-Peux tu me dire, où ?

-je ne peux le dire, j'irai le chercher avec Marion et les compagnons.

-D'accord, Harry, je te fais confiance.

-Je vous en remercie. Je souhaiterai seulement que ceux qui ne sont pas prés à se défendre quitte le château immédiatement que cela soit des élèves, des professeurs, ou des membres de l'ordre. J'aimerai également que tous les élèves de première à troisième années soient emmenés dans un lieu sur avec des responsables, je pense que Bill et Charlie pourrait s'en occupé. Maintenant excusez nous, nous allons chercher Robin.

Les compagnons quittèrent la salle, sous le regard interrogateur des personnes présentes. Une fois à bonne distance Marion demanda :

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir dit où Robin se trouvait ?

-Une intuition, une personne dans le bureau n'est pas celle qu'on croit. Je n'arrive pas à dire qui mais j'en suis pratiquement certains.

Le petit groupe s'éloigna quand, il fut rejoint par Tonks.

-Attendez, le directeur m'a demandé de vous accompagner.

-Il n'a jamais dit cela, Tonks, déclara Hermione.

-Non mais pour votre sécurité, il vaut mieux que je vienne avec vous.

Ils marchèrent pendant un moment et Harry les emmena vers une salle de classe. Tonks regarda autour d'elle et demanda :

-Où est ce ?

-Tonks ou quel que soit ton nom, tu me crois assez bête pour te mener à l'endroit où repose Robin ?

-Ainsi tu as deviné, bébé Potter.

-Bellatrix. Pourquoi ne m'en suis-je pas douté ?

Sa phrase a peine terminée, Harry remarqua que des personnes en cape se tenait devant chacune des deux portes.

Les compagnons étaient sur leurs gardes. Marion avait pris son gallion et le tapota doucement avec sa baguette. Et Harry faisait gagner du temps avant le combat.

-Bellatrix, cela fait un moment que je me demandai qui nous trahissez. J'ai hésité entre toi et Maugrey.

-Non c'est le véritable Maugrey que le maître à libérer. Par contre Tonks ne doit plus être présentable à l'heure actuelle.

-Où est-elle ? Demanda Hermione.

-A vous de trouver. Comment t' es tu douté que c'était moi, Potter ?

-Ta puissance magique t'a trahis, tu n'aurais pas du retourné voir Voldemort le soir où je suis venu délivrer Ginny.

-Tu m'as démasqué, mais comment comptes tu t'y prendre à sept contre vingt ?

-Tu oublie une chose Bellatrix, nous ne sommes jamais seul. Protego

Un immense bouclier entoura les sept compagnons. Tandis que la mangemort et les membres de l'AS essayer en vain de la franchir avec des sorts. Drago se glissa vers Marion et vers Harry.

-Il faut que vous alliez dans la crique au plus vite. Nous vous couvrirons.

-Il n'en est pas question, répliqua Marion.

Puis se tourna vers Harry elle demanda :

-Combien de temps ton bouclier pourra tenir ?

-Environ trois minutes mais pas plus.

-Alors j'espère qu'ils seront assez rapides.

-Qui ? demanda Drago.

Pour toutes réponse, Marion montra son gallion avec le lieu du danger. Le groupe de l'ASS ne devait pas tarder.

Marion se tourna et commença à compter le temps qui défiler. Jamais, elle n'eu l'impression qu'il était si rapide. Après deux minutes, son gallion chauffa. Elle pouvait lire : nous y sommes. Par télépathie, elle rentra en contact avec Harry :

-Grand frère, ils sont là, ils n'attendent que ton signal.

Pour toute réponse Harry fit un signe de tête et cria.

-Allez y ;

Une quinzaine de personne surgirent dans la salle, l'entrainement dispensé par Harry à son groupe fut radicale, les membres de l'AS furent rapidement battus. Seule Bellatrix qui commençait à reprendre son véritable visage tenait encore la charge. Seamus et Dean essayer de la désarmer quand Neville intervint :

-Laissez la moi.

Bellatrix se tourna pour voir la personne qui était assez fous pour la défier.

-Mais c'est Neville, comment vont tes chers parents ? Pas en grande forme.

-Tu paieras pour ce que tu leurs à fait.

La mangemorte lança un sort que Neville eu aucun mal à éviter, celui-ci ce releva puis :

-Doloris.

Le sortilège frappa de plein fouet Bellatrix. Elle se tordis de douleur pendant quelque instant puis se releva :

-Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Potter, lui non plus n'avait pas réussit à me faire mal l'an dernier après la mort de mon cher cousin.

Harry était rouge de colère. Entendre cette allusion à son parrain l'avait mis hors de lui.

-Neville, je m'en occupe ! Cria Harry.

-Pas question Harry, elle est à moi. Répondit Neville.

Et sur le coup de la colère Neville lança le sortilège de mort qui frappa de plein fouet Bellatrix. Elle s'effondra pour ne plus se relever.

Neville tomba à Genou. Il regardait le corps de Bellatrix Black avec un dégoût profond en murmurant :

-Je l'ai fait, je l'ai fait.

Puis regarda le haut de la salle il dit :

-Maintenant mes parents et Sirius Black sont vengés.

Il tomba épuisé et en larmes. Harry regardait son ami mais ne savais que faire. Il aurait voulut le consoler mais il pensait également à sa mission de sauver Poudlard. Il se tourna vers Hermione et Ron et leur dit :

-Occupez vous de lui. Je viendrai le voir dés que possible.

-Tu peux compter sur nous vieux frère. Déclara Ron.

-Oui, il n'y a pas de soucie. Répondit Hermione.

Harry demanda aux compagnons restant de venir avec lui quand Hermione les rattrapa à la porte de la salle. Elle embrassa sur la joue Harry puis ajouta :

-Fais attention à toi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je crois savoir comment faire pour vaincre Voldemort.

Les cinq compagnons rejoignirent le couloir du second étage et Harry ouvrit la trappe permettant de descendre. Les salles, qu'il avait franchies, avec l'aide de Ron et d'Hermione, étaient vides. Seul des pièces d'échecs détruites restaient à l'endroit où se trouvait l'ancien échiquier. Harry revit défiler devant ses yeux la terrible parties d'échec qui c'était déroulé cinq ans auparavant.

Dans la dernière salle, le miroir du rised était toujours en place. Harry s'arrêta quelque instant afin de voir ce qu'il désiré le plus au monde. Il se vit alors entouré d'enfant, certains étaient roux, tandis que d'autres avaient les cheveux noirs. Le seul point commun entre tous ces enfants était la couleur de leurs yeux.

Le silence régnant dans la salle était pesant. Chacun leur tour, les compagnons se figèrent devant le miroir. Harry fut attirés vers le fond de la salle, il appela alors Drago.

-Drago, dis moi que lis tu ici ? Demanda Harry en montrant du doigt un texte écrit sur le mur.

-Je ne sais pas Harry, je ne connais pas cette langue.

-Et moi je vais te le lire, je ne sais pas comment cela se fait mais je connais cette langue et je peux même te dire que je la traduis facilement.

-Moi aussi, intervins Marion, j'arrive à lire. Il est écrit : ici repose mon cher ami Robin Wood.

Tous restèrent silencieux face à leur découverte.

-Nous avons découvert où il était mais comment faire pour le rappeler ? Demanda Ginny.

Et comme pour répondre à sa question, le cercueil, sortie du mur pour se mettre au milieu de la salle. Les compagnons l'entourèrent, le cercueil était en bois avec du tissu rouge, bleu et jaune qui l'entourait. Harry et Marion, pouvait également voir au centre le même blason que sur la couverture du livre. En dessous du blason se trouvait deux empreintes de main. Chaque empreinte avait un nom écrit au dessus.

Bien que personne n'arrivait à le lire, tous ce doutait à qui correspondaient ces empreintes. Harry pris le temps de lire le nom. Au dessus de l'empreinte de droite était écrit : Harry James Potter et au dessus de celle de gauche Marion Anne Wood.

Se lançant un seul regard, Harry et Marion posèrent simultanément leur main dans les empreintes.


	40. Le dernier combat

40) Le dernier combat

Le couvert du cercueil s'ouvrit sous les yeux inquiets des compagnons. Un homme se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il était habillé de vert et avait un béret avec une plume. Ses habits étaient identiques au costume que portait Ron pendant le bal. Il se leva et regarda autour de lui. Robin était grand. Il sortit du cercueil et regarda les différentes personnes. Il s'avança alors vers Marion et la pris dans ses bras.

-Je ne pensais pas avoir une descendance aussi lointaine. Ma petite fille, jamais je ne pensais te rencontrer un jour, je pensais que l'ancêtre du garçon ici présent, il montra Harry, aurait abolie la magie noire.

-Vous êtes Robin Wood ? demanda Marc.

-Non, je suis le pape.

Il rigola à la remarque et en remarquant que lui seul rigolais, il repris :

-Oui, je suis Robin Wood. Et vous voyant aussi stressé je suppose que les cavaliers de l'apocalypse sont déjà revenu.

Les compagnons hochèrent la tête. Et Harry pris la parole.

-Nous n'avons que très peu de temps. Je propose que nous remontions à la surface et qu'en suite, vous discutiez avec Marion.

-Tu as l'esprit d'initiative jeune Potter, tous comme ton ancêtre.

-Vous me connaissez ?

-Bien sur ton ancêtre pouvait savoir le nom exact de tous ses descendant direct. Nous te suivons.

Le petit groupe sortie alors des sous sols. Arrivé dans le couloir du deuxième étage, il tapota son gallion avec sa baguette pour donner rendez vous dans salle sur demande à Hermione, Ron et Dumbeldore.

Le groupe marcha en direction de la salle sur demande en croisant des groupes de première à troisième années marcher en direction de la grande salle.

Arriver dans la salle qui pour l'occasion avait pris la forme d'une salle de réunion, une immense table ovale se trouvait au centre de la pièce, elle était entouré de chaises très confortable.

Le petit groupe s'installa, et attendis les trois personnes manquantes. Harry discuter avec Ginny. Marc avec Drago, tandis que Robin questionnait Marion sur son époque et sur la vie qu'elle avait menée jusqu'à maintenant. La porte s'ouvrit à la volé et les compagnons virent apparaître le directeur suivit des deux Gryffondor manquant.

-Harry peux tu m'expliquer ce qu'il c'est passé avec Neville ?

-Monsieur, les explications viendront avec le temps. Malheureusement nous n'en avons que très peu. Répliqua Harry.

Robin coupa la parole d'Harry.

-Vous êtes Albus Dumbeldore ?

Le directeur acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et Robin repris :

-Vous serez le plus grand directeur de Poudlard. Et j'ai un message pour vous de la part de Godric.

Les personnes se trouvant dans la salle se figèrent en entendant la fin de la phrase de Robin.

-Godric vous remercie d'avoir protégé ainsi son unique descendant. Maintenant que cela est dit, je souhaiterai savoir de combien de temps je dispose pour me préparer au combat avec les cavaliers de l'apocalypse.

Le directeur parut subjuguer par les paroles de Robin.

-deux heures, répondit-il difficilement.

-Cela sera juste mais ce devrait aller, j'ai juste le temps d'expliquer au descendant de mon ami comment vaincre Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, coupa Harry, je sais comment m'y prendre.

Personne dans la salle ne broncha. Jamais Harry n'avait été aussi sur de lui.

-Comment le serais tu ? Demanda Ginny.

-J'aimerai également le savoir, fit remarquer Dumbeldore.

-Grâce à ceci.

Il montra le livre que tous virent comme une bande dessinée sauf Marion, Robin et Harry.

-Mon ancêtre, avait fait un compte rendus de son combat contre Salazar. Il explique comment faire.

-Dans ce cas, il ne me reste qu'a préparé ma descendance au combat contre les cavaliers. Répliqua Robin.

Marion blanchit.

-La, il va y avoir un problème Robin, je ne peux m'approcher des cavaliers sans m'évanouir. Répondit Marion.

Robin parut débiter. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de demander pourquoi, mais Harry le coupa.

-Votre descendance et celle de Godric se sont croisées dans le passé et malheureusement pour votre descendance, elle a pris mon problème face aux cavaliers.

-Nous avons un problème, je ne sais si je pourrais encore vaincre les cavaliers, seul. Déclara Robin.

-Robin écoutez moi, intervint le directeur. Nous avons confiance en vous, vous seul pourrez les vaincre, et comme je n'ai fait que le répéter à Harry, durant l'année, ayez confiance en vous et vous pourrez accomplir n'importe quoi.

Le directeur se leva et repris :

-maintenant, je vais vous laissez, je demanderai à Miss Granger et Mrs Weasley et Malefoy de venir avec moi pour préparer la défense du collège. Mr Evans et Miss Weasley resteront là pour empêcher les convulsions de leurs amis si les cavaliers approchaient trop. Harry je souhaiterai te voir quelque instant seul à seul juste avant.

Harry quitta la salle avec le directeur et une fois la porte fermée il demanda :

-Harry, ne me ment pas, ce livre que tu tiens, ne te dis pas comment vaincre Voldemort.

-Non, professeur, il ne le dit pas mais il donne la clé pour y arriver. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il faut que j'utilise, mais je sais qu'au moment venu je le saurai.

-Tu as pris confiance en toi Harry c'est parfait. Mais surtout fait attention à toi le combat final va commencer et je te sens prés à affronter ce que tu redoutais tant il y a un an. Bonne chance Harry Potter.

Le directeur avait tendus sa main que Harry saisi avant d'ajouter :

-Bonne chance à vous aussi Albus Dumbeldore.

Le directeur parti dans la direction de son bureau tandis qu'Harry rentrait à nouveau dans la salle commune. La discussion été menée par Robin qui souhaitait tous connaître des milles ans qu'il avait sauté.

Après une heure et demi de discussion sur le quidditch mené par les Gryffondors, Robin se leva et dit d'une voix raide en sortant une baguette de sa poche.

-Les voilà, ils seront ici dans dix minutes si je n'intervient pas. Marion et Harry, si j'étais vous je m'allongerais.

Les deux concernés firent ce que Robin leur avait demandé et celui-ci ajouta.

-Je ne suis pas sur de revenir, alors je souhaiterai vous dire que je suis fière de vous, jamais je n'aurais cru vous voir aussi heureux malgré l'époque où vous vivez. Quant à toi, dit il en pointant Marc, je te conseil de faire attention à ma petite fille, sinon je reviendrai, simplement pour te botter les fesses.

La remarque fit sourire Marc et Marion. Puis pour Harry et Marion se fut le trou noir.

Harry se sentis transporté hors de Poudlard, le chemin qu'il faisait le mené tous droit à Prés au Lard.

Les cavaliers étaient dans les rues de Prés au Lard, leurs puissances magiques n'étaient rien comparées à celle qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré, mais la haine qui remplissait leurs cœurs était immense. Harry ne pouvait rien faire, il savait qu'il était proche des cavaliers par la pensée. Les cavaliers se déplaçaient vers Poudlard et Harry ne pu que le suivre car d'une certaine façon, il était en eux. Arrivés à quelques mètres de Poudlard, les cavaliers stoppèrent, Robin apparut en passant par la grande porte. Devant les cavaliers se tenait l'ennemi qui les avait déjà battus. Un discours assez cour se tenu entre les protagoniste puis Robin lança un sort qui atteignit le premiers des cavaliers. Celui s'effondra et Harry se sentis doucement rappelé par son corps.

Un autre discours s'engagea entre les cavaliers et Robin et cette fois Harry pouvait entendre.

-Robin, ta technique n'a pas changé. Nous savons comment tu comptes nous battre. Déclara un cavalier.

-Vas y explique moi Methos, j'ai hâte de le savoir.

-Tu as d'abord tués Ben, ensuite tu tueras Jean, ensuite ce sera mon tour et enfin ce sera le tour de Ed. Tu vois je me rappelle comment tu t'y ai pris il y a mille ans.

-Je m'en doute Methos, mais vous serez battus encore une fois.

Les trois cavaliers restant avaient encerclés Robin. Et Methos repris :

-Tu as tué Ben, tu mérites encore une fois de reprendre ta place. Tu as été des nôtres dans le passé reviens et le monde sera à nous.

Harry était étonnés d'entendre la vérité. Et le temps que mit Robin à répondre

-Tu m'offres quelque chose qui ne t'appartiens pas, Methos.

-Comme tu voudras. Avada Kedavra.

-Protego.

Le sort lancé par Methos rebondis sur le bouclier et atteignit un cavalier qui n'eu pas le temps d'éviter le sortilège. Une fois encore Harry se sentis attirés dans le château.

Robin repris la parole :

-Tu vois Methos, les plans changent, tu viens de tuer toi-même Al, quel ironie.

-Tu ne pourras te protéger contre tous les sorts que nous lancerons.

-Mais je n'y compte pas, ma mission est bientôt fini vous n'êtes plus que deux et bientôt tu seras le dernier Methos.

Le cavalier qui devait s'appeler Jean pris peur, il fit quelques pas en arrière afin de se protéger.

En gardant sa baguette dans sa main gauche, Robin gardait le bouclier fonctionnel. Il tendit sa main droite vers le cavalier et murmura distinctement :

-Avada Kedavra.

Jamais Harry n'avait vus quelque chose comme cela. Robin avait réussit à maintenir son bouclier en place et il avait également tué le troisième cavaliers. L'esprit d'Harry s'embrouilla, il était encore une fois rappeler vers la salle sur demande.

Une fois encore Harry se retrouva au cœur du combat, Robin et Methos se lançaient des sorts que chacun pouvaient éviter. Puis Robin fit quelque chose qui étonna Harry et Methos, il laissa tomber sa baguette et s'avança vers Methos.

-Tu as raison, la technique ne change pas.

Robin tendis sa main droit devant lui, et fit apparaître une épée qu'il planta dans le corps de Methos. Celui-ci était tellement surpris qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que la mort l'avait frappé.

L'esprit d'Harry fit en un éclair le trajet vers son corps, il eu le temps de voir que Ginny ne l'avait pas quitté pendant le duel opposant Robin aux cavaliers de l'apocalypses.

Le réveil ne fut pas douloureux, pour Harry comme pour Marion c'est comme s'ils sortaient d'un rêve. Harry se leva en quelques secondes. Il regarda autour de lui et dit :

-Le combat final a commencé, je n'oblige personne à me suivre.

-Je viens, dirent alors Marc et Marion d'une seule voix.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny d'un air interrogateur.

-Gin, je sais que tu ne vas as apprécier mais je préférerai que tu ne viennes pas.

-Il n'en ait pas question Harry, je viens et je reste avec toi.

Harry sourie.

-Je savais que tu dirais cela.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

Les quatre compagnons sortirent de la salle sur demande et se mirent à courir en direction de la porte principale. Sur le trajet ils furent rejoint par les trois compagnons qui les informèrent que des mangemorts rentraient dans Poudlard par les passages secret. Harry pris alors la décision :

-Nous allons jusqu'à la porte principale directement, je suis sur que tous les professeurs et les élèves se trouvant dans le château pourront se défendre sans problème. On se transforme. Marc tu montes sur Ron et Marion tu montes sur mon dos.

Aucun des compagnons ne dit un mot et Harry donna le top en se transformant en premier. Marion monta sur son dos et les cinq animagus se mirent à courir en direction de l'entrée. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent plusieurs élèves qui courraient dans tous les sens.

Le parcourt vers la grande porte se fit sans dommage. Une fois redevenus eux même, ils ouvrirent la grande porte, pour ce trouver nez à nez avec une trentaine de mangemorts. Robin se battait comme un diable, réussissant à en pétrifier quelque uns mais les sorts lançaient par Robin ne duraient pas car quand un mangemort était stupefixé, un autre mettait fin à l'incantation.

Les compagnons se lancèrent dans la bagarre sans attendre, mais même à huit contre trente, le combat était inégal. Une voix sortit alors de la foule et le combat s'arrêta :

-Ce cher Potter, je vois que tu as rappelé Robin Wood, cela ne te servira à rien.

-Tom Elvis Jedusor. Mon envie de vomir me reprend.

Robin et les compagnons c'étaient regroupés autour d'Harry.

-Rigole Potter, bientôt tu ne pourras plus.

Et sans attendre Voldemort cria :

-AVADA KEDAVRA


	41. Tous à une fin

41) Tous à une fin

Harry vit le sortilège vert se diriger vers lui. Le temps semblait s'être arrêter. Il vit repasser devant les yeux, les six années où il avait si heureux. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le sortilège n'était plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Il vit alors Robin apparaître devant lui et recevoir le sortilège de mort. Robin tomba alors sous les yeux ébahit des compagnons.

Les mangemorts se mirent à rire. Le cercle des fidèles de Voldemort avait grandis, ce n'était plus une trentaine de mangemorts qui se trouvait là mais une cinquantaine. Voldemort reprit la parole :

-Tu vois Harry, Robin avait été tués par mon ancêtre juste après la destruction des cavaliers, il est normal que je le tue à mon tour.

Marion s'avança vers Voldemort. Jamais Harry ne l'avait vus aussi en colère. Sa puissance magique était décuplée.

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas Tom. Cria Marion. Tu vas payer pour la mort de mon ancêtre.

Voldemort avait blêmi en découvrant la puissance magique que Marion dégager. Il se reprit quand même et ajouta :

-Ainsi je t'ai mis en colère. Bien voyons si Harry avait raison en disant que tu es plus puissante que moi. Elle est à vous mes fidèles mangemorts.

Une dizaine de mangemorts encerclèrent Marion. Celle-ci contacta Harry grâce au lien qu'il avait formé.

-Harry, j'ai prévenu les membres de l'ASS et les professeurs. Bas Voldemort, je n'aurais aucun problème à vaincre ces mangemorts.

-Petite sœur, surtout fais attention à toi. Répondit Harry.

Harry se tourna alors vers ses compagnons et cria :

-Que personne ne bouge. Protego totalus.

Le sortilège du bouclier encercla les compagnons et Marion qui avait déjà réussit à pétrifier deux mangemorts. Harry repris :

-Le bouclier ne pourra être enlevé que par moi, vos sortilèges pourront sortir mais aucun ne pourra entrer dans le bouclier.

Harry se tourna alors vers Voldemort. Celui-ci rigola en disant :

-Harry, dès que tu serras mort, le bouclier ne protégera plus tes amis. Ainsi, nous aurons gagné.

-Tom, jamais, je ne te laisserai faire du mal à mes amis. Maintenant je vais reprendre une phrase de ton souvenir que tu as laissé pendant ma seconde année. Voyons voir qui sera le plus fort, l'héritier de Serpentard contre l'héritier de Gryffondor.

Voldemort était stupéfait d'entendre qu'Harry était le descendant de Gryffondor. Il réussit cependant à ajouter :

-Cela ne te sauvera pas Potter, ton descendant ne peut rien pour toi ici. Je vous le laisse mangemort. Une dizaine de mangemorts s'avancèrent donc vers Harry baguette levé. Ginny vient se placer à ses côtés en disant :

-Harry, rentre dans le bouclier. Cela sera plus sur.

-Il n'en ait pas question Gin, ce combat est le mien.

Harry siffla. Tous d'un coup les membres de l'ordre apparurent du parc de Poudlard, tandis que les membres de L'ASS sortirent de la grande porte. Harry se tourna alors vers Voldemort en disant :

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on allait te laisser rentrer dans Poudlard sans nous défendre, Tom. Nous étions au courant de tous, nous connaissions ton plan, grâce à un jeune Serdaigle que tu as corrompu.

-Cela ne m'empêchera pas de gagner Potter. Tu vas mourir comme tes parents.

Voldemort combattait avec rage, il lançait des sortilèges interdits dans tous les sens. Ce qu'il préférait c'était d'obliger les membres de l'ordre à attaquer leurs rangs. Mais Dumbeldore veillait. Il pétrifiait chaque membre qui était sous le contrôle de Voldemort.

Soudain, un mangemort enleva sa capuche. Le visage de Rogue apparut à la lueur d'une lampe. Il se mit à côté de Harry à la grande surprise de Voldemort.

-Toi aussi tu m'as trahit, Rogue.

-Ton erreur, Tom fut de tuer mon amie par l'intermédiaire de Rosier. D'ailleurs je vais la venger tous de suite. A nous deux Rosier.

Rogue se dirigea vers le mangemort se trouvant à la droite de Voldemort. Jamais Harry n'avait vus son professeur dans cet état. Le combat entre les deux hommes faisait rage. Personne ne pouvait dire qui prendrait le dessus. Un sort de couleur rouge fut projeté vers Rogue qui l'évita sans problème. En réponse, Rogue lança un stupefix que Rosier évita, mais le mangemort se trouvant derrière ne pu rien faire. Rogue sentait monter en lui la colère puis sans rien ajouter, il lança un autre stupefix suivit immédiatement d'un avada kedavra. Rosier pu éviter le premier sortilège mais pas le second. Son corps alla rejoindre ceux des mangemorts qui étaient déjà mort.

Lupin s'attaquait à Lucius Malefoy, quand il fut stupefixer. Harry se précipita sur Lucius alors que celui-ci allait donner le coup de grâce à Lunard. Harry n'était qu'a un mètre quand il vit Drago sauter sur son père afin de l'éviter de tuer Lupin. Lucius se releva :

-Ainsi toi aussi, tu oses défier le maître, mon fils ?

-Il y a longtemps que je ne sis plus ton fils, Lucius. Le jour où tu m'as battus une fois de trop j'ai renié mon passé.

-Tu paieras cher cette trahison, Drago. Endoloris

Drago évita le sort lancé par son père, en plongeant sur le côté. Il se releva et lança lui aussi un sort qui atteignit son père. Lucius mis fin au sortilège puis :

-Avada Kedavra.

-Protego, lança Harry.

Le bouclier enveloppa Drago et le sort lancé par Lucius Malefoy se répercuta et atteignit un mangemort se trouvant à droite de Drago.

-Tu n'as pas écouté, Lucius, aucun sortilège ne peut rentrer dans les boucliers que je créer. Cria Harry.

-Harry c'est mon combat, occupe toi du tiens, reprocha Drago

Harry était stupéfié des paroles lancées par Drago. Il montra son accord et se tourna vers Voldemort.

-Alors, Tom notre combat approche.

-Comme tu veux Potter, mais tu n'en sortiras pas vivant.

-L'enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet de parents qui ont déjà défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres 3 fois aura le pouvoir de le vaincre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais l'enfant aura cependant des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas... L'un doit mourir des mains de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre est vivant...

-Que racontes tu Potter ?

-Tu voulais la prophétie, tu l'as. Malheureusement elle ne te servira pas, car j'ai décidé de te vaincre aujourd'hui.

-Je ne te pensais pas aussi optimiste, Harry. Avada Kedavra.

Le sort vert fusa dans la direction de Harry qui en levant la main réussit à le dévier vers un Mangemort. Voldemort était stupéfier de voir Harry réagir ainsi. Les combats s'étaient arrêtés, seul Drago et son père se battaient encore.

-Vois tu Tom, tu sais maintenant que je suis plus puissant que toi et je vais même te le prouver.

Harry fit tomber sa baguette. Ce qui surpris ceux qui assistaient au combat.

-Je vais te montrait également que tu t'es trompé sur moi. Tu sais que Poufsouffle et Serdaigle me font confiance, tu vas être surpris que je puisse également me transformer en lion.

Harry se transforma, sous le regard incrédule de Voldemort. Celui-ci se transforma alors en Serpent, et un combat s'engagea entre les deux sorciers.

Après quelque instant où chacun des combattants avaient reçus des coups de l'autre, ils se retransformèrent. Voldemort pris alors la parole :

-Ce n'est pas dans ce domaine que l'un de nous prendra le dessus.

-Tu as raison, Tom, voilà pourquoi je vais te battre maintenant.

Harry ferma les yeux, tendit ses mains droit devant lui et d'une forte voix il dit :

-Que tous les être vivants de cette planète me donne une infime partie de leur amour, de leur confiance, de leur amitié. Car c'est avec l'amour de chacun que je pourrai vaincre celui qui menace la paix, l'amour et l'amitié dans se monde.

Une fois la phrase finit, une lueur blanche sortie de tous les sorciers présents pour former une sphère devant lui. La sphère augmenta de volume, des lueurs blanches arrivèrent de partout pour ce confondre dans la sphère.

-Vois tu Tom, le monde ne t'appartiens plus, six milliards de moldus et quelques millions de sorciers mon donné une infime partie de leur moment heureux pour te battre. Et aucune de ses personnes ne veulent encore de toi dans ce monde. Tu ne verras jamais autant d'amour concentré en un même endroit. Tu as perdu Tom Elvis Jedusor.

-Ne m'appelle plus ainsi. Avada Kedavra. Cria Voldemort.

Le sort se heurta à la sphère qui l'engloba puis le détruisit.

-même le sort le plus mortel, ne pourra pas venir à bout de cette sphère. Tu as perdu.

Harry poussa la sphère qui se dirigea vers Voldemort. Elle l'engloba. Et Harry ajouta.

-Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir ressentir l'amour de plus de six milliards de personnes.

Ceci dit, la sphère rétrécit, un cri de désespoir se fit entendre et une explosion retentit. Voldemort était vaincu.

De tous les côtés, Les mangemorts arrêtèrent de se battre. Les membres de l'ordre et les aurors arrivés en renfort commencèrent à les arrêter.

Harry se tourna vers les compagnons qui c'étaient regroupés autour de Lunard et de Dumbeldore et il dit :

-Merci, merci de votre confiance. Je crains que cet exploit n'ait épuisé ma réserve de magie.

Dumbeldore s'avança alors que Ginny courait vers son ami. Le directeur dit alors.

-Harry, c'est plutôt à nous de remercier.

Ginny embrassa Harry, puis Ron alla l'aider à marcher. Harry regardait Marion, celle-ci se dirigeait vers son ancêtre revenu à la vie.

Elle se pencha et cria :

-Robin est encore vivant.

Harry aidé par Ron rejoint sa petite sœur au moment où Robin ouvrit les yeux.

-Harry, Marion, je vais mourir, ma puissance magique me permet de ne pas mourir sur le coup suite à un sortilège de mort. Mais vous devez me remettre à l'endroit où vous m'avez trouvez. Ainsi dans mille ans je pourrais revenir pour aider le monde à nouveau.

Robin parlait avec difficulté. Marion, avait les larmes aux yeux et elle fut soutenu par Marc. Jamais elle n'avait paru si triste. Robin repris alors :

-Harry, j'ai rencontré tes parents et ton parrain dans l'autre monde, ils te demandent maintenant de vivre ta vie avec celle que tu aimes. Marion, je suis fière de toi et tes ancêtres le sont tous autant. Ayez une belle vie et ….

Robin venait de délivrer un message fabuleux à Harry et à Marion, il avait tenu son rôle et Harry était fière d'avoir pus compter dans ses rangs un homme tel que lui.

Harry se tourna alors vers Marion et la pris dans ses bras.

-Marion, l'honneur de le porter.

Marion fit léviter le corps de son ancêtre. Une petite file partie du terrain en direction du couloir du deuxième étage. Le groupe de personne s'agrandit dans les couloirs, en plus des compagnons, les membres de l'ordre et les professeurs, des élèves se joignirent au groupe. Dans la crique, ce fut pratiquement toute l'école qui alla rendre hommage à Robin. Une fois le corps reposé dans le cercueil, Harry et Marion eurent la surprise de voir leur nom disparaître. Le nom de Harry James Potter fut remplacé par celui de Julia Sam Potter et celui de Marion Anne Wood par Frédéric Rem Evans.

Harry se tourna vers Marion qui esquissait un faible sourire. Et ce fut le trou noir. Harry était tombé sur le sol glacial de la crique.


	42. Dernières explications

42) Dernières explications

Devant Harry se trouvait un immense couloir blanc, avec une lumière dans le fond. Il se sentait bien, jamais il n'avait vu un endroit dégagent autant d'amour. Il s'avait où il était et où il allait. Marchant d'un pas décidé, mais assez lentement afin d'apprécier ce qui l'entourait, il se dirigeait vers la lumière en murmurant.

-Je viens vous rejoindre.

Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il se trouvait de l'autre côté, mais il savait qu'il y reverrait les personnes auxquelles il tient. Soudain il aperçut devant lui un groupe de personnes qui le regardait approcher. Harry reconnut ses parents, Sirius, Robin, Cho et Cédric ainsi que certains aurors du ministère. Il pouvait également voir le professeur Bibine et le professeur Chourave.

Harry ne savait ce qu'il ressentait, il était à la fois heureux de voir ses parents et Sirius, mais triste de voir que deux de ses professeurs n'avait pas survécu à la bataille finale.

Harry s'avança et le groupe commença à l'applaudir.

-Merci, mais je ne le mérite pas, tellement sont mort pour me permettre de gagner.

Lily pris alors la parole :

-Harry, je vais parler pour chaque personne présente ici. Je ne sais ce que tu peux ressentir, mais nous sommes content de savoir que nos enfants, petits enfants et notre descendance va pouvoir vivre en paix. Notre sacrifice n'a pas été vain. Tous ce que nous te demandons c'est de ne pas nous oublier.

Harry ne savait que répondre. S'avança alors un homme grand, avec une petite barbe. Sa tenue était celle d'un roi du dixième siècle. Il prit alors la parole.

-Harry, sais tu qui je suis ?

Harry s'en doutait :

-Tu es Godric Gryffondor. Répondit Harry.

-Exact Harry, je vois que mes descendants ont toujours l'esprit vif. Je suis Godric Gryffondor, mais dans le monde moldu on m'appeler : Richard cœur de Lion. Sache une chose, Harry, aucune personne se trouvant ici ne regrette ce qu'il a fait. Je vais maintenant te laisser discuter avec tes proches, mais j'ai une nouvelle pour toi, tu ne nous rejoindras pas. Tu as encore beaucoup de chose à faire sur la terre. Sache que ton destin n'est maintenant plus écrit.

Ceci dit, Godric se tourna laissant Harry avec ses parents et son parrain. Harry discuta des heures avec ceux qui avaient donné leur vie pour lui. Puis le moment qu'il redoutait tant arriva. Godric et Robin s'approchèrent d'Harry.

-Harry puis je te demander de consoler ma petit Marion, demanda Robin, son bien être est indispensable pour que sa vie soit belle.

-Je te le promets Robin.

Harry se tourna vers sa famille, les embrassa et dit d'une voix claire :

-Je suis prêt à retourner dans le monde des vivants.

Le couloir se mit à tourner. La couleur blanche changea, le blanc se fit rare et d'autre couleur apparurent devant les yeux d'Harry. Des images se désignèrent, des visages apparurent dans le champs de vision de Harry, il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître Ron et Hermione, Marc et Marion, Drago et le directeur qui lui sourirent.

Harry regarda autour de lui dans l'espoir de voir Ginny. Mais elle ne se trouvait pas prés de lui. Il regarda Ron d'un air interrogateur qui répondit à sa question muette :

-Harry, tu es resté plus de cinq heures dans le coma, Ginny ne voulait pas te voir dans cet état, elle attends donc de tes nouvelles dans la grande salle, où la fête bas son plein.

Harry regarda ses amis et dis :

-Allez y aussi, ne restez pas prés de moi alors que la fête n'attend que vous. Je vous rejoins dès que possibles.

Les compagnons ne se firent pas prier et sortirent en trombe de l'infirmerie. Harry resta seul avec le directeur. Et celui-ci déclara :

-Je suppose que je te dois des explications ?

-Je le crains. Répondit Harry

-Dans ce cas pose moi des questions pour que je puisse y répondre.

-D'accord alors expliquer moi pour Marion.

-Marion, un sacré mystère n'est pas Harry.

Harry acquiesça.

-Marion, est différentes pour toi. Je vais te raconter un peu ce que j'ai lut en faisant mes recherches sur Robin et sur Godric Gryffondor. Godric avait écrit que Robin l'avait aidé à vaincre Serpentard. Mais il disait aussi dans ses mémoires que Robin lui avait permis de surmonter la mort des personnes qui lui étaient chers. Robin lui permis aussi d'ouvrir à nouveau son cœur

-Vous voulez dire que c'est grâce à Marion que je suis sorti avec Ginny ? Et que j'ai oublié la mort de mon parrain ?

-Oui et Non Harry, quand Marion se trouvait prés de toi, elle t'aidé à ouvrir ton cœur. Sans Marion, Miss Weasley et toi auriez quand même eu une aventure, mais cela aurait pris plus de temps. Comment t'expliquez, tu aurais sans aucun doute était plus long à dire à Miss Weasley ce que tu ressentais pour elle. Marion n'a fait, par sa présence, qu'accélérer les choses. En plus, elle t'a permis également de poursuivre ta vie sans te morfondre sur ton passé. Donc je pourrais te dire qu'elle t'a aidés à faire le deuil de ton parrain.

-Seulement, il y a des fois où même sa présence n'était pas suffisante.

-Dans ses moments, c'est que la tristesse qui habité ton cœur était telle que même elle ne pouvait rien.

-Est-ce qu'elle s'en rendait compte ?

-Non, Harry, d'après moi, la magie qu'elle dégage dans ses occasions est toute à fait involontaire. Je suppose qu'elle ne sait même pas l'effet qu'elle a sur toi.

-Merci de m'avoir expliquer, professeur.

-C'est tous à fait normal, après ce que tu as fais ce soir, je te devais cela.

Après un instant de silence, où Harry réfléchissait sur ce qui venait d'être dit, il repris la parole.

-Professeur, il y a eu des victimes, n'est ce pas ?

-Oui, nous avons perdus dans notre camp cinq aurors, et vingt élèves, quand les mangemorts sont rentrés dans le château.

-Qui ?

-Certain que tu ne connaissais pas, mais parmi les victimes il y a Seamus Finnigan et Olivier Dubois qui était membres de l'ordre.

-Comment vont Dean et Padma ?

-Mr Thomas est avec Miss Patil, je crois qu'ils se consolent mutuellement. Pavati Patil est avec eux.

-Encore des morts qui n'auraient pas lieu d'être si Voldemort était encore vivant.

-Tu as raison Harry.

Harry resta silencieux pendant que le professeur Dumbeldore s'avançait vers la porte.

-Professeur,

-Oui, Harry, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je vais partir.

-Je me doutais que tu dirais cela. Il est vrai que nous n'avons plus rien à t'apprendre. Je te demande seulement d'attendre la fin du trimestre et de revenir l'an prochain pour tes ASPICS.

-D'accord, professeur.

-Maintenant, tu peux rejoindre tes amis dans la grande salle.

Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Il regarda autour de lui certaine personne blessés dormait entourés par leurs amis. Tous d'un coup, il vit Lavande Brown au chevet d'un lit. Il s'avança doucement vers le lit et vit Neville les yeux dans le vague qui regardait le plafond. Quand Lavande vit Harry s'approcher elle dit :

-Harry, il est ainsi depuis qu'il a tué cette mangemorte. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

Lavande avait les larmes aux yeux. Il est vrai que Neville et Lavande c'était rapproché depuis les vacances de noël. Ils étaient même très proche l'un de l'autre.

-Lavande, va manger quelque chose, je reste avec Neville. Déclara Harry.

Lavande acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie. Une fois qu'elle était sortie, Harry repris.

-Neville, je sais que tu m'entends, je ne sais pas ce que t'as dis Lavande, mais je crois que je te dois une explication. Ecoute moi bien. Je vais te citer la prophétie qui a scellé nos destins. L'enfant qui naîtra à la fin du mois de juillet de parents qui ont déjà défié le Seigneur des Ténèbres 3 fois aura le pouvoir de le vaincre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais l'enfant aura cependant des pouvoirs que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne connait pas... L'un doit mourir des mains de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre est vivant... Vois tu sans cette prophétie, tes parents seraient des notre, mes parents seraient vivant, mais Voldemort serait au maximum de sa puissance, et surtout nos amis ne fêterons pas la victoire actuellement.

Des larmes avaient coulés sur les joues de Neville. Harry continua :

-Je ne sais pas se que tu ressens, actuellement. Mais je te rappellerai que sans toi jamais Robin ne serait revenu. Jamais, nous n'aurions eu la victoire se soir. Tu es celui qui nous à permis de gagner face à se monstre.

Neville ouvrit enfin la bouche.

-Harry, je regrette. Dit-il difficilement. Je n'étais pas obligé de la tuer. Mais je voulais me venger.

-Donc tu as des remords ?

-Oui.

-Alors écoute moi, je vais te dire ce que quelqu'un m'a dit après le combat sur le terrain de quidditch. La différence qu'il y a entre Voldemort et toi, c'est que Voldemort tuait pour le plaisir tandis que toi tu as tué pour te défendre et pour défendre tes amis.

-Tu as raison, Harry.

-Neville, maintenant tu vas te lever et nous allons rejoindre nos amis dans la grande salle.

Neville ne se fit pas prier et en entrant dans la grande salle sous un applaudissement nourris, Harry vit arriver vers lui une fille rousse tandis que Lavande sautait dans les bras de Neville.

La fête se termina tard le lendemain matin. Le professeur Dumbeldore eu quand même le devoir de citer tous ceux qui étaient tombé pendant la bataille. Harry eu une discussion avec ses compagnons en expliquant ce qu'il comptait faire l'année suivante. Puis Harry fut rejoint par Lunard qui le félicita et lui remis une clef d'une forme étrange.

-Vois tu Harry, cette clef, est celle de chez moi. C'est pour te dire que tu seras toujours le bienvenue.

-Je te remercie, Lunard.

-Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?

-Je crois que je vais aller à Godric Hollow et ensuite je ferai un petit tour du monde.

-Pense à m'écrire alors.

-Bien sur Lunard, bien sur.

Lunard pris alors Harry par l'épaule et l'entraina vers le jardin.

-Harry, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. Nous t'avons cacher deux choses pendant tes années, Sirius et moi avons chacun eux un fils. Ils sont tous les deux à Beaubâtons, et nous les avons caché à tous afin d'éviter que l'on se serve d'eux pour nous atteindre. Si un jour tu les croise peux tu leur remettre ces lettres.

Lupin avait tendu à Harry deux enveloppes qu'il mit dans sa poche.

-Cela sera fait Lunard, tu peux compter sur moi.

-Merci Harry.

L'année finit, les adieux envers Harry sur le Quai 9 ¾, furent interminables. En fin de sixième année, les élèves reçurent l'autorisation de faire de la magie, ce qui permit à Harry de faire ce qu'il avait dit.


	43. Le temps passe

43) Le temps passe.

Treize ans plus tard.

Après son départ du monde des sorciers en fin de sixième année à Poudlard, les amis qui avait combattu avec lui Voldemort, ne le voyait que très rarement. Les seules fois où Harry avait réapparut dans le monde des sorciers étaient le jour de ses ASPICS, qu'il avait eu sans problème, le jour où il était revenu chercher Ginny pour la demander en mariage devant la famille Weasley au grand complet et aux mariages de ses amis les compagnons. Harry et Ginny avaient eu des jumeaux ainsi qu'une fille. Ron et Hermione n'avaient jamais vus les enfants de la famille Potter. Le seul contact que gardait Harry était avec son ancien professeur de défense contre les forces du mal Remus Lupin dit Lunard. Ginny était devenu institutrice et Harry s'occuper de jeune en difficulté dans un orphelinat. Pour être tranquille vis-à-vis des journalistes sorciers Harry avait pratiqué le sortilège de Fidelitas sur Marion mais l'avais limité dans le temps sur dix ans.

Le 15 juillet de cette année là ses deux fils, James et Sirius reçurent une lettre de Poudlard leur indiquant leur acceptation en première année. Ils se retrouvèrent donc en famille sur le chemin de traverse pour la première fois, la veille de la rentrée. Au chaudron baveur, Harry eu la surprise de retrouver trois couples et un homme qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis leurs septième années.

Harry, vieux frère cela fait longtemps, cria un homme roux avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Ron, tu n'as pas changé, répondit Harry

Oui, c'est ce qu'on dit. Laisse moi te présenter ma famille et ta filleule. Voici Hermione Weasley, fit Ron en montrant une femme Brune ravissante.

Elle est celle qu'on oublie pas, fit Harry en prenant Hermione dans ses bras.

Harry, cela fait si longtemps.

Hermione était en larme.

Calme toi Hermione, on ne risque plus rien maintenant !

Ron continua :

Et voici ma fille, Marion, ta filleule, qui rentre à Poudlard demain en première année. Et dans les bras d'Hermione mon fils, John, qui aura six ans en novembre, le parrain est Drago.

Harry souria en pensant au plaisir que lui faisait Hermione et Ron. Le garçon était comme Ron mais avec des cheveux brun. Harry regarda la fille, elle était le portrait d'Hermione mais avec des cheveux roux.

Bonjour, monsieur. Dit Marion en tendant sa main.

Ne m'appelle pas monsieur, cela me vieillit, appelle moi Harry ou parrain. Répondit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras. As tu reçu tout mes cadeaux pour noël et tes anniversaires ?

Oui, merci, il me faisait plaisir à chaque fois, surtout le hibou.

De rien Marion.

Harry se tourna alors vers Ron :

Ron que fais tu dans la vie maintenant ?

Il est auror, répondit Hermione et moi professeur de métamorphose pour les 3 première années à Poudlard.

Magnifique, coupa Ginny, c'est ce que vous vouliez faire.

Le couple approuva. Harry se tourna alors vers le deuxième couple présent alors que Ginny parlait avec son frère et sa belle sœur.

Marion, Marc vous faites plaisir à voir.

Merci grand frère.

De rien petite sœur. Alors je vois que Poudlard aura un nouveau pensionnaire dans quelques années.

En effet, Marion était assise sur une chaise et à ses côtés un garçon aux yeux vert et aux cheveux noirs regardait Harry avec ses yeux grand ouvert.

Oui, voici notre fils, il a quatre ans, il s'appelle Cédric et comme tu le sais ta charmante femme est sa marraine. Dit Marion.

Et votre vie ? demanda Harry.

Nous sommes tous les deux médicomages et nous habitons Prés aux Lard, répondit Marc.

Formidable ! Marion, je te remercie de n'avoir divulguer notre secret à personne. Sauf à Remus !

Tu sais Remus me demandait où il pouvait te trouver à chaque fois que l'on se voyait ! Alors, il m'a eu à l'usure !

Je ne t'en veux pas du tout petite sœur, il est arrivé devant ma porte le jour de la naissance des jumeaux. A quand le prochain heureux événement ? demanda Harry.

Comment le sais tu ? je voulais l'annoncer tout à l'heure à tout le monde.

Le lien petite sœur, le lien. Répondit Harry

Dans six mois si tout va bien, la famille Evans comptera un membre de plus.

Des félicitations, parcoururent l'assistance et il eu également quelques applaudissements.

Harry avança vers le dernier couple dont il ne connaissait que l'homme. Il tandis sa main en direction de l'homme blond.

Drago, comment vas-tu ?

Bien Harry, et toi ? répondit l'ancien serpentard.

On fait aller. Mais dit moi je n'ai pas l'honneur de connaître les personnes qui t'accompagnent ?

Non bien sur, puisque tu voulait être tranquille. Je te présente ma femme, Pat et ma fille l'héritière des Malfoys qui rentre également à Poudlard cette année, Cho dont Marc etst le parrain et Marion la Marraine.

Harry avait heureux. Que tous ses amis rendent un hommages aux personnes du passé et à ceux qui on permis la destruction de Voldemort, le touchait énormément. Drago continua :

Pat est une moldue, elle est bibliothécaire et moi je suis professeur de potion pour les trois premières années à Poudlard.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers la dernière personne présente dans le chaudron baveur. Les deux hommes ne dirent pas un mot puis tombèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Harry tu m'as manqué.

Toi aussi Lunard, toi aussi. Je te signale que j'ai remplis ma mission, il y a trois ans après un séjour en France.

Je le sais, Harry, et je t'en remercie.

Remus Lupin était peut-être un des seuls à avoir vus Harry et Ginny depuis une dizaine d'années, mais cela remontait à cinq ans puisque la famille Potter avait déménagé quelques temps après vers une maison plus grande avec l'arrivé de la petite Lilly.

Harry fit asseoir tout le monde autour d'une grande table et pris la parole :

Bonjour à tous, j'aimerai vous exprimer la joie que j'éprouve d'être de retour dans le monde des sorciers. Tout d'abord je vais présenter ma famille. Il tourna les yeux vers ses enfants en ajoutant, quand je vous nommerais si vous pouvez vous levez que tout le monde vous voit. Donc voici ma femme, Ginny que tout le monde connaît sauf Pat. Puis voici le duo diabolique James et Sirius Potter. La marraine et le parrain sont Hermione et Ron.

Hou la, dans quatre ans Rogue va avoir une crise cardiaque. S'exclama Remus.

Tous les anciens de Poudlard se mirent à rire. Pat du se faire expliquer la raison par son mari.

Harry continua :

Et enfin la dernière de la famille Potter, ta filleule Lunard : Lilly.

Remus eu un saut de cœur, la fille ressemblait diablement à la mère de Harry.

Bon maintenant, je conseil à tous les jeunes de passer dans la salle derrière où un repas préparé par le patron vous attends. Continua Harry.

Tous les enfants, partirent en courant dans la salle du fond et les discussion des anciens condisciples commencèrent autour de verres de bièraubeurre.

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que tous se rappelaient des souvenirs de Poudlard quand Hermione demanda :

Et maintenant quels sont vos projets ? Vous ne comptez pas encore disparaître pendant dix ans ?

Je voulais garder cela jusqu'à demain mais Hermione amène cela sur le tapis alors écoutez. L'an prochain, je serai professeur de DCFM à Poudlard. Tandis que ma très chère femme va monter à quelques kilomètres de Poudlard un orphelinat pour enfant de sorcier avec tous les moyens nécessaire pour éviter un autre cas Jedusor.

La soirée continua et le lendemain, trois des quatre couples présent la veille se retrouvait sur le quai 9 ¾ pour le départ des enfants et quelques heures plus tard, les couples étaient à Poudlard pour le début des aventures de leurs enfants.


End file.
